Fangirl Uma Padackles quase real
by Amanda Izidoro
Summary: Uma fã consegue a chance de trabalhar na produção de Supernatural e antes q perceba ela se ve como alvo de uma perigosa aposta envolvendo Jen e Jay. Mas o q os J's ñ imaginam é q o premio q o vencedor da aposta vai ganhar é mais do q imaginavam!
1. A Novata

**Disclaimer** – os atores e diretores de Supernatural não me pertencem, infelizmente. Se me pertencessem eu estaria rica e aproveitando a vida ao lado de Jensen e Jared, ou melhor, aproveitando a vida "entre" Jensen e Jared se é que me entendem.

**Nota:** Algumas pessoas que aparecem aqui realmente existem enquanto outras são invenção da minha cabeça. A única coisa 100% verdadeira é o nome da fic A Herança dos Anjos que também foi escrita por mim...rs...

**Beta:** por enquanto estou sozinha nessa empreitada...

**Observação:** essa fic deverá ter, em algum momento, conteúdo adulto/sacana/erótico/pornográfico e com certeza slash envolvendo J2. Não gosta, não leia. Gosta? Leia e deixe uma review pra eu ficar feliz e continuar a postar!

* * *

**Capítulo I - A novata**

* * *

A quinta temporada de Supernatural não parecia ir tão bem como todos os membros da equipe e a direção da emissora acreditaram que iria. Os números na pesquisa de audiência caíram amargos 4 pontos e eles ainda sofriam o deboche por perderem para séries de envolvimento românticos entre médicos fúteis ou teorias da conspiração.

Eric Kripke fazia sua décima reunião com a equipe inteira, dizendo que se não arrumassem uma saída para o problema, um novo gás para os episódios, teriam que inventar uma desculpa para os fãs e entrar em hiato antes da hora.

Definitivamente, ninguém parecia feliz com aquilo. Todos amavam o serviço e ainda recebiam pagamento por episódio o que significava que se parassem de gravar, parariam de receber também.

- Eric, - começou Sera, uma das roteiristas - você sabe que se pararmos a série agora, poderemos aborrecer os fãs e depois pode ser que a direção decida cancelar de vez em lugar de retomar as filmagens.

- E você acha que eu não pensei em nada disso? Eu não durmo há exatos 12 dias, Sera. Doze estúpidos e fodidos dias pensando numa solução e não cheguei a nada melhor que isso. Então, se alguém aqui tiver uma sugestão, eu sou todo ouvidos.

Eric se jogou na cadeira, colocou os pés sobre a mesa e encarou os colegas de serviço. Ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, como querendo dizer "eu não disse", quando Misha Collins levantou o braço sem desviar os olhos de seu palmtop.

- Acho que encontrei a solução...

*****************

- Misha, você não pode estar falando sério! – muitos da equipe olhavam incrédulos para o ator, enquanto Eric balançava a cabeça.

- Eric, raciocina comigo...

- Não, raciocina você. Quem é essa Mandy Carlton? Nem roteirista ela é, nem escritora, nem nada. Como acha que essa fangirl pode mudar a nossa situação?

O olhar confiante de Collins era perturbador. Ele parecia ser o único a não se incomodar com os gritos constantes de Eric quando as coisas saíam erradas. Ele era o único a não se intimidar com o tom de voz ácido que Eric usava quando discordava das coisas, exatamente como estava falando naquela hora. E ele era o único ali capaz de fazer Eric mudar de opinião.

- Eu já lhe disse que ela não é uma fangirl qualquer, Eric. Eu só lhe disse que as fanfics dela tem mais reviews...

- Qualquer pessoa que escrever uma cena tosca em que o Dean beija o Sam de língua vai ter muitas reviews, Misha! – interrompeu Eric cada vez mais nervoso pelo ator insistir naquela idéia sem fundamento.

- Pelo que eu li, Kripke – Misha havia mudado o tom de voz e o tratamento, deixando claro que falava sério e que queria ser tratado com o mínimo de respeito – ela nunca escreveu nada desse tipo. As fanfics dela são paralelas aos episódios da temporada e eu devo admitir: algumas histórias dela são até melhores do que as que você escreve.

Um silencio perturbador tomou conta do lugar. Os outros atores baixaram os olhos e apenas Sera continuava a encarar a dupla.

- Como... como pode ter certeza disso? – perguntou um Eric menos confiante.

- Eu li as 53 histórias que ela escreveu. Assim como outras mais de 200 mil pessoas em 12 países diferentes, já que as fics foram traduzidas para espanhol e português.

Aquilo definitivamente teve o poder que Misha Collins sabia que teria: despertar a curiosidade de Eric Kripke.

- Faz assim, Eric, dá uma lida em uma fanfic dela. Um único "episódio" e depois me diz o que acha. Se eu puder sugerir, leia A Herança dos Anjos. Eu estou simplesmente foda nessa fic – ele completou com um sorriso maroto e já ia sair da sala quando Eric o chamou.

- Você tem essas fics aí no palmtop? – ele viu Misha confirmar com a cabeça – então ninguém sai daqui até eu ler essa porcaria.

Mais de meia hora havia se passado e Eric continuava com o palmtop de Misha nas mãos sem tirar os olhos da telinha por nada no mundo. Não fazia comentários, não deixava escapar uma expressão de contentamento ou de raiva por se ver lendo uma fanfic.

A equipe conversava baixo e alguns riam dos comentários de Jared que jurava que não ia gravar nenhuma cena escrita por uma fangirl se ele tivesse que ficar embaixo de Jensen, e ganhava um tapa na nuca do ator mais velho, que também ria da piada.

- Não se preocupe, Jay – cortou Karen, a mulher da maquiagem. Ela era mais velha que eles pelo menos uns 10 anos e isso fazia com que ela sempre tivesse aquele ar maternal e cuidasse deles muito além de apenas passar base, corretivo ou arrumar os cabelos. – Normalmente quem fica embaixo de Jensen, ou melhor, de Dean nas fanfics é o Castiel.

Todos ali gargalharam diante da falsa cara de indignação de Misha, mas pararam com o riso quando ouviram Eric pigarrear. Ele havia terminado a leitura e estendia o palmtop para Misha Collins, com um brilho contrariado no olhar.

************

Uma semana depois, Mandy Carlton chegou ao estúdio de gravação de Supernatural pela primeira vez. E não é exagero dizer que 90% do elenco e da produção se surpreendeu com a imagem da jovem ficwriter, agora roteirista contratada.

Eric conduziu as negociações do contrato, impôs suas clausulas e quando entrou ao lado dela naquela terça-feira não parecia mais tão contrariado.

Carlton não era uma fangirl histérica que iria ter uma síncope ao ver o sorriso de Jared ou ouvir Jensen cantando Sweet Child Of Mine no chuveiro do trailer. Ela era uma jovem de vinte e poucos anos, baixa, corpo bem feito. Tinhas cabelos castanhos presos num rabo de cavalo milimetricamente assentado e usava óculos com armação de acetato vermelho e preto, que deixavam sua expressão levemente mais dura do que era na verdade.

Chegou vestida com um jeans claro, uma blusa de malha verde musgo e um casaco bege, da mesma cor das botas se salto baixo. Carregava uma pasta de notebook e nada mais.

- Pessoal, eu quero lhes apresentar nosso novo reforço, Mandy Carlton. Ela vai nos acompanhar nas gravações desta semana para sentir o ritmo de trabalho, antes de começar realmente a escrever novos episódios.

Todos olharam para ela, esperando que ela fizesse um desses discursos chatos, de membro novo integrando a equipe, dizendo o quanto se sentia honrada com a oportunidade. Mas ela apenas acenou com a cabeça e deu um sorriso sincero e confiante para todos.

- Ponto para você, fangirl! – pensou Jensen, vendo a cena um pouco afastado, ao lado de Jared.

- O quê? – perguntou o moreno, e só então Jensen reparou que havia pensado em voz alta.

- Nada, só que ela foi esperta em não ficar falando merda no primeiro dia. Mas eu quero ver, aliás, eu sou capaz de apostar que ela vai fazer besteira logo, logo.

Jensen não estava irritado com a situação, muito menos sendo grosseiro, rude ou qualquer porcaria dessas. Mas ele não tinha uma boa experiência com fãs trabalhando junto da equipe desde que as fotos da discussão dele com Daneel, em que ele levava um tapa da ex-noiva, caíram na Internet.

O faxineiro que tirou a foto com seu celular foi dispensado, mas a sensação de invasão de privacidade que Jensen sentiu, ainda permanecia dentro dele. E Jared sabia muito bem que ele não se esforçaria para gostar da nova roteirista.

A jovem procurou um canto discreto, ajeitou por si só uma mesa e uma cadeira, ligou o notebook e ficou entretida com alguma coisa, até que algumas pessoas da produção foram se achegando e conversando com ela. Jared sorriu ao ver que ela não se deixava intimidar, conversa a altura, ria e fazia as outras pessoas rirem.

Naquela manhã, eles gravariam uma cena importante entre Castiel e Dean e logo Misha deveria estar no estúdio. Quando o ator que representava o anjo chegou, ele acabou parecendo ser a fangirl e os demais riam da cara de fascinação dele, observando a nova roteirista.

- Você é casado, Misha! – lembrou Jared, chegando por trás dele e dando um susto no ator, o que arrancou risadas de Jensen, que também havia se aproximado.

- Cala a boca, grandão. – retrucou Misha com um sorriso divertido – Não tem nada a ver. Eu só admiro o trabalho dela. Do mesmo jeito que você ficaria se encontrasse o Rick Martin.

Jensen riu da careta de Jared. Collins sempre pegava no pé de Jared por causa de um toque de celular que o moreno usava com a música La Vida Loca. Ele dizia que era para diferenciar, que sua irmã Meg amava aquela música, mas todos sabiam quem era o verdadeiro fã do cantor.

- Vai lá, Misha. – ele tentou incentivar o ator, querendo com isso mudar de assunto – Se apresenta para ela. Aposto que ela sabe que deve essa chance a você.

Misha Collins, franziu a testa numa expressão de agradável curiosidade. Realmente, se Mandy Carlton agora era roteirista de Supernatural era porque ele, Collins, tinha lido suas fics e convencido Eric a lê-las também. Com um aceno de cabeça, ele se distanciou dos colegas de cena e foi se apresentar para a roteirista.

Mandy não pareceu surpresa ao ver Misha perto. Conversou com ele com profissionalismo a princípio. Os protagonistas da série ficaram observando a distância e viram o que pareceu ser um sincero agradecimento, antes mesmo que Collins dissesse qualquer coisa sobre ter indicado as fics dela.

Alguma coisa que ele falou a fez gargalhar e eles notaram que ela também respondia a altura e fazia Misha rir, com vontade, até ter lágrimas escorrendo dos olhos.

Logo ela puxou outra cadeira, convidou Misha a sentar ao seu lado e foi mostrar algo no notebook. Misha ficou concentrado um tempo, depois esboçou um sorriso e começou a discutir idéias com a jovem, despertando a curiosidade em Jensen, que parecia não se sentir tão a vontade com a imagem da garota tão próxima ao colega.

- Vamos lá! – disse puxando Jared.

- Mas você disse que não queria...

- Esquece o que eu disse e me ajuda. – ele cortou bruscamente,

Era sempre assim. Quando Jensen se sentia inseguro com qualquer coisa, tomava uma atitude idiota e arrastava Jared com ele. Era só assim, com o amigo ao seu lado, que ele se sentia mais confortável. Ainda mais para falar com uma estranha. Mesmo que esta estranha fosse sua nova colega de trabalho.

- Do que estão rindo? – perguntou animado demais na opinião de Jared que revirou os olhos e depois sorriu para a garota.

Os protagonistas ainda não tinham se apresentado a ela e por um momento Jared pensou no quanto aquilo poderia ter parecido arrogante. A dupla, os principais, se fazendo de difícil para a nova integrante da equipe.

- Oi, eu sou o Ackles. – esticou a mão para ela com um sorriso bem artificial.

- Oi. Sou Carlton, mas você já deve saber disso. – ela respondeu sem se afetar com a proximidade dos atores.

Jensen arqueou as sobrancelhas. Ela não fez nenhum comentário do tipo "adorei sua cena tal", "você largou mesmo a Daneel?", "sou sua fã número 1". E ele quase se sentiu a vontade ao lado dela, mas nesse momento, Jared estava se apresentando e sorrindo.

Um sorriso genuíno, a vontade, daqueles que ele normalmente só destinava aos amigos mais íntimos. Ela pegou a mão de Padaleck e sorriu de volta, com mais intensidade e isso suavizou as feições endurecidas pelos óculos.

- Você tinha razão. – ela falou olhando de lado para Misha, que continuava sentado.

- Tinha razão em que? – indagou Jared, realmente curioso.

- Ele disse que é impossível não sorrir para você, quando você sorri assim. – ela falou com um tom de voz sincero, fingindo não perceber que Jensen revirava os olhos com um misto de impaciência e indignação.

- Bom, temos que ir, não é Jay? Temos uma cena para gravar... – ele ia falando, puxando o co-protagonista pelo ombro.

- Não tem, não! – interrompeu Misha, ignorando o olhar assassino que Ackles lhe dirigiu. – Jay só vai gravar após o almoço. Agora as luzes serão para nós dois, bonitão. Vamos lá! Enquanto isso, Jay pode fazer companhia à Mandy, não é?

E ele saiu, deixando o outro ator conversando com a nova roteirista e puxando Jensen pela manga da camiseta.

- Você ficou louco, Misha?

- Eu? Por quê? – falou o outro sem entender de verdade a reação de Jensen.

- Deixar o Jay lá com ela...

- Jensen, ela é só uma roteirista. Não é um dos monstros que seus personagens caçam na série e ela não vai devorar ele assim que a gente virar as costas.

- Oh, eu acho que ela adoraria fazer outras coisas além de devorar ele assim que a gente virar as costas. – ele estava zangado, e quando ficava desse jeito sua voz acabava soando extremamente cínica.

Collins gargalhou, chamando a atenção do iluminador que passava carregando alguns equipamentos e recebendo uma cotovelada de Jensen.

- Jensen Ackles, eu poderia jurar que você está com ciúmes. – ela continuava rindo e se Jensen não estivesse já maquiado, poderia perceber um leve rubor surgir em suas bochechas – Olha, não é porque a Mandy deu mais atenção ao Jay que ela não goste de você. É só que você foi meio... anh, "estrela" perto dela.

Jensen ia retrucar qualquer coisa, mas o comentário de Misha o desviou do pensamento inicial, que era dizer que ele não se incomodava com nada daquilo, só que achava estranho "seu" amigo Jay dar tanta atenção para uma novata assim.

- O que você quer dizer com "estrela"?

- Oras, você chegou com seu sorriso mais falso, esticou a mão e se apresentou usando o seu sobrenome, no maior estilo "Bond, James Bond". Como se a nova roteirista não soubesse quem você é. E desse jeito você deixou claro que o nível dela aqui era inferior ao seu e se esqueceu de que ela é a única que pode impedir essa série de cair no precipício que está bem diante dos nossos pés.

Jensen ouviu tudo com a boca levemente aberta. Ele havia sido patético. E além de patético, havia sido burro. Burro! Todo ator de seriado sabe que não deve mexer com os roteiristas, afinal, são eles que dão rumo ao seu personagem e de uma hora para outra podem empurrar seu personagem por um poço de elevador, mesmo que a série se passe na Idade Média.

Ele apertou a nuca com força e alongou o pescoço. Precisaria reverter aquela situação, mas isso teria que ficar para depois, já que Kripke já gritava nervoso para começarem a gravar a cena.

De longe, Mandy assistia tudo, comentando vez ou outra com Padaleck sobre a atuação de Jensen ou Misha. A gravação ia bem, mas num determinado momento ela empacava, sempre na mesma parte, sempre na mesma fala de Dean para Castiel.

Mandy sussurrou algo ao ouvido de Jared e ele concordou com um olhar surpreso. Ela levantou da cadeira, andou decidida até onde Kripke estava e tocou no ombro do diretor que olhou para ela como se estivesse vendo o monstro do Lago Ness diante dele.

Ela não se intimidou e falou algo para o diretor que por um instante franziu a testa e segundos depois arqueou as duas sobrancelhas e acenou levemente.

- Mudança de planos, garotos. Dean! – ele sempre chamava os atores pelos nomes dos personagens quando estava gravando – Venha até aqui e faça exatamente o que a Mandy vai lhe dizer. Castiel, você vem comigo.

Jensen crispou os lábios, respirou fundo e se aproximou da jovem. Não podia se desculpar naquela hora pela atitude estúpida e o máximo que poderia era escutar com atenção ao que ela iria dizer.

- Simples, Ackles, o problema aqui ta na posição de vocês. Se Castiel ficar mais afastado e você tiver que gritar para se fazer ouvir, a cena vai ficar mais real e você não vai ter que tocar nele. Acho que esse toque ta deixando a cena muito... muito gay.

Olhando a nova marca que Kripke dava a Castiel e relendo a cena que o assistente lhe entregava, Jensen viu que Mandy tinha razão. Ficaria mais forte, mais denso, menos gay, como ela mesma havia dito.

- Obrigado! – ele falou voltando para sua marca após devolver o roteiro nas mãos dela mesmo.

Mandy voltava para seu lugar quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e se virou, dando com a cara de um Jensen visivelmente encabulado.

- Pode me chamar só de Jen. – ele disse e voltou para sua marca.


	2. Só amigos?

**Capítulo II – Só amigos?**

* * *

A presença de Mandy por ali realmente deu outros ares ao estúdio e eles se preparavam para a primeira gravação externa desde a chegada da nova roteirista.

A equipe se esforçava ao máximo e além de ajudar com alguns detalhes do roteiro escrito anteriormente por Bobby, a garota ainda sugeria mudanças sutis na iluminação, se interessava em aprender a mexer na mesa de edição de áudio, imagem e até efeitos especiais. Era naturalmente curiosa e se esforçava para aproveitar a oportunidade.

No final da primeira semana, ela já havia conquistado a confiança de todo mundo. Seu jeito discreto não perturbava ninguém e nem mesmo Karen achou ruim quando descobriu que teria que dividir o trailler com ela na próxima viagem.

- Pausa, pessoal! – berrou Kripke. – Precisamos descansar. Vejo vocês no domingo, as 4 da manhã pra sairmos para Utah. Não vou admitir atrasos.

Aquela última frase foi dita especialmente a Jensen, que sorriu e mostrou o dedo do meio para o diretor. Todos riram e pegaram suas coisas para deixar o estúdio.

No caminho até o estacionamento, Jensen se encontrou com Michael Rosenbaun. Há semanas não se viam e o careca parecia querer colocar o papo em dia, pelo menos até chegarem a seus carros. Ele falou um bocado até se dar conta de que pela primeira vez nos últimos 2 anos ele via Jensen sair do estúdio sem Jared.

- Ei, cadê o grandão? – perguntou.

- Ah, está vindo aí. Ele ficou discutindo umas coisas com o Misha e...

- Tem certeza que ele ficou conversando com o Collins? – perguntou Michael, algo em sua voz denotava um pouco de malícia.

Olhando para trás, Jensen engoliu em seco. Jared vinha ao lado de Mandy, conversando animado e rindo. Rindo daquele jeito. Jogando a cabeça para trás e afundando ainda mais as covinhas em suas bochechas.

- Quem é a novata com o Jared? – perguntou Tom Welling que chegava correndo até os dois atores.

- É a Mandy, ela é...

- A nova roteirista? Não brinca! – exclamou Tom surpreso.

- Vocês já sabem?

- Todo mundo sabe! E estão todos curiosos para saber quem é a fangirl que deu a sorte grande. E pelo visto, a sorte dela tem mais de 1,90 de altura. – falou Michael rindo pra valer.

E aquele comentário fez Jensen sentir o estomago revirar. E quando Jensen achou que ele não poderia estar mais ferrado, reparou que Jared carregava a mochila da roteirista com uma mão enquanto examinava os óculos dela com a outra.

Ela ria e tentava pegar os óculos das mãos dele novamente, mas era inútil já que ele era pelo menos uns 30 centímetros mais alto que ela.

Quando se aproximaram do grupo, Jared fez "as honras da casa" e apresentou a roteirista aos outros dois atores. E pela primeira vez Jensen viu a menina corar.

E ele não ia perder a oportunidade.

- É impressão minha ou você ficou encabulada? – falou na maior altura.

Ele podia jurar que viu o músculo do pescoço de Mandy retesar de tensão antes que ela respondesse com a maior calma do mundo:

- Não é impressão, não. É só que eu adoro vilões. E o Lex, bem, o Lex só perde pro Eric Northman, na minha lista.

Michael sentiu que ele mesmo estava corando e isso não era comum. Mandy deu uma gargalhada divertida e todo mundo acompanhou a risada, inclusive Jensen que não pode evitar pensar que a jovem se saiu bem.

- Meninos, vou deixá-los agora. Obrigada, Jay! – disse pegando a mochila da mão dele, esbarrando propositalmente nos dedos sem parecer sem graça com a situação.

- De nada! – ele respondeu automaticamente e deu um beijo na testa dela.

Ela acenou para os outros e saiu, rebolando discretamente, como se quisesse impedir os próprios quadris de balançarem. Os quatro amigos ficaram ali, em silêncio, até que Jensen quebrou o constrangimento e saiu para o estacionamento resmungando alguma coisa que soou como "você é um idiota, Padaleck".

*****

Os quatro combinaram de se encontrar num bar no centro da cidade, aonde uma cantora country ia se apresentar. Já que os J's iam passar quase um mês fora, seria bom eles saírem juntos uma última vez.

- Collins vem? – perguntou Tom, sabendo que vez ou outra o "anjo" resolvia aparecer nas baladas.

- Não sei, eu liguei pra ele, mas ele não me respondeu com precisão. – tornou Jensen.

Era sempre assim, eles ligavam, chamavam Misha e se desse na telha, ele simplesmente aparecia. Algumas vezes até mesmo no final da festa. Cat Power subiu ao palco e foi ovacionada pela platéia. A música começou e eles mais prestavam atenção na cantora, que alem de ter uma voz agradável era bem bonita. Vez ou outra faziam um comentário, buscavam mais cervejas, mas a atenção estava voltada ao show em si.

Já na oitava música, Jared sentiu um cutucão e sorriu ao ver Misha ao seu lado. Fez sinal para o amigo se afastar no banco e em vez de sentar, abriu espaço para que Mandy fizesse isso. Só então o mais alto percebeu que a roteirista estava junto.

Cumprimentou-a e fez sinal para que se aproximasse mais e assim sobrasse espaço para Misha. Por um momento, Jensen sorriu internamente sentindo a coxa de Jared junto a sua.

Ele ainda negava o que sentia pelo amigo, mas permitia-se uma leve agitação íntima quando percebia que ele havia invadido seu espaço pessoal. Virou-se para fazer algum comentário maldoso, ao pé do ouvido de Jay, o que realmente deveria fazê-lo se engasgar e depois rir levando tudo na brincadeira como sempre faziam.

Só então ele reparou que a mesa estava mais cheia. E que Jared não prestava mais atenção na música, pois estava ocupado demais falando alguma de suas piadas ao ouvido "dela".

Respirou fundo, tentando controlar a contrariedade, sim, porque ele jamais admitiria que o que sentia ali era ciúmes. Ciúmes da proximidade da boca de Jared do ouvido da garota, do perfume dele que ela poderia sentir e, céus, Jared estava mesmo oferecendo uma bala para ela?

De repente a cerveja estava quente demais, o banco estava apertado e sua bexiga parecia que ia explodir. Não que tivesse bebido além da conta, apenas precisava sair dali e colocar a cabeça no lugar.

Se levantou passando por cima de Michael e saindo em direção ao banheiro, torcendo para que Jared percebesse e fosse atrás dele saber se estava tudo bem. O loiro entrou no banheiro masculino e após se certificar de que sua bexiga nem estava tão cheia assim, foi lavar as mãos e o rosto.

Neste instante, a porta se abriu e ele se virou esperançoso, mas o sorriso morreu antes de nascer quando ele percebeu que era apenas Tom quem entrava ali.

- O que aconteceu? Você parecia perturbado quando saiu da mesa – falou o alto enquanto abria o zíper da calça e fazia o que precisava ser feito.

- Nada demais. Só precisava vir ao banheiro – mentiu descaradamente.

- Sei. Aposto que – ele parou de falar para se concentrar no fechamento da própria calça – a nova roteirista apertou sua bexiga quando sentou ao lado do Jay, acertei?

- Vá se ferrar, Tom!

- Ah para com isso, Jen. Eu te conheço há mais tempo que todo mundo aqui nessa festa. Posso não ser o seu melhor amigo nem nada, mas eu sei exatamente quando você fica quando está com ciúmes.

Jensen não disse nada. Encostou na parede, apoiando um dos pés contra ela e cruzou os braços, dando ao ator de Smalville seu olhar mais irritado.

- Ok, não quer admitir que você tem uma queda pelo grandão, não admita. Mas eu vou te falar apenas duas coisas: a primeira é que enquanto você não assumir o que sente e não falar pra ele, não pode exigir nada dele e muito menos dela.

- E a segunda? – perguntou o mais velho, vendo que Tom se dirigia para a porta do banheiro.

- A segunda, - ele disse dando uma olhada para fora – é que eu esperaria essa música acabar antes de sair.

A curiosidade falou mais alto que o bom senso e Jensen mandou o conselho do amigo pro espaço, quando alcançou a porta e olhou para a mesa em que estavam sentados antes. Não conseguiu ver Jay ou Mandy por ali e quando passou os olhos pela pista de dança, notou os dois abraçados, dançando ao som de Love and Communication.

- Se isso na sua cara não é ciúme, eu sou a batgirl. – falou Tom, dando um tapinha amistoso no ombro de Jensen e o puxando para a mesa.

A música acabou, e os dois voltaram rindo e se jogaram entre os amigos.

- Qual é a sensação de dançar com um poste? – perguntou Misha.

- Ah, eu acho que foi a coisa mais estranha que eu fiz. Nunca na vida dancei com alguém cujo umbigo ficasse praticamente na altura dos meus olhos – ela ria, visivelmente afogueada – Vou buscar uma cerveja, alguém quer alguma coisa do bar?

- Eu quero, mas vou lá com você! – E Misha seguiu a roteirista.

No caminho até o bar, o ator puxou Mandy pra um canto e perguntou diretamente:

- Você está dando em cima do Jared? Por que isso pode virar confusão. Sabe, eles...

- Ei, Misha. Calma. Primeiro, não, eu não estou dando em cima do Jay. Segundo, eu sei que eles não ficam com ninguém da equipe. E terceiro, eu só quero ver a confusão.

- Ah bom, eu pen... O quê? O que você disse?

Ela sorriu de um jeito sacana que Collins ainda não tinha visto. Mas de alguma maneira o sorriso o contagiou e da preocupação, ele passou imediatamente ao interesse.

- Vai me dizer que o Jay e o Jen são só amigos? E nem adianta me olhar assim. Isso não é papo de fangirl padackles. É só o que eu observei nessas semanas de trabalho.

- Ta, eu não vou negar que todo mundo comenta que eles se tocam demais, se olham demais e...

- São quentes demais quando estão juntos. – e ela riu ao ver Misha corar de satisfação com o comentário.

- Ok. Mas como isso vai virar uma confusão?

- Oh, bom que tocou nesse assunto. É aí que você entra.

**********

Na mesa, os atores ficaram conversando, ainda ouvindo as músicas de Cat Power. Jensen tentava voltar a agir normalmente. Ele estava sendo imaturo. Tom tinha razão. Se ele não sentia nada por Jared, não havia porque ficar incomodado do amigo ter encontrado uma pessoa divertida para paquerar, mesmo que isso quebrasse as regras de não se envolverem com a equipe de produção.

E no fim das contas, Mandy era mesmo engraçada, não parecia ser do tipo possessiva e tinha um belo sorriso. Sabia a hora certa de fazer piadas e ainda por cima apreciava música country como eles. Além disso, seus outros amigos pareciam bastante a vontade ao lado dela.

Estava pensando nisso quando ouviu a conversa dos amigos:

- Então você e a Mandy, é? E aquela história de não se envolver com a equipe? – perguntou Michael displicentemente.

- Ah, nada a ver... – respondeu Jared com um sorriso, desses capazes de fazer você sorrir junto.

- Nada a ver você e ela ou o lance do envolvimento com alguém da equipe? – Tom entrou no meio.

O moreno ia continuar a falar, mas seu celular tocou. Ele fez um sinal, abaixou a cabeça para ouvir melhor e depois de um tempo, não mais que uns dois ou três minutos, ele desligou e olhou para Jared, ainda esperando por uma resposta.

- Nada a ver eu e ela... eu acho! – acrescentou com uma risada – Agora, falando sério. Ela é divertida e é fácil conversar com ela.

- Ela é bem bonitinha – comentou Jensen, arrancando um olhar incrédulo de Tom que instantes atrás poderia jurar que o loiro ali seria capaz de esganar a garota só por ela estar dançando com seu "amigo".

- Ih, se eu não ficar com ela parece que tem mais alguém interessado é? – falou Jared, com uma expressão indecifrável.

- Opa! Isso está ficando interessante! – Tom Welling sorria de um jeito desafiador.

- Interessante como? – perguntaram ao mesmo tempo Jensen e Jared.

- Eu sugiro uma aposta. Uma competição saudável entre vocês. "Quem vai ficar com Mandy?"

- O quê? – agora até Michael se juntou ao coro, mas ao contrário dos outros dois continuou falando – Você ta maluco, Tom? Vai brincar com ela assim? Cara isso é idiotice!

- Não vou brincar com ninguém, Michael. Relaxa! Eu só vou transformar um interesse comum de dois amigos em uma espécie de gincana saudável. E quem vencer, além de ficar com a mocinha, pode ter o que quiser do adversário.

- Ela não me parece interessada em nenhum dos dois, Tom! – advertiu o careca.

- Cara, falando desse jeito parece que você também vai querer entrar na disputa. – Jensen comentou sorrindo.

Jensen topou o desafio e usou todo seu poder de convencimento para fazer Jared aceitar também. Tom definiu as regras da "disputa" e, ignorando completamente a cara emburrada de Michael, deu por iniciada a competição.

Quando Misha e Mandy retornaram cada um com sua bebida, o clima na mesa estava estranho, mas nenhum dos dois falou nada. Mandy sentou em seu lugar abriu uma garrafa de cerveja e despejou o conteúdo num copo.

- Você bebe cerveja assim? – "Lex" perguntou, tentando puxar algum assunto que fugisse da idéia idiota da aposta.

- Ah, bem... – ela deu um gole – É que, quando você escreve fanfic, lê muitas fanfics de vários estilos também. E nessas fanfics mais "adultas", colocar a boca direto no gargalo da garrafa é sempre um início de pensamentos bastante censurados.

Jensen e Jared que estavam ao mesmo tempo com suas garrafas na boca, engasgaram com o comentário e Misha ainda juraria, muito tempo depois, que naquele momento um pouco de cerveja saiu pelo nariz dos colegas de cena.

- Desculpem, mas é verdade! – ela ria alto e balançava a cabeça. – Vocês não têm idéia de como a mente dos ficwriters é criativa.

- Eu tenho! – falou Collins, sem a menor cerimônia – Já li coisas absurdas envolvendo vocês dois.

Jared arregalou os olhos. Ele sabia da existência das fics, afinal, quem não sabia. Mas ver Misha admitir que já tinha lido, era novidade.

- Você... – começou Jensen, falando diretamente com a roteirista – você já escreveu coisas desse tipo?

- Ah sim!

Todos ficaram quietos, encarando-a como se ela tivesse acabado de se transformar numa versão cor de rosa do incrível Hulk.

- Mas nunca escrevi sobre vocês. Ou sobre seus personagens. Assumo que já li algumas histórias, umas realmente interessantes, mas escrever mesmo? Não tenho a capacidade que essas pessoas têm.

- Capacidade? Você quer dizer perversão, não é? – ralhou Jared, um pouco embaraçado com o rumo que a conversa tomava.

- Não! É questão de capacidade mesmo. Eles conseguem pegar dois caras absurdamente heteros e envolvê-los num relacionamento sem colocar uma aura de purpurina rodeando as cenas. Isso é incrível!

- É, eu reparei nisso! – comentou Misha – Alguns escritores fazem as coisas ficarem bem possíveis.

- Você disse que já escreveu isso, mas não com a gente. Com quem foi? – falou Jensen, tentando mais uma vez mudar o foco da conversa – Só falta me dizer que já escreveu isso de Smallville. Eu não acharia estranho, lembrando o modo como você ficou afetada ao conhecer o Michael.

Foi a vez do careca engasgar e ficar sem entender a situação. A idéia era Jensen conquistar a garota e não empurrá-la pra cima dele, apesar da idéia não desagradá-lo de todo.

- Eu nunca escrevi sobre Smallville, Jen. E nunca li nada também. Acho que não queria que nada estragasse a imagem que eu tenho do Clark e do Lex. – ela sorria divertida com a reação dos caras na mesa – Mas se vocês querem saber, no meu passado sombrio de ficwriter, eu já escrevi algumas Drarrys.

- Drarry? – repetiu Tom.

- É, como em Padackles, mas é a junção dos nomes Draco e Harry. Sabem? De Harry Potter?

- Wow, eu nunca mais vou ler Harry Potter com os mesmos olhos depois dessa – Jared gargalhava.

- Ele é ou não é uma garota? Lê Harry Potter, tem uma coleção de camisas rosa e ainda tem Rick Martin como toque de celular.

Jensen ganhou um beliscão pelo comentário e eles continuaram conversando sobre as fanfics que Mandy escreveu ou leu e tirando sarro entre eles.

O assunto foi morrendo aos poucos e logo eles caíram naquele silencio típico que surge nas rodas de amigos quando uma piada arrancou risadas por tempo demais.

A cantora no palco anunciava a última música a ser executada "Still in Love". Jensen tocou na mão de Mandy, em cima da mesa, e falou:

- Você só aceita dançar com o Jay ou eu posso te convidar também?

Ela deu um sorriso enquanto aceitava a mão que ele estendia e foi com ele para a pista. Jensen dançava aquele estilo de música melhor que Jared, talvez por ser mais baixo ou por ter as pernas levemente arqueadas. Ele rodava a moça no salão e a trazia pra perto de si e depois a rodava para longe outra vez.

- Eu tenho que me desculpar com você. Acho que não fui legal esses dias.

- Sem problemas. Eu entendo seu receio. Mas eu não sou uma fangirl, Jen. E eu ia ficar muito feliz se você entendesse isso.

- Olha, eu já entendi. Desculpa, de verdade.

- Você não tem o mesmo olhar de cachorrinho abandonado que o Jay, mas chega perto, sabia?

E ele riu. Dançaram mais um pouco até que ele perguntou, sentindo o coração acelerar, com medo da resposta:

- Por falar em Jay... Você e ele? Alguma coisa acontecendo?

- Não. Jay é um cara incrível, mas nós somos apenas amigos. E entre vocês? Tem algo acontecendo? – ela gargalhou vendo a cara assustada dele com a pergunta – Desculpa, Jen. Piadinha de ficwriter.

* * *

**Nota: **Bom, pessoal, eu nunca escrevi Padackles então não sei se está ficando boa. Por isso conto com as reviews de vcs pra poder dar prosseguimento à história... Obrigada por ter lido e espero que continue lendo...rs...


	3. Primeira Prova – Jensen 30 pontos

**Capítulo III – Primeira Prova – Jensen 30 pontos**

* * *

Pelas regras de Tom Welling, a primeira coisa que um dos atores de Supernatural deveria fazer era conseguir o maior número possível de informações pessoais da roteirista. O que seria um tanto difícil, já que Mandy preferia falar sobre a cotação do xelim na bolsa de valores de Bangladesh do que mencionar sua vida pessoal dentro do estúdio.

Precisavam arrumar um jeito de sair. Ir para algum lugar fora do set de gravação. Mas parecia ser impossível. Aquele episodio novo, escrito por ela, era o mais difícil de todos que eles já gravaram. Envolvia muitos ritos sobrenaturais, alguns figurantes e uma alta carga emocional que os estava deixando cansados.

A idéia veio de Jared, que começava a ficar bem competitivo em relação à aposta. Um jantar para os amigos na casa dos J's. Eles pediriam comida, comprariam umas bebidas, uns potes de sorvete e poderiam passar um tempo conversando e descansando.

Os convites começaram a circular entre o pessoal, mas no começo da noite, apenas Misha, Erik, Sera, Karen e os J's estavam lá. O olhar de Jay foi de completo desapontamento quando viu Misha chegar sozinho desta vez.

- Oras, Mandy não veio com você? – perguntou enquanto o amigo entrava pela sala.

- Não! Parece que ela já tinha compromisso.

- Compromisso? Como assim? – o mais alto parecia inconformado, mas não podia revelar a Misha a aposta que havia feito com Tom Welling.

- Não sei, Jay! Mas ela pareceu muito apressada ao sair do set hoje. – e vendo o suspiro cada vez mais incomodado do grandão, assomou – Se está tão curioso assim, por que não liga para ela?

- Eu... eu não tenho o celular dela. – afirmou, embaraçado.

- Não seja por isso! – Misha tirou o aparelho do bolso da calça, discou um número e esperou chamar, assim que deu o primeiro toque, passou para as mãos de Jay murmurando – Vai fundo, JT.

Ele saiu para os fundos da casa onde o resto do pessoal estava e não ficou para ouvir a conversa. Do outro lado da linha, o celular foi atendido, mas não por Mandy.

- Collins, sua bicha! A Mandy ta ocupada agora! Será que você não consegue ficar cinco minutos sem ela?

Jared conhecia aquela voz. E a risada de Mandy ao fundo, indicava que ela não estava tão longe da pessoa que atendeu seu celular.

- Hei, Collins? Você morreu, cara? – o rapaz insistiu.

- Mike? Michael Rosenbaum? É você mesmo?

- Jay! Cara, o que está fazendo com o celular do Misha?

- Eu que pergunto o que você está fazendo com o celular da Mandy!

- Nada... é só que a gente tava vendo um filme e...

- Vocês estão no cinema? E você atendeu o telefone...?

- Que cinema, Jay? Ta louco? Eu to aqui no apartamento da Mandy...

Jared sentiu o estomago revirar. Michael sabia da aposta! Poderia atrapalhar, poderia colocar tudo a perder... Pior, poderia contar a verdade a ela e isso decididamente seria catastrófico. Já podia imaginar a cena que ela escreveria em que seu personagem, Sam, sofreria muito. Ou pagaria um mico horroroso. Ou sofreria muito pagando um mico horroroso!

- Dá o celular aqui! – ele ouviu a voz de Mandy dizendo e em seguida – Oi Jay! Ta tudo bem?

- Anh...? Eu? To sim! É só que... eu pensei que você também viesse aqui para casa, junto com o pessoal!

- Oh, Jay! Desculpe, mas eu já tinha combinado de ver esses filmes com o Mike. Eu ia chamar vocês, mas você apareceu com o jantar antes. Achei que ficava feio fazer um convite sobre o seu.

Aquilo era estranho. Ela já havia combinado com o Mike? O que raios o careca achava que estava fazendo? Ele precisava pensar. E pensar rápido. Franziu a testa num esforço inútil. Nada passava pela sua cabeça a não ser socar Michael no dia seguinte.

- Tudo bem! Fica para uma próxima então!

Ele desligou o celular e quando se virou em direção à cozinha viu que Jensen estava ali, encostado numa parede esperando. A cara séria e um leve biquinho aborrecido. Aquela visão era perturbadora, mas Jared preferia pensar que aquilo se devia ao fato de ter sido surpreendido ligando para Mandy e não por sentir a calça começar a apertar olhando o biquinho do amigo.

- Hei, Jen. Faz tempo que está aí?

- O bastante para saber que a Mandy não vem porque ta se pegando com o Mike no sofá da casa dela.

Jensen era rude quando queria.

- Como você pode... como sabe?

- Não foi o que você ouviu? Ela e Mike estão na casa dela vendo filme. Sei, muito inocente, conhecendo o Rosenbaum como o conheço. Ainda mais sabendo que ele não gostou da nossa aposta e que a Mandy tem uma quedinha por ele.

Jared ficou levemente perturbado.

- O que você acha que...

- Eu não acho, Jay. Eu VOU fazer alguma coisa. Me dá o celular do Misha.

- O quê?

- Não mandei o besta deixar o aparelho com a gente. – ele sorria de um jeito sacana que bem lembrava Dean Winchester e Jared sentiu um frio na espinha.

Já com o aparelho do amigo em mãos, procurou na agenda o número, tentou memorizar bem, mas não ligou para Mandy. A ligação foi para outra pessoa.

- Tom! É o Jensen. Não, o meu celular acabou a bateria e o Misha me emprestou o dele. Aqui, eu to procurando o Mike, sabe dele? – ignorou completamente a cara de surpresa de Jared, vendo o amigo mentir descaradamente assim e continuou a conversa, já com um ar mais divertido – Cara, como você deixa? E a nossa aposta? Sei, sei... Mas você sabe onde ela mora?

Jensen mordia o lábio inferior, ouvindo a resposta do amigo. Achava engraçado como Tom gostava de falar. Deveria ser mesmo uma questão de genética. Quanto mais alto, mais tagarela, já que Jared era assim também. Lançou um olhar para o mais novo e percebeu que Jay estava com os olhos fixos em seus lábios. Sentiu o coração falhar uma batida com a constatação, mas não podia fazer nada. Agora era a aposta em primeiro lugar.

- Perfeito, Tom! Pra variar, né? – fez o comentário só para provocar Jared, sabia que o amigo tinha ciúmes do protagonista de Smallville – Passo aí em 10 minutos, ok?

Desligou o celular, colocou na mão de Jared e pegou as chaves do carro. Já estava na porta quando o mais novo o alcançou e entendendo o que aconteceria entrou no caminho.

- Onde pensa que vai?

- Buscar o Tom e depois vamos impedir que o Mike marque um gol antes de mim. Ou de você.

- Eu vou junto!

- De jeito nenhum! Você inventou esse jantar. Você é o anfitrião! Tem que fazer companhia para as visitas.

Com uma risada sacana, ele passou por Jared, entrou no carro e deu a partida. Chegou rápido e Tom já o esperava na porta de casa. Ele foi indicando o caminho, tentando entender como os atores de outras séries sabiam o endereço da roteirista e eles, colegas de trabalho, ainda não sabiam.

Chegaram a um prédio discreto. Cinco andares, sem elevador e Mandy morava no último. Jensen praguejou enquanto subia as escadas e quando pararam diante da porta do apartamento dela, ele arfava um pouco.

Aprumou o peito, colou na face sua melhor expressão e tocou a campainha. Ouviu Mandy gritar algo como "abre pra mim" e logo o barulho da chave girando na porta. Quando Michael abriu a porta e deu de cara com Tom e Jensen parados ali, deu um sorriso muito, MUITO sacana. Virou o pescoço pra dentro e gritou:

- Amor! Você tem visita!

Segurou para não gargalhar diante da cara que Jensen Ackles fazia ali, parado no corredor. Mandy veio correndo ver quem era e antes mesmo de chegar na porta, bateu com o pano de prato na bunda de Michael.

Espere aí? Jensen havia visto direito? Ela bateu mesmo na bunda de Michael Rosenbaum?

- Opa, surpresa boa! Entrem! Jensen, você não devia estar jantando na sua casa? – a expressão no rosto dela era bem mais suave que a que ele normalmente via no estúdio.

Eles entraram, Tom parecia mais a vontade que Jensen, mas o loiro não conseguiu não reparar em cada detalhe do lugar. Notava-se que ela havia se mudado há pouco tempo, pois algumas caixas de papelão ainda estavam fechadas e espalhadas pela sala. Mas o lugar era agradável. Um sofá cinza de três lugares, com algumas almofadas vermelhas, uma poltrona reclinável de couro preto, uma TV grande e um DVD. Havia uma mesa de centro, que além de um arranjo de flores e pedras transparentes, agora tinha duas garrafas de cerveja e uma grande bacia com batatinhas. Sob a mesa, um tapete macio em tons de vinho e ao canto, uma luminária moderna.

A sala dividia espaço com a cozinha, separados apenas por um balcão, próximo de onde ela espalhou alguns bancos de madeira. Na cozinha, um fogão, uma geladeira repleta de imãs, uma mesa e um microondas. Tudo muito bem organizado e decorado com utensílios coloridos, bem diferentes da sala, que era sóbria e até requintada. Havia ainda um lavabo e um corredor que devia levar ao quarto e ao banheiro.

Ela ofereceu uma cerveja para os dois e depois de buscá-las na geladeira, indicou o sofá para sentarem. Michael estava na poltrona e ela se posicionou sentando ao lado dele, no braço do estofado, sem nenhum tipo de embaraço.

Jensen ficou extremamente incomodado e Tom também pareceu surpreso. Ainda mais que Mandy usava apenas um short de brim, bege, não muito curto, mas que deixava suas pernas bem a mostra e uma camiseta azul escura. Os cabelos estavam soltos e ela bebia a cerveja direto da garrafa, diferente do que fez no bar.

- Como você fez para fugir do jantar? – perguntou Michael divertido com o desconforto de Jensen.

- Ah, eu não fugi! Apenas vim buscar vocês. – respondeu, dando um longo gole na bebida, tentando se acalmar.

Rosenbaum realmente queria atrapalhar a aposta. Ele teria uma conversa com o careca logo mais.

- E quem disse que a gente vai com você? Acho que temos algumas coisas pra fazer ainda... – respondeu Mandy enquanto apoiava o braço sobre o ombro de Michael, que correspondeu apoiando uma das mãos sobre a coxa da jovem apertando levemente.

Jensen corou. Jensen Ross Ackles corou com aquela resposta e os gestos dos dois ali em sua frente. Michael foi o primeiro que não agüentou e desatou numa crise de risos que só perdia para as de Jared. Mandy também começou a rir e Tom acompanhou. Todos olhando para a cara do texano que decididamente começava a ficar irritado.

- Desculpa, Jen! – Mandy disse, enxugando uma das lágrimas – Foi só uma brincadeira. Nós vamos sim! Só me deixa trocar de roupa. Cinco minutos!

Ela saiu pelo corredor e eles se sentaram de novo. Não existia mulher no mundo que se aprontava em cinco minutos, então era melhor sentar. Jensen olhava indignado para Michael que achou melhor das uma explicação para o amigo.

- Jen, relaxa. Não ta acontecendo nada e eu também não falei nada para ela, ok? Eu só vim assistir filme, mesmo! E outra, isso tudo foi encenação. O Tom me ligou dizendo que vocês vinham para cá.

Jensen fuzilou o outro com os olhos e já ia dar uma bronca quando Mandy entrou na sala, já de calças brancas e largas e uma regata justa, roxa, que mostrava a diferença de proporções entre a cintura fina e o quadril largo da jovem. Ela calçava uma sandália branca também, com um pequeno salto que a deixava uns oito centímetros mais alta e trazia consigo uma jaqueta jeans e uma bolsa pequena. Não prendeu os cabelos, mas amarrou um lenço branco segurando a franja e colocou brincos de argolas prateadas. Um brilho discreto nos lábios carnudos e tirou os óculos.

Não era uma mulher fatal, mas tanto Tom quanto Jensen notaram que Michael gostou do que viu.

- Você tem certeza que é mulher? Poxa, cinco minutos exatos! – exclamou Tom.

Ela achou melhor não responder. Apenas pegou a chave de casa e acenou para que saíssem dali. Descendo as escadas, Mandy e Tom iam na frente, mais acostumados ao exercício. Jensen achou providencial, e chamou Michael.

- Eu levo ela no meu carro. Você carrega o Tom.

- Por que isso, agora?

- Você sabe porque!

Quando chegaram à rua, Michael deu uma desculpa qualquer e chamou Tom para ir com ele, deixando bem claro que Mandy deveria seguir no carro de Jensen. O loiro esperou os amigos darem a partida e saiu atrás, mas tomou um outro caminho, um pouco mais longo.

- A sua casa não fica para este lado – comentou ela – Está me seqüestrando?

Ela parecia divertida, mas olhava com curiosidade para o ator. Queria entender todas as reações de Jensen nos últimos dias. Algumas vezes ela sentia que ele quase a detestava e em outras, dava mostras de adorar sua companhia.

- Ah, eu preciso passar no mercado. Você sabe que o Tom come pra caramba!

- Sem problemas! Tem um mercado bom aqui perto, fica a duas quadras daqui.

Jensen guiou o carro até lá e estacionou. Ele ia descer do carro, quando sentiu a mão dela segurando a dele. Olhou-a com uma expressão curiosa e chegou a pensar que seria uma boa oportunidade de roubar um beijo e sair na frente de Jared na disputa. Mas ela apenas sorriu e disse:

- Não quer que eu desça e compre o que você precisa? O mercado está meio cheio e você pode ser reconhecido.

- Sem problemas. Ás vezes eu preciso fazer coisas normais também. Se eu for reconhecido, paro, tiro fotos, cumprimento e em cinco minutos a gente sai de lá. Ou então, já que você se mostrou uma ótima atriz no seu teatrinho com o Michael, você pode fingir que está passando mal e eu saio pra te socorrer.

Ela gargalhou e desceu do carro ao lado dele. Eles seguiram para o mercado e só então Jensen se deu conta de que não sabia o que ia comprar. Dentro da loja, muitas pessoas se viraram para olhar o astro de Supernatural e a sua companhia até então desconhecida.

- É estranho... – murmurou ela.

- O que?

- Isso de todo mundo ficar olhando pra gente...

Jensen sorriu de um jeito que ela ainda não havia visto. Um jeito que parecia mais natural e ao mesmo tempo dava um brilho maroto aos seus olhos verdes. Ali, só os dois, longe do resto do elenco, longe de Jared principalmente, ele ficava a vontade ao lado dela.

- Quer se divertir um pouco?

- Do que você está falando? – um olhar de dúvida, medo e diversão ganhou a expressão dela.

- Vem comigo! – ele disse pegando a mão dela e puxando-a para perto dele enquanto caminhavam para a sessão de frios.

Jensen não largava a mão dela e eles caminhavam pelo mercado. Chegando até um freezer, ele perguntou qual bebida ela preferia e eles foram escolhendo e colocando na cestinha que ele carregava. Depois, se dirigiram a um balcão de sorvetes.

Jensen parou mais perto dela e Mandy pode sentir a respiração dele quase próxima a seu pescoço. Era uma sensação no mínimo surreal.

- Qual você quer?

Ela ouviu a voz rouca dele e se odiou intimamente por perceber que havia arrepiado. E que obviamente ele havia notado isso, pois repetiu a pergunta. Ela engoliu em seco o mais discretamente que conseguiu e respondeu:

- Frutas vermelhas. É o meu favorito!

A balconista, apesar de estar em choque com a presença de Jensen Ackles ali, diante dela, chamou a atenção dos dois e sugeriu:

- Temos um novo sabor! Amora silvestre, não querem experimentar?

Diante da afirmativa, a moça pegou uma colher de plástico transparente e serviu uma porção generosa do sorvete e entregando-a para o ator. Já ia fazer o mesmo com outra colher para entregar à roteirista que ela não conhecia, quando notou que Jensen havia provado apenas um pouco e com uma expressão deliciada, levou a colher à boca de sua acompanhante, com um olhar extremamente sedutor.

Se Mandy se surpreendeu com o gesto, não deixou transparecer. Apenas entendeu o que Jensen pretendia e deixou que ele servisse o sorvete. E ficou sem saber o que era melhor: o sabor do sorvete ou o modo como Jensen encarava seus lábios.

No final eles compraram um pote daquele sabor e um de Capuccino, que Mandy jurava que Jensen ia amar. Ele chegou a pensar em levar algo para Jared, mas acabou desistindo.

Quando entraram no carro para voltar para a casa dos protagonistas da série, Mandy suspirou, colocou o cinto de segurança e disse:

- Você sabe que vai ter problemas amanhã, não é?

- Problemas?

- Claro! Pelo menos uns 8 celulares fotografaram a nossa "sessão de compras" e vai ter foto de você me servindo sorvete pra todo site e blog no mundo inteiro.

- Ah, por isso? Não se preocupe! Não fiz nada que possa estragar minha imagem. E você também pode ficar tanquila, porque ninguém da equipe vai se importar.

No caminho de volta, Jensen dirigiu devagar, e foi puxando assunto. Quando chegou em casa, já sabia que ela era de aquário, adorava caminhar e correr pela manhã, tinha vontade de comprar um gato mas achava que não ia ter tempo pra cuidar do animal.

Bom, aquilo deveria ser informação suficiente para apresentar a Tom. Junto com a foto que ele teria que pedir a Misha pra conseguir pra ele na Internet.

- Jen... – ela disse antes de descerem do carro, vendo que Jay estava na janela vigiando a chegada deles com cara de poucos amigos – Isso tudo, essa foto, você tem certeza que isso não vai me prejudicar? Porque eu li aquele lance de vocês não se envolverem com ninguém da produção... e eu sei que a gente não tem nada, você sabe que a gente não tem nada, mas alguém pode achar que sim então...

- Shiiii – ele fez colocando o indicador sobre os lábios dela, sabendo que Jared observava cada ação – Fica tranqüila, já disse. E essa coisa de não nos envolvermos com a equipe, bem, você reparou no quanto as pessoas dali são diferentes de você?

- Diferentes?

- É! Elas não são tão lindas assim!

Pronto! Tudo o que ele precisava, uma frase de efeito para fazê-la balançar. Sorriu confiante e soltou o cinto de segurança dela e o seu. Ela desceu do carro, com um sorriso meio encabulado e andou ao lado dele até a porta que se abriu com um Jared entre o ansioso e o emburrado por ali.

- Cara, onde vocês estavam? – perguntou Jared num esforço visível para parecer calmo e descontraído.

- Fomos buscar mais cerveja e sorvete – explicou Mandy, ficando na ponta dos pés para dar um beijo na bochecha do anfitrião. – Bom te ver também, Jay.

- Oh, desculpe, Mandy. Primeira vez que vem na nossa casa e eu to sendo estúpido. Foi mal!

- Relaxa! – ela sorriu, passando o braço em torno da cintura do grandão e o puxando pra dentro – Então, vai me mostrar tudo ou vou ter que dar uma de bisbilhoteira?

Jared a levou a cada canto da casa, fazendo questão de sempre arrumar um motivo para tocar na jovem. Alguma vez no ombro, outras na mão e até mesmo no rosto dela, retirando uma mecha do cabelo que escapava do lenço amarrado.

Jensen não se preocupou em vigiar o que ele fazia com a roteirista. Foi guardar o sorvete com um sorriso triunfante. Tom veio do quintal, onde todo o pessoal estava sentado, conversando e brincando com Harley e Saddie.

- Você não se preocupa do Jared estar sozinho com ela no andar de cima da casa, justo onde estão as camas de casal tão convidativas que vocês têm?

- Em primeiro lugar, não sabia que achava nossas camas convidativas. Se quiser, posso te convidar qualquer dia – ele gargalhou com a cara de nojo que Tom fez – Em segundo lugar, não me preocupo. Essa aposta está ganha!

- O que vocês fizeram? – a voz dele ficou meio séria demais de repente.

- Nada. Ainda... – e com um sorriso enigmático, abriu uma cerveja, deu um gole e completou – Dá uma olhada amanhã na Internet e me diga quantos pontos eu ganhei.


	4. Segunda Prova – Jared avança

**Capítulo IV – Segunda Prova – Jared avança para a segunda base**

* * *

Não é preciso dizer o estado de indignação de Jared ao ver a foto do amigo e da roteirista na Internet. Na sala, com o notebook no colo, ele olhava da foto para um Jensen sorridente e largado de qualquer jeito sobre o sofá.

- Vai me explicar isso, não vai?

- O que tem para explicar, Jay?

- Vocês ficaram? Ontem vocês dois ficaram diante de um mercado inteiro?

- Não! Nós flertamos, foi só isso. Por que está tão zangado? Só porque passei a sua frente na aposta?

- Não tem nada a ver com a aposta, Jen! – o moreno falou, batendo a tampa do notebook com bem menos cuidado do que costumava ter.

Jensen encarou o amigo, parecendo estar vendo um Jared totalmente novo diante de si. Jamais o havia visto tão nervoso. De olhos fechados, Jared balançava a cabeça e respirava fundo.

Ele não havia gostado de ver a proximidade dos dois. Preferia imensamente quando Jensen achava que Mandy era apenas mais uma fangirl. Agora que ela ganhava algum espaço na vida do loiro, mesmo que por causa da aposta, Jared sentia-se incomodado. Era como se estivesse perdendo Jen para ela. Sentia _ciúmes_.

Não podia admitir isso. Era ridículo! Ele não tinha ciúmes de Daneel, quando eles ainda eram noivos. Ele não teve ciúmes de nenhuma das namoradas de Jensen até então. Mas Mandy, ela era diferente.

- Jay, você é mesmo muito estranho! Você aceitou a aposta, e antes disso já estava flertando com ela! Então qual é o problema?

Jared o encarou tentando esconder a mágoa no olhar, mas desviou o rosto ao notar que Jensen já fazia seu biquinho emburrado que ele achava que era... bom, no mínimo interessante, para não dizer sexy.

- Ah meu Deus! – Jensen exclamou e por um instante Jared sentiu as bochechas corarem, imaginando ter pensado alto sobre a boca do outro – Não vá me dizer que você está interessado nela de verdade?

_Não, estou interessado em você!_ Ele ouviu o próprio cérebro responder à pergunta, mas apertou os lábios impedindo que as palavras saíssem da sua boca.

- Eu... eu não sei o que responder, Jen! Acho que preciso dormir... Estou cansado. O Kripke ficou aqui até as 5 da manhã e...

- Você não precisa de desculpas, Jay. Quer ficar sozinho? Tudo bem, vou dar uma volta! - Ele se levantou, alcançou a porta da rua e saiu.

Sentado, sozinho na sala, com o rosto enfiado entre as mãos, Jared pensou pela primeira vez que fazer aquela aposta tinha sido a pior idéia da sua vida!

*****

Jensen voltou para casa pelo menos umas duas horas depois. Não falou a Jared onde foi e o moreno também não perguntou. Só voltaram a se falar no dia seguinte, já no estúdio, para gravar as cenas do centésimo episódio da trama.

No intervalo do almoço, Jensen mastigava sem convicção ou apetite um sanduíche que Misha havia levado para ele. O episódio em questão girava todo em torno de Dean e de sua relação com o Arcanjo Miguel. Era um episódio escrito por Kripke desde o início da primeira temporada e ele foi lapidando aos poucos, até chegar ao roteiro que gravavam naquele dia.

Todos os fãs de Supernatural esperavam ansiosamente o episodio e Jensen estava se esforçando para que sua atuação ficasse impecável. Mas isso tinha um preço: o desgaste em cima do loiro era evidente e ele era forçado a parar pelo menos 15 minutos após cada seqüência.

Agora estava em seu trailler para uma pausa maior. Passava os olhos pelo script, mas não lia de verdade. Sua mente estava longe dali, no modo como Jared o olhou na noite anterior.

Ele conhecia o amigo demasiadamente bem para ter entendido que aquele brilho no olhar era ciúme. E sempre que a imagem daquele olhar aparecia diante de si, sua garganta ameaçava fechar de agonia.

_Quem merda estava acontecendo? Por que ele estava se sentindo tão mal com a idéia de ver Jay interessado por alguém?_ E embora as perguntas ainda pairassem na sua mente e se repetissem nas mais diversas variações, a resposta ele sabia faz tempo. A resposta era exatamente a que ele havia negado a Tom Welling no banheiro do bar, no dia em que aceitara a aposta.

Quando disse que a aposta era interessante, só pensava em dar um jeito de afastar Jared de Mandy. Jamais pensou na possibilidade de estar empurrando seu amigo ainda mais para cima da jovem. Largou o sanduíche sobre a mesa e se pôs de pé.

- Isso está errado! – murmurava com raiva de si mesmo e com os olhos marejados.

A porta do trailler se abriu e Jared entrou sem se anunciar, pedir licença ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Mas estancou vendo o estado em que Jensen estava. O loiro não se mexia, estava de pé, a meio caminho da porta e amassava o script com força, enquanto procurava dentro de si mesmo alguma coisa que o fizesse se acalmar.

Ainda não havia notado que tinha companhia, até que se sentiu puxado para um abraço apertado. Um típico abraço de urso dado por Jared. A princípio quis se desvencilhar, mas sentindo o perfume amadeirado do amigo, acabou se deixando abraçar e soluçou.

Quanto tempo ficaram assim, abraçados no meio do trailler, nenhum dos dois saberia dizer. Jared não falou nada, apenas alisava as costas do mais velho, num gesto que ele achava seria capaz de transmitir a idéia ao outro de que ele estava ali, com ele, para o que precisasse.

E mesmo depois que os soluços do intérprete de Dean cessaram, eles ainda continuaram abraçados. Uma cena que era até comum quando o trabalho exigia demais das emoções deles. Um sempre estava pronto para ficar ao lado do outro e o ajudar a recompor-se.

Separaram-se apenas quando alguém bateu à porta, dizendo que Kripke os esperava. Jensen ainda tinha os olhos levemente vermelhos, mas sabia que ninguém ali faria perguntas. Ele sempre se envolvia demais com os sentimentos de Dean e chorar ao fim de uma cena difícil não era incomum para ele.

Quando se preparava para abrir a porta, sentiu a mão de Jared puxar a sua e apertar, olhando-o uma última vez dentro dos olhos.

Pronto! Estavam bem novamente. Nada de mágoas, rancor ou ciúmes. Ali eram somente os dois velhos amigos de sempre.

- Ok! – dizia Kripke quando viu que as últimas pessoas da equipe se aproximavam – Eu estive conversando com a Sera e nós dois decidimos fazer uma coisa diferente na série. Como todos sabem, logo teremos que filmar o episódio em que o Sam diz "sim" Lúcifer.

O estúdio inteiro fervilhou com burburinhos. Aquela cena seria a mais marcante da temporada e o assunto era, até então, tratado a sete chaves pela "Santíssima Trindade" como eram chamados Bob, Kripke e Sera.

- O que nós optamos por fazer vai requerer dedicação triplicada de todos vocês. E quando eu digo triplicada, estou usando o sentido literal. – Kripke dizia sem se exaltar, examinando as reações de sua equipe – A partir de hoje, cada roteirista terá uma semana para escrever uma cena convincente para este trecho da trama. E nós vamos filmar as três cenas escritas. Depois, vamos escolher qual irá ao ar. Ou então, jogaremos as três cenas na internet como um falso spoiler e gravaremos uma quarta opção que já está escrita pela Sera e por mim. Vocês concordam?

Ninguém se atreveu a responder. O rosto intrigado e os sorrisos enigmáticos de cada um dos três roteiristas Carver, Edlund e Carlton, já eram resposta mais que suficiente para Kripke. Mas faltava saber do elenco.

- Padaleck. O que me diz?

- Sim! Sim! E sim mais uma vez! – ele afirmou dando um sorriso confiante.

Sabia que ia se desgastar, mas seria incrível viver tantas possibilidades sobre uma mesma situação.

Já no fim da tarde, Jared e Jensen voltavam para casa juntos. Já falavam sobre amenidades e sobre o que aquela idéia maluca de Kripke podia significar para eles. Mas como todas as idéias malucas de Eric sempre deram certo, não teria como ser diferente desta vez.

Ambos faziam especulações sobre o que cada roteirista ia escrever e as opções ficavam cada vez mais absurdas o que fazia os dois rirem até sentir as bochechas formigarem.

O celular de Jared tocou e ele atendeu, ainda sem ar.

- Jay! O Jen ta com você?

Era Tom Welling falando, num tom de voz visivelmente agitado.

- Ta sim. Estamos indo pra casa.

- Beleza. Coloca no viva-voz.

Quando Jared fez o que foi pedido, ainda com uma expressão aturdida nos olhos, Jensen cumprimentou o amigo e eles ouviram:

- Acabei de pensar na segunda prova. Um encontro. Mas não pensem que vai ser fácil, pois quem vai ter que convidar é a Mandy e não vocês. Ou seja, quem ela chamar primeiro pra sair, mesmo que seja pra comer cachorro-quente na carrocinha em frente ao estúdio, leva 60 pontos.

******

Tom Welling era mesmo um idiota filho da puta na opinião dos amigos. Como convencer uma pessoa a lhe convidar pra sair sem parecer forçado ou patético? Esta era a questão que tirou o sono dos J's durante toda a semana.

Cada um a seu modo tentava se insinuar para Mandy que fugia dos dois sempre parecendo não perceber o que ambos estavam fazendo. E o melhor, não deixando mais ninguém da equipe perceber também.

Quando faziam algum gracejo mais ousado, ela retribui a logo começava a gargalhar, dando a entender a qualquer um que ali só se tratava de uma diversão entre amigos.

O prazo para a entrega das cenas chegou e, como numa peça de teatro, a equipe se reuniu para ouvir a leitura. Mas desta vez, os atores foram poupados. Eles seriam expectadores e nada mais que isso. Nem palpite poderiam dar.

Eric havia pedido apenas a cena do "sim" e nada mais. eles não desenvolveram o roteiro inteiro, de modo que apenas a explicação de como chegaram até ali era suficiente.

Edlund apresentou primeiro, e a cena dele se resumia a um Sam nervoso, em conflito, que aceitava Lúcifer após uma briga com Dean. Uma cena que ele acreditava ser a mais óbvia, tendo em vista que isto já havia sido insinuado em episódios anteriores. Apesar de obvia, a narrativa de Edlund era envolvente e todos ficaram satisfeitos com o trabalho.

Carver optou por uma situação mais intrigante e fez o mais novo dos Winchester cair numa armadilha, fazendo com que no instante em que Lúcifer começasse a assumir seu novo receptáculo, a idéia de ter sido manipulado novamente por um demônio consumisse sua última centelha de consciência. Jared se remexeu na cadeira, imaginando o esforço que isso exigiria dele como ator.

Quando chegou a vez de Carlton apresentar, a jovem roteirista ficou levemente intimidada. Ela pensava diferente. Ela enxergava diferente tudo o que acontecera até então e sua explicação prévia da cena foi a maior dos três. Mesmo assim ela não foi interrompida e quando ela terminou a leitura da cena em que Sam arma em seu próprio corpo uma armadilha para Lúcifer, com o único objetivo de salvar o irmão, muitos ali tinham um nó na garganta que estava difícil segurar.

- Bem, acho que temos nossa Drama Queen – disse Misha Collins para quebrar o clima que havia se formado ali.

- É isso então! Já sabem com o que terão que trabalhar meninos. Amanhã vocês vão receber uma cópia das três cenas. Depois que elas forem gravadas, nós damos um jeito no resto da história.

Não havia clima para mais nada depois daquilo e cada um foi para sua casa esperando que o ritmo das gravações ditasse as vidas deles dali para frente. Na manhã seguinte, quando Jared abriu o envelope com os três roteiros, sentiu-se perdido.

Como faria para representar três cenas tão distintas que exigiam nuances e facetas diferentes de seu personagem? O café esfriava na xícara à sua frente e ele não reparou quando Jensen entrou na cozinha. Parou a poucos centímetros dele e o ficou observando.

O intérprete de Sam vestia uma calça de malha azul marinho e uma regata cinza clara, dando a entender que ele havia levantado horas antes e já havia feito sua corrida matinal. Seus músculos pareciam brilhar levemente com o suor que ainda restava sobre ele e Jensen sorriu, ao ver Jared levar a mão esquerda à própria nuca e apertar. Ele só fazia isso quando estava muito preocupado.

- Jay? – chamou baixinho para não assustar o moreno, mas praguejou mentalmente quando notou que sua voz saiu mais rouca que o usual.

Jared o olhou com um rápido sobressalto e sorriu cansado, respondendo ao cumprimento.

- Ta tudo bem? – ele se aproximou por trás, parando com uma das mãos no ombro do outro e apertando de leve, enquanto lia sobre o ombro dele os papéis espalhados pela mesa. – Você recebeu os roteiros! E aí? O que me diz?

- Sinistro. – ele riu – Não vai ser tão fácil... Cada um quer uma coisa e eu sei que eu aceitei o desafio, mas estou começando a me apavorar com tudo isso.

- Tem alguma cena preferida?

- Tenho, quer dizer, tem uma que mexe mais comigo... – a voz sumiu na sua garganta.

- Nem precisa dizer que é a da Mandy – Jensen verbalizou o que Jared não tinha coragem – Isso não é favoritismo, é?

- Não! – ele afirmou rápido e indignado – A cena dela é mesmo a melhor e é mais forte, além de que... Deixa quieto!

- Deixa quieto, o quê? Deixou nada. Começou agora termina.

- É bobagem, Jen!

- Você ta fazendo de propósito! Sabe que eu odeio quando faz isso... Anda Jay, termina o que você ia dizer. Eu prometo que não vou zoar você, pelo menos não na frente dos outros, ok?

Jared ainda o encarou com um misto de dúvida no olhar. Fechou os olhos, balançou a cabeça e decidiu dizer. Mais cedo ou mais tarde acabaria falando mesmo, então abaixou os olhos e soltou tudo de uma vez:

- A cena da Mandy é a única em que você também aparece. E é besteira minha, mas se eu for fazer algo tão forte assim, prefiro que você também esteja lá. Eu não quero ter que passar tudo isso sozinho, como naquelas cenas da desintoxicação.

Jensen podia jurar que seu coração havia parado de bater. Ele não se sentia respirar. Apenas sabia que encarava Jared e suas mãos, estrategicamente colocadas dentro dos bolsos do jeans, tremiam. Ele sabia como havia sido difícil para Jared gravar aquelas cenas.

Eles fizeram workshop num centro de reabilitação de dependentes químicos e Jared se sentiu muito incomodado em ver como os viciados em crack reagiam quando privados da substância. Ele assistiu as crises de muitos durante horas e quando chegou sua vez de interpretar, quase adoeceu tamanho esforço que fez.

Com um sorriso acolhedor, Jensen colocou agora as duas mãos sobre o ombro do amigo, virando-o de frente para si. Olhou diretamente nos olhos dele e disse:

- Você vai dar conta, Jay! Independente de qual roteiro seja escolhido, você vai se sair tão bem quanto sempre saiu. E mesmo que eu não esteja em cena com você, vou estar te esperando nos bastidores. Se precisar de mim é so olhar para o lado que eu vou estar lá, por você. Como sempre estive.

O mais novo respirou fundo e sorriu. Um sorriso sincero e agradecido, fazendo aquelas covinhas afundarem ainda mais e por um momento Jensen podia jurar que viu o moreno encarar seus lábios. Mas ele não se achava tão sortudo a esse ponto. Afinal, quais as chances de você se descobrir gay depois de 30 anos de heterossexualidade, apaixonado pelo seu melhor amigo também hétero até então e ainda ser correspondido?

- E qualquer dúvida, os roteiristas estão aí para nos ajudarem. – ele assomou, procurando quebrar aquele clima estranho que pairava na cozinha.

******

Eles começariam as gravações do "sim" em duas semanas, quando o episódio 100 estivesse devidamente pronto. Jared tinha poucas cenas naquele episódio e foi assistindo a gravação de uma das cenas de Jensen que ele teve a sua "grande idéia".

Chegou perto de onde Mandy estava, anotando alguns comentários no roteiro original para mostrar a Kripke. Sentou ao lado dela e permaneceu em silêncio. Depois começou a se remexer inquieto e tornou a se levantar.

Ela não falou nada e continuou seu trabalho. Mas notou que Jared a rodeava como uma mosca em volta de uma lâmpada. Quando a gravação estava quase no fim e Misha Collins já havia terminado sua parte, Jared achou que aquela seria a melhor hora.

O intérprete de Castiel sempre falava com Mandy ao final do serviço e o mais alto pensou que seria bom ter uma testemunha do que ele pretendia fazer.

Antes que o "anjo" se aproximasse, ele voltou a se sentar ao lado da jovem, que agora não mais escrevia. Ela conferia seus e-maisl e twitter e sorriu para Jared estendendo um pacote bem grande de M&M's.

- Tem certeza que vai me oferecer isso? – ele perguntou enquanto pegava o pacote das mãos dela.

- Eu sei dos riscos que estou correndo. E não se preocupe, já comi minha cota de doces do dia. Não posso abusar!

Ele colocou uma quantidade dos confeitos de chocolate na boca e seus olhos brilharam. Mandy chegou a achar que o perfil do Trickster, um ser brincalhão e viciado em doces, foi inspirado em Jared. Ela sorriu e já ia fechando o notebook quando o ator ao seu lado notou o papel de parede na tela.

- Wow, você tem um homem semi-nu no seu computador. O Skarsgard. Mandy, como pode me trair assim? – ele ria e tirava o notebook das mãos dela.

- Jay, me devolve isso aqui! Qual o problema de ter o Skarsgard no meu note? E eu tinha um papel de parede bem pior de você e do Jen, mas não ia pegar bem se eu viesse trabalhar com esse papel de parede, não acha?

- Ah, mas eu vou ter que contar isso pro Collins!

- O Collins já sabe! E ele também já viu o papel de parede q eu tenho de vocês. Agora para com isso e fala logo o que você quer, porque eu acho que você não esteve me rodeando este tempo todo por causa dos M&M's. Ow, vai me dizer que tudo isso foi pra ver o Eric Northman sem camisa? Ah, Jay, se o Jensen souber ele pede o divórcio.

Ela gargalhou da cara que ele fez antes de enfiar uma quantidade ainda maior de confeitos na própria boca e não ter o que responder. Depois de engolir, olhou para os lados e vendo que Misha já se aproximava, ele falou:

- Mandy, o que eu queria era saber se você pode me ajudar com o seu roteiro. Eu não sei se vou conseguir dar a carga emocional que ele exige.

- Você está inseguro com a cena? Porque eu posso mudar, se você quiser.

- Não! Não quero que mude. A cena está perfeita, mas não sei se vou conseguir...

- Ok, Jay! Eu entendo. Faz assim, vamos estudar o roteiro juntos, o que acha? Se eu explicar a você tudo o que eu enxergo na série, acho que você vai dar conta tranqüilo.

- Ah, obrigado! Então, onde...?

- Na minha casa, pode ser? Eu estou esperando uma entrega de uns produtos que eu comprei e os entregadores da loja disseram que só poderiam ir a noite.

- Bom, não... não tem problema. A que horas?

Misha chegou até os dois, cumprimentou a roteirista com um beijo no rosto, coisa comum entre os dois que haviam se tornado grandes amigos.

- Ás 8, Jay! Você leva um vinho e eu cozinho pra gente! E não se atrase, eu odeio ficar esperando! – ela disse anotando o seu endereço num pedaço de papel e colocando no bolso da camisa de Jared.

O "anjo" do estúdio ergueu uma sobrancelha encarando os dois. Aquela conversa havia mesmo acontecido? Ele deu de ombros e observou Jared se afastar, com um andar confiante para o trailler. Jensen ia ter uma surpresa bastante desagradável.

******

Às 19h30min, Jared acabava de passar perfume. Ajeitou mais uma vez os cabelos, conferiu a roupa e sorriu satisfeito com o visual. Ele não se empolgava com um encontro assim há muito tempo. Mas não era exatamente a idéia do encontro em si que o deixava ansioso.

Se Mandy se interessasse por ele, então ela não mais olharia Jensen daquele jeito que ele viu na foto que circulou em todos os blogs sobre Supernatural. Quando desceu as escadas, trazendo a garrafa de vinho numa das mãos, Jensen entrava em casa com uma sacola de compras. Trazia batatas fritas, cervejas e um filme da locadora.

- Tudo isso é pra ver O Poderoso Chefão comigo? Fico lisonjeado! – brincou colocando as sacolas sobre a mesa de centro.

Jay parou no meio do caminho. Havia se esquecido completamente de que nas quintas eles sempre assistiam um filme em casa. Era um momento deles que, até aquele dia, era sagrado. Ninguém faltava: Jen, ele, Tom e Michael. Quando não viam filmes, jogavam Play2 ou ouviam Jensen tocar violão e falavam mal sobre os times de basquete da temporada.

Jensen havia deixado a porta aberta e logo Tom e Michael entraram na casa, cada um trazendo seu próprio "jantar". Pararam de súbito notando o clima estranho entre os J's.

- Desculpa, Jen. – ele disse, visivelmente desconcertado – Não vou poder ficar.

O loiro olhou do rosto de Jay até a mão que segurava a garrafa. Abriu a boca, fechou novamente, molhou os lábios com a ponta da língua e olhou para os amigos que permaneciam em silêncio.

- Qual a ocasião especial? Se é que eu posso saber.

Jared odiava quando Jensen fazia seu ar de "garoto ofendido". Ele não havia feito nada de propósito. Aliás, foi o próprio Jensen quem lhe deu a idéia de pedir ajuda à Mandy com o roteiro.

- A Mandy me chamou para jantar na casa dela. Vamos trabalhar no roteiro que ela escreveu. - Os dois se encararam por um minuto – Se quiser, pode perguntar pro Misha, ele viu a hora que ela me convidou.

- E você sabe onde ela mora?

- Ela me deu o endereço – ele respondeu, cada vez mais embaraçado, mostrando o pedaço de papel com a letra floreada da roteirista.

- Ok, 60 pontos pro JT. – falou Tom Welling quebrando o constrangimento e permitindo que Jared alcançasse a porta.

******

Quando Mandy abriu a porta para Jared ficou realmente impressionada. O ator estava lindo, sem nenhum exagero. E bastante perfumado, ela notou com um sorriso. Fez sinal para que ele entrasse e pegou o vinho, colocando-o para gelar um pouco antes de servir o jantar.

Na sala, o notebook dela já estava ligado e muitas pilhas e pilhas de papel estavam sobre a mesa de centro. As caixas com as encomendas que os entregadores da Potery & Barns haviam acabado de deixar estavam ainda fechadas a um canto afastado, perto da janela.

- O que é tudo isso? – ele perguntou sentando no sofá macio e puxando uma almofada sobre o colo.

- Nosso material de trabalho. Aqui tem tudo que eu pesquisei sobre a série durante todas as temporadas, minhas anotações pessoais estão no notebook e aqui – ela apontou para uma espécie de baú – estão os meus livros de RPG.

- RPG? Você joga...?

- Claro! De onde acha que sai tanta idéia? Jogo isso desde os meus 12 anos. Aqui tem muito material mitológico que vai nos permitir entender melhor a essência do Sam. Porque acredite, a essência dele é bem diferente do que você tem mostrado até agora.

- Do que você ta falando? – ele estava sinceramente curioso.

- Se eu pudesse lhe dizer o que descobri na ultima reunião da Santíssima Trindade... Você ficaria de cabelo em pé. Vai por mim, o Sam ainda vai surpreender muita gente.

Pelos cinqüenta minutos seguintes eles discutiram realmente o roteiro. Jared ficava cada vez mais intrigado com o modo como Mandy trabalhava, usando sempre o notebook, a internet e mais cinco livros de referencia sem se perder ou se confundir.

Eles só pararam de trabalhar quando um pequeno despertador soou na cozinha atrás deles. Mandy deu um salto do chão, onde estava sentada para fica numa altura cômoda com a mesa de centro, alongou as pernas e falou animada:

- Nossa comida está pronta! Eu não descobri nenhuma restrição alimentar sua, então fiz a especialidade da minha família. Espero que você goste!

A mesa na cozinha estava posta com cuidado, mas sem nenhum tipo de romantismo. Ela tirou a garrafa de vinho da geladeira e passou ao ator para que ele a abrisse, enquanto ela pegava o prato principal e único da noite.

- Olha, quando fazemos isso, não costumamos servir com mais nada. Mas se você não gostar, a gente pode pedir uma pizza, ok?

- Pelo cheiro que eu estou sentindo daqui, você pode me internar se eu não gostar.

Ela acabou de abrir o forno, calçou as luvas e tirou uma grande assadeira de vidro que borbulhava uma mistura de queijo e molho de tomate. Colocou na mesa, sobre o descanso de panelas, tirou as luvas e fez um gesto teatral dizendo:

- Voilá! Minha obra prima: lasanha de berinjela e frango!

Ela pegou o prato e serviu uma porção pequena para que Jared apenas provasse. E esperou antes de servir a si mesma. O moreno não conseguiu evitar uma expressão de medo ao levar uma garfada até a boca, mastigando o alimento devagar.

Mas logo sua expressão mudou e ele perguntou sem cerimônias:

- Você fez só essa assadeira? Porque eu acho que o que tem aí não vai ser suficiente pra nós dois. Mandy, isso é uma delícia!

Ela serviu o prato dele novamente, desta vez com uma porção bem generosa e colocou um pouco de comida para si mesma. Durante o jantar, beberam um pouco do vinho, mas a garrafa ainda parecia pela metade quando voltaram para a sala.

Mais uns vinte minutos de trabalho e vinho e foi Mandy que disse não agüentar mais.

- Juro, podia fazer isso mais tempo, mas esse vinho ta deixando meu raciocínio meio lento.

- Isso é uma indireta pra eu ir embora?

- Não, pode ficar o quanto quiser, mas eu não agüento mais pensar no capítulo. Se você ainda se sentir inseguro, a gente pode fazer isso num outro momento.

- Ainda bem que não me expulsou. Não tava mesmo a fim de ir pra casa agora.

- Por quê? Jen levou alguma garota para lá e você tem medo de chegar e encontrar uma verdadeira orgia na sala? – ela realmente não devia estar raciocinando, pensou Jay ouvindo o comentário dela.

- Olha, se ele estiver fazendo uma orgia, eu deveria ir pra lá e fotografar pra chantagear depois, porque as únicas "garotas" que estão com ele são o Tom e o Michael.

Ela gargalhou, sentada ao lado dele no sofá. Continuaram a beber o vinho até que não restasse nada na garrafa. Eles ficaram em silêncio por um instante até que ela se levantou e foi até a geladeira.

- Nem deu tempo de preparar sobremesa, mas eu tenho um pote de Hagen-Daz aqui e é de chocolate. Você aceita?

- Essa pergunta é retórica, né? Tem calda de caramelo?

- Acho que tem, mas tenho que procurar. Só um minuto, ok?

- Sem problemas. Ei, posso olhar meus e-mails enquanto você arruma isso ou precisa de ajuda?

- Fique a vontade, eu me viro bem por aqui.

Ele ouvia os barulhos dela mexendo nos utensílios de cozinha enquanto procurava no notebook o ícone do navegador de Internet. Mas antes de achá-lo, uma pasta com o nome SPN Secret o chamou a atenção.

Sem conter a curiosidade, ele deu um duplo click na pasta e logo uma lista imensa de arquivos de texto e fotos apareceu. Os nomes deixavam claro que se tratavam de fanfics, mas as fotos... eram novidade para ele. Sem resistir mais uma vez, ele acabou abrindo uma imagem intitulada SamDeanHot e congelou.

Ali, ocupando quase toda a tela do computador uma fotomontagem em que ele, Jared, pegava Jensen por trás, mordendo sua orelha e apertando o músculo do peitoral do loiro com muita força, o deixava desconfortável. Mas ao mesmo tempo ele não conseguia desviar o olhar ou sequer fechar a imagem.

E assim, ele não notou que os barulhos na cozinha haviam cessado e que Mandy estava parada, ao lado dele, com uma taça de sorvete na mão e um pote de calda na outra.

Como ele não fazia nada, Mandy, retirou o notebook do colo de Jared, entregou-lhe a sobremesa e sentou, diante dele, mais precisamente entre suas pernas e o encarou com tranqüilidade:

- Quer falar sobre isso ou vai sair correndo daqui?

- Você... assim... quer di... o que diabos é aquilo?

- Uma montagem, que eu achei bonita. Só isso!

- Como só isso?

- Jay, ali não são você e o Jen. São o Sam e o Dean. As fãs os acham tão bons juntos que não conseguem imaginar nenhum deles com outra pessoa. E como a maioria acha que é impossível viver sem uma relação conjugal, porque não passar por cima de um tabu e aceitar que os dois fiquem juntos?

- Um tabu não, dois você quer dizer!

- A parte do homossexualismo pra mim não conta como tabu. Tenho amigos gays que são incríveis!

Ele parecia embaraçado e pensativo. Mandy colocou as mãos sobre os joelhos do ator e ficou esperando. Como ele não dizia nada, ela completou:

- E mesmo se fossem você e o Jen, bem, os fãs só querem ver seus ídolos felizes. E a maioria de nós acha que vocês são felizes quando estão pertos um do outro.

Havia uma sinceridade e uma pureza tão grande no tom de voz que ela usava que Jared sentiu seu coração ficar reduzido a metade. Se os fãs pensavam aquilo mesmo, se via o quanto eram felizes dividindo não só as cenas, mas as coisas do dia a dia, quem sabe houvesse uma chance de Jen enxergar que tudo aquilo não era maluquice da cabeça dele.

Ele teria que fazer Jensen enxergar e conseguiria isso assim que ganhasse a aposta. Se o vencedor pudesse ter o que quisesse do adversário, então ele teria. E sem pensar em mais nada, apenas no quanto Mandy era especial por conseguir fazer ele enxergar suas verdades mais ocultas, ele segurou o rosto dela logo a sua frente e lhe roubou um beijo.

O susto que ela levou permitiu que do simples selinho, Jared invadisse sua boca com a língua e aprofundasse suas carícias, envolvendo seus dedos longos nos cabelos macios e levemente ondulados da roteirista.

Embalados pelo vinho que corria em suas veias deixando os corpos mais e mais quentes, eles se beijavam sem parar para respirar. Cada um a seu modo sabiam que assim que parassem um segundo, não teriam mais coragem de continuar. E nesse ritmo, as mãos fortes de Jared puxaram Mandy para ele, deitando-se com ela no sofá.

As mãos dela agora passeavam sobre o peito definido do ator e suas unhas longas arranhavam sua pele discretamente, fazendo cada parte de seu corpo se arrepiar. Ele desceu as mãos do cabelo, passando pelos braços e alcançando a cintura dela.

Com a ponta dos dedos, levantou a blusa apenas o suficiente para sentir a pele dela queimando sob o tecido. O volume em sua calça agora era mais que perceptível e ele puxou uma das pernas dela para o lado, fazendo com que ela enlaçasse sua cintura e sentou no sofá com a jovem a seu colo.

Deslizou os lábios pelo queixo dela, mordendo de leve o pescoço, enquanto sua mão direita subia abrindo caminho pela camisa de malha e alcançava sem relutância o mamilo já duro de tesão da moça. A mão esquerda já se preparava para abrir o botão da calça de brim que ela usava quando o celular dela tocou.

O som do aparelho meio que despertou os dois e eles ficaram terrivelmente sem graça. Ela murmurou um "só um segundo" enquanto saía para o banheiro com o celular na mão.

Era Michael Rosenbaum que, atendendo a um pedido de Jensen, ligava para ela para saber se eles já tinha terminado e se queriam ir pra lá jogar golf no Nintendo Wii dele.

- Eu... eu agradeço, Mike. Mas acho que... fica pra outra vez. Vou falar pro Jared ir, ta bem?

- Mandy, o que foi? Sua voz ta estranha... você parece sem fôlego.

Na cabeça de Rosenbaum um milhão de idéias surgiram e ele não gostou de nenhuma delas. Mas no fim, ele conseguiu captar um certo cansaço triste no modo como ela falou o nome do ator e ele achou melhor deixar quieto. Não iria pressionar a roteirista. Jensen e Jared já faziam isso constantemente.

Quando desligou o celular, ela abriu a porta do banheiro imaginando que a essa altura Jared já estaria no carro, a caminho de casa. Mas o moreno continuava ali, em pé, em frente ao sofá onde eles haviam se atracado minutos antes.

- Jay... – ela começou, mas não sabia o que dizer.

- É. Eu sei! – ele disse com um sorriso tímido.

- Acho melhor você ir, ta? Os meninos estão esperando por você, o Mike acabou de ligar.

Ele queria perguntar o que ela tinha com Rosenbaum, mas achou que o momento não seria adequado. Apenas assentiu com a cabeça e pegou sua jaqueta e as chaves do carro. Foi até a porta e esperou que ela abrisse para ele sair.

Ela encostou-se ao batente e disse "tchau". Ele murmurou um "até amanhã" e deu um selinho rápido nela, antes de chegar às escadas. E quando ela fechou a porta atrás de si pensou que por pouco, muito pouco não tinha colocado tudo a perder.


	5. Ressaca Moral

**Capítulo V – Ressaca Moral**

* * *

- Eu não acredito, Mandy! – Misha parecia realmente nervoso – Isso fugiu do controle.

- Não precisa repetir isso pela décima vez! Se você não percebeu, as minhas bochechas parecem que perderam a pele e estão em carne viva de tão vermelhas, Misha. Você acha que eu gostei?

- Para ser sincero, acho que você deve ter adorado! Ai! – ele disse rindo com o tapa que levou da moça.

- Não brinca com coisa séria! Isso pode foder a minha vida e você sabe disso melhor que ninguém! Imagina se alguém souber disso...

- Olha, conhecendo o Jay como eu conheço, sabendo do que vocês conversaram antes de... antes de se agarrarem como se fossem provar que dois corpos podem ocupar sim o mesmo lugar no espaço, eu duvido que ele vá contar isso para alguém.

- Mas, Misha, e se...

- Não tem "e se". Ele ia arriscar muito por causa disso! Vai por mim...

- É, acho que você tem razão. E quer saber, apesar do constrangimento, eu descobri duas coisas.

- Quais?

- A primeira é que Jared Padaleck beija bem pra caramba – ela ria enquanto Collins revirava os olhos – e a segunda e que eu sei que é justamente ele o mais passional dos J's e agora já sei como agir. Bom, eu descobri uma terceira coisa, mas acho melhor poupar você dos detalhes sórdidos.

- Ah, Mandy. Isso é tortura, os detalhes sórdidos são sempre as melhores partes da história!

Ele a encarava numa imitação perfeita do "olhar de cachorrinho abandonado" de Jay. Ela gargalhou e disse:

- Bom, se você quer saber, eu conto. Mas antes disso, preciso de mais um favorzinho.

A roteirista explicou o que precisava que Misha Collins fizesse e depois de tudo ajeitado, ainda escutou ele reclamando:

- Vocês todos pensam que meu celular é telefone público!

- Você sabe que é por uma boa causa.

- Eu sei! Agora me conta a parte escusa da sua aventura quase sexual com o grandão. Eu fiz minha parte, pois trate de fazer a sua.

- Ta bem, Collins! Alguém já lhe disse que você tem a curiosidade de uma adolescente? Eu só ia comentar que eu pude perceber que se nossa armação terminar com um Top Jared, acho que tenho dó do Jensen. Ele vai sofrer pra se acostumar.

Ela saiu correndo depois do comentário, vangloriando-se por ter deixado o intérprete de Castiel bastante constrangido.

******

O celular de Jensen tocou o acordando mais cedo que ele costumava. Abriu os olhos mal humorado e atendeu:

- Que é?

- Bom dia, Bela Adormecida!

- Tom, eu juro, ainda vou entender o que você e o Jay tomam para ficar animado assim, logo cedo!

- Ah, deixa de ser um velho rabugento, levanta essa bunda sardenta da cama e vem aqui pra fora. To te esperando. Aproveita e acorda o Jay também.

- Como acordar o Jay? Ele sempre acorda antes de mim...

- Mas parece que dessa vez sua preguiça o contagiou e ele ainda ta dormindo. Ou então não quer atender o celular.

- Ta, ta... eu vou ver o que ta acontecendo. Me dá 10 minutos.

Jensen sentou na casa, espreguiçando e esfregando o rosto com as mãos. Saiu do quarto de boxer mesmo e foi até o quarto de Jared. Bateu de leve na porta antes de abri-la e observou o grandão deitado, coberto até a cabeça e com os pés para fora da cama.

- Jay?

- Hummm?

- Você não ta atrasado?

- Não tenho nada pra fazer de manhã – ele resmungou sem tirar a cara do travesseiro.

- Eu conheço essa sua reação, Jay. Você ta de ressaca? Cara, você e a Mandy foram trabalhar no roteiro ou o quê?

- Jen, me deixa! Eu não to de ressaca... Quer dizer, só um pouco.

- Ótimo! O Tom ta lá embaixo esperando a gente. Anda, sai da cama que ele vai amar te ver assim, com essa cara de "ontem"...

Jensen puxou o edredon de cima do corpo de Jay e pegou o braço do amigo o arrastando para fora da cama. Jared alcançou uma camiseta que estava jogada sobre a poltrona ao lado da cama e vestiu, descendo ainda arrastando os chinelos.

Quando Jensen abriu a porta da frente, Tom estava em pé, parado ao lado do carro, com um sorriso de quem tinha tido idéias muito maldosas.

- Jay, você parece acabado! Com um jantar a Mandy te deixou assim? Imagina se você conseguir o que eu vou propor?

Os dois não responderam, mas Jared sentiu seu rosto aquecer, imaginando que talvez o que Tom fosse propor ele quase tivesse conseguido com antecipação.

- Qual a prova agora? Não vai me dizer que envolve um fim de semana romântico num hotel nas montanhas? – Jensen era sarcástico.

O loiro na verdade estava se defendendo. Conhecia Tom Welling bem o bastante para saber o que aquele sorriso significava. Mas se surpreendeu com a proposta:

- Eu sei que até agora os dois tem sido discretos e talvez a própria Mandy nem tenha reparado no interesse de vocês. – Jared quase engasgou pensando que Mandy sabia muito bem do interesse dele por ela, e suspeitava incomodamente que ela também tinha sacado o interesse dele por Jensen – Então, a prova é simples. Um beijo roubado, com testemunhas conhecidas.

- Testemunhas conhecidas?

- É, alguém como o Michael, ou melhor, alguém como o Misha! Ele vai ser imparcial nessa coisa toda.

- Feito! – respondeu Jensen com uma determinação que até ele próprio estranhou.

******

Já no estúdio, no fim do dia, eles arrumavam os equipamentos para uma gravação noturna. Sam teria que participar de um ritual, escondido de Dean, a pedido de Castiel.

Dessa forma, a participação de Jensen na gravação seria mínima e ele sentia que ali teria a oportunidade de passar novamente a frente naquela aposta estúpida.

Ele não pode deixar de notar os olhares constrangidos que Jay lançava para a roteirista quando ela não estava olhando. E ele não era cego para deixar de ver o rosado nas bochechas dela sempre que precisava se aproximar de Jared para explicar alguma coisa no roteiro.

Alguma coisa havia acontecido na noite anterior e o ator não havia lhe contado. Se ele e Mandy tivessem ficado juntos, bem, ele iria dizer e acabar com a aposta logo, não? Mas se não fosse isso, por que ambos estavam tão arredios um com o outro?

Perguntou para o amigo, mas ele desconversou. Mandy também não se abriria com Jensen e o intérprete de Dean pensou que se vencesse aquela prova do beijo, poderia descobrir o que havia acontecido ou pelo menos acabar com a sensação de ser passado para trás.

A gravação se estendeu além do pretendido e a madrugada começava a avançar. Todos estavam cansados e sonolentos e o frio de Vancouver já se fazia sentir nos ossos de cada um.

Kripke mandou buscar algo quente para que os ânimos fossem revigorados. "Castiel" sentou-se ao lado de Mandy, sem olhar no rosto dela enquanto bebia o capuccino quente que lhe foi servido.

Jensen se aproximou e ouviu a conversa, mesmo sem ter essa intenção:

- Você me parece meio perdida, hoje.

- Está tão na cara assim?

- Não, foi meu sensor angelical que apitou... – ele comentou ainda sem encará-la – quer falar a respeito?

- Está tudo mais complicado do que eu pensei que seria, Misha. – e pela primeira vez, Jensen, que ouvia tudo a uma distância discreta, achou a voz dela alquebrada – Não pensei que as coisas seriam assim, sabe?

- Assim como?

- Eu não sei explicar, Misha. Me desculpe. Acho que preciso esticar as pernas.

- Quer companhia?

- Não, eu não vou tão longe.

Ela andou alguns metros para longe do set e se deixou sentar sobre uma pedra, esfregando as mãos numa tentativa vã de afugentar o frio. Ouviu passos atrás de si e já ia dizer para Misha que ela ficaria bem, quando reparou que quem se aproximava era Jen.

- Tome! Sem isso você vai congelar. – ele afirmou passando às mãos dela um copo com a mesma bebida que os outros integrantes da equipe estavam bebendo. – Eu queria me desculpar com você.

- Se desculpar? Por quê? – ela falou, levando a bebida a boca e saboreando não só o doce suave do capuccino, mas também o calor agradável que descia por sua garganta e irradiava pelo corpo.

- Eu ouvi sua conversa com o Misha. Não queria, garanto que não foi de propósito. – ela corou e fechou os olhos por uns segundos, enquanto ele continuava – O que você falou, o que está sendo difícil?

- Jen... – o apelido saiu baixo, quase uma súplica para que ele não tocasse naquele assunto.

- Mandy, eu sei que não sou seu melhor amigo. O Misha e até o Jay fazem mais parte da sua vida do que eu, mas algumas vezes o ombro que a gente precisa é de um estranho.

Ela ouviu calada e quando ele tocou de leve o ombro dela, a encorajando a desabafar, um soluço seco a sacudiu e o ator a abraçou com uma força protetora.

O calor dele era agradável, o perfume amadeirado e suave, as batidas do coração que pareciam capazes de lhe quebrar o peito, a noite fria, o cansaço e o ar gelado entrando pelos pulmões da moça a fizeram soluçar ainda por alguns segundos.

- Desculpe! – ela disse se afastando, tentando recompor o ânimo e secando as lágrimas com as costas das mãos – Acho que estou cansada. Não dormi direito e...

- Você não precisa me dar desculpas esfarrapadas, Mandy.

O sorriso dele era encorajador e ela passou a mão esquerda pela fronte e virou de costas para ele, falando o que guardava consigo há um bom tempo.

- Só cansei de me sentir deslocada, Jen. É isso! Parece que por mais que eu me esforce, por mais que eu demonstre interesse em tudo e por mais profissional que eu seja, só o Misha e o Jay me respeitam. Eu me sinto intimidada, com medo de falar na hora errada, de escrever uma vírgula fora do lugar...

O ator ficou em estado de choque. Aquele desabafo, aquelas verdades eram cruéis. E por um momento ele se pegou pensando que de todos ali, quem enfrentava os maiores problemas era ela. Havia sido ela quem chegou por último, quem surgiu taxada de fangirl inclusive por ele. E ele se sentiu pequeno, aliás, muito pequeno quando se lembrou da aposta que fez com Welling e que forçou Jay a aceitar também.

Puxou-a novamente para um abraço que ela aceitou mais resignada e ficou uns cinco minutos ali, em silencio, apenas acariciando as costas e o cabelo daquela moça que não aparentava mais a carapaça da determinação e se revelara frágil e sensível.

******

- Alguém sabe me dizer em que buraco o Ackles se enfiou? – perguntava Kripke, levemente irritado com a demora da gravação.

A cena finalmente ficou pronta e eles preparavam as coisas para partir. Jared havia acabado de tirar o figurino e vestia suas calças jeans e seu blusão de moleton verde musgo e chegava perto do diretor quando ele perguntava pelo outro ator.

- Eu vou procurá-lo. Deve estar respirando por aí. Você sabe como ele é!

- Ei grandão! Eu vou com você, a menos que queria pegar o Jen de jeito em algum canto escuro. Se for isso, eu fico pra cá. Posso ser um anjo, mas não sou adepto de velas.

Jay jogou a cabeça para trás com uma gargalhada e puxou o intérprete de Castiel pela jaqueta. Caminharam pelos arredores do set e ouviram a voz de Jensen não muito longe dali, embora fosse impossível entender o que ele falava.

Quando finalmente se aproximaram do loiro, ambos viram Mandy diante dele, as mãos na cintura do ator e as mãos dele no rosto da moça. Secava as últimas lágrimas e falava algo que apenas ela ouvia, de olhos fechados:

- Por favor, Mandy, não ligue pro tamanho dos nossos egos. Ás vezes nós somos completos idiotas, mas isso não quer dizer que você não seja boa no que faz. Você é excelente!

Ela o encarava incrédula, a insegurança ainda dançando no brilho dos olhos castanhos.

- Eu juro, você é incrível, Mandy. Incrível mesmo!

A última parte da frase saiu de um jeito rouco e ela não teve tempo para processar quando sentiu seus lábios pressionados ternamente pela boca de seu interlocutor.

Não foi um beijo apaixonado. Não havia nada de erótico ali, naquela parte da floresta. Era apenas um amigo dizendo a outra que tudo ficaria bem. E eles não teriam feito mais nada, nem teriam se sentido embaraçados se a voz de Misha não os tivesse despertado:

- Mandy? – ele parecia incrédulo.

E Jared ficava entre o perdido e o furioso. Olhava de um para o outro sem saber de quem tinha mais raiva. Se ele bem se lembrava, Mandy quase havia ido pra cama com ele há pouco mais de 24 horas. E Jen... bem, de Jen ele não tinha muito o que falar, mesmo porque o loiro desconhecia os sentimentos do melhor amigo.


	6. Mudança de Time

**Capítulo VI – Mudança de time**

* * *

- Muito bom, Collins! Agora, na cabeça do Jay eu sou a vadia do estúdio.

- E eu ia saber que você e o Jen estavam juntos?

- Em primeiro lugar nós não estávamos juntos. Aquilo foi um beijo muito inocente, ta? E em segundo lugar, você poderia supor que alguma coisa ia acabar acontecendo...

- Olha, eu tava cansado demais pra pensar nisso, ok?

- Eu sei! Me desculpe! – ela suspirou, sinceramente arrependida de ter chamado a atenção do amigo por um motivo muito bobo.

- E agora? O que pretende fazer?

- Acho que só posso provar que sou uma boa atriz além de boa roteirista...

Alguma coisa no tom de voz que ela usou fez Misha Collins tremer. Maquiavélica, ele pensou quando buscava um adjetivo para sua amiga.

******

Dois dias se passaram sem que Jay falasse qualquer coisa sobre o beijo, tanto com Mandy quanto com Jensen. Obviamente, Tom Welling já ficara sabendo do que havia acontecido e creditara os pontos a Jensen, mas não havia passado nenhuma outra prova idiota.

Mandy ligou para o celular de Jared algumas vezes, mas ele não atendia e se limitava a falar com ela apenas no trabalho. A atitude dele começava a incomodar e a chance de esclarecer tudo surgiu numa terça-feira pela manhã.

A roteirista chegou mais cedo ao set. Faria questão de confrontar Jay em seu trailler. Dizer o que havia acontecido na floresta e torcer para que ele acreditasse nela.

Mas antes de fazer qualquer coisa, recebeu de Karen a informação de que Eric e Sera estavam esperando por ela. Entrou no trailler do diretor e ficou lá pelo menos uma hora.

Quando saiu estava ainda chocada com as informações e carregava um roteiro que deveria ser entregue aos protagonistas com as alterações que os três fizeram na reunião.

Primeiro procuraria Jared, a desculpa do roteiro era perfeita. Ele devia estar no trailler se vestindo e ela foi se aproximando do local, mas avistou o intérprete de Sam ao lado de Collins e eles conversavam de um jeito sério.

Mandy sentiu uma curiosidade incomum e se aproximou sorrateira, parando há uma distância que lhe permitia ouvir sem ser vista.

- Isso que você está me contando é ridículo, Jared!

- Eu sei que é. Você não tem noção do quanto tenho me sentido infantil desde que essa coisa começou. Não sei onde estava com a cabeça quando aceitei...

- Não sabe? Tem certeza que não sabe?

- O que está insinuando?

- Você sabe do que eu to falando e eu não preciso ser claro a respeito disso. Não aqui no estúdio, pelo menos. Agora, já passou pela sua cabeça o que a Mandy vai fazer se souber que tudo, TUDO, o que está acontecendo por esses dias é fruto de uma aposta?

Jared respondeu alguma coisa, mas Mandy já não ouvia. _Aposta. _A palavra martelou na cabeça dela, sua vista ficou turva e ela precisou respirar fundo várias vezes. Pensou na ironia de dizer a Misha que teria que ser uma boa atriz apenas um dia antes. Agora era a hora de provar isso até para si mesma.

Saiu de onde estava e caminhou confiante rumo aos dois atores. Sorriu para Misha, com sinceridade, apesar do coração acelerado e as bochechas afogueadas. Entregou o novo roteiro com as alterações para Jared e olhou-o de modo terno. O que fez o estomago do protagonista se revirar de nojo de si mesmo.

Ela saiu calmamente, mas quando estava fora da vista dos dois, correu o mais que pôde até o trailler de Jensen. Ela precisava entregar o roteiro a ele e queria fazer aquilo o quanto antes e sair dali.

Entrou no pequeno veiculo e ouviu Jensen cantarolando no chuveiro. Suas mãos tremiam e seu coração batia descompassado. Ela não ia agüentar fingir. Não para Jensen Ackles, especialmente após aquela sessão desabafo na última gravação externa.

Quando Jensen saiu do banheiro apertado, usando nada mais que uma toalha felpuda branca, deu com o rosto pálido de Mandy a encará-lo. Por um momento, sua nudez parcial o deixou tímido, mas vendo que ela parecia não notar os trajes mínimos que ele usava, relaxou e sorriu.

- Por quê eu, Jensen? – ela perguntou com a voz embargada – Eu sou tão patética assim? Sou tão ingênua que você e o Jared acharam que brincar comigo seria um excelente passatempo?

O ator estava chocado. De onde ela tirara todas aquelas acusações, como ela sabia? Abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas foi interrompido.

- Eu ouvi da boca do Jared que tudo isso foi uma aposta de vocês. E isso é tão humilhante... Você tem noção do que é se sentir disputado como um brinde numa rifa de igreja? Você sabe o que é se ver exatamente no lugar que você sonhou durante anos, pensar que pode fazer o seu trabalho da melhor maneira possível e de repente descobrir que você é a piada do estúdio? Você eu até entendo, mas o Jay...

- Como assim, eu você até entende? – ele conseguiu perguntar, a voz um pouco mais desesperada que gostaria de demonstrar.

- Oras, sem cinismo pro meu lado, por favor. Sua máscara caiu e a do Jay também. É só que você nunca foi muito com a minha cara. Para você, eu nunca deixei de ser a fangirl, não é? Mas o Jay, desde o começo, ele parecia mesmo querer ser meu amigo... E, oh Deus, isso é tão...

Ela respirava com dificuldade e Jensen se aproximou, temendo que ela passasse mal ali, diante de si. Ela se desvencilhou das mãos fortes dele que tentava segurá-la pelos braços para que se acalmasse. Foi até a porta e antes de sair, lançou o roteiro, levemente amassado pela raiva que ela sentia, sobre a mesa e correu para fora do estúdio.

Ela sentia a cabeça girar. Ouviu seu nome sendo chamado por muitos. A voz de Misha Collins, de Jared, de Jensen, que corria apenas de calças e ainda descalço.

Não queria olhar para trás. Não podia olhar.

Ao chegar até o aglomerado de pessoas diante do estúdio, indo e vindo de suas funções, quase foi atropelada por um desses carrinhos brancos. Rosenbaum removia as coisas pessoais que deixara no estúdio de Smallville.

- Mandy! – exclamou assustado e quando viu o rosto dela, extremamente pálido, desceu do carro.

Passou seus braços pela cintura da roteirista bem em tempo de segurá-la. Os olhos de Mandy se fecharam e ela não ouviu ou viu mais nada.

******

- Ela já está acordando, Rosenbaum. Pode ficar tranqüilo!

Mandy piscava, incomodada com a luz direto sobre seu rosto. O ambiente claro, a mulher jovem, de roupa branca. Ela estava na enfermaria do estúdio.

- Como se sente? – ouviu a voz desconhecida próxima a si.

- Confusa... – murmurou – Tenho crises hipoglicêmicas. Ainda não comi nada hoje...

- Ótimo, então isso explica. – falou a enfermeira e se dirigindo ao ator que a levou até ali – Se quiser ajudar, pode por favor buscar um suco para ela.

Mandy agarrou o pulso dele antes que fizesse menção de sair. A enfermeira olhou atenta e falou:

- Sem problema, eu mesma busco. Qual prefere?

- Maçã. – ela respondeu e tornou a fechar os olhos, sem largar da mão do agra ex-ator de Smallville.

******

Michael não pediu explicações sobre o motivo dela sair correndo do estúdio, e nem mesmo quando a ajudou a se deitar no sofá da casa dela fez qualquer pergunta. Sentou-se ao seu lado e ligou a televisão.

Um tempo depois, enquanto ela tomava um banho, ligou para Eric Kripke e explicou porque ela não estava no estúdio, trabalhando. Kripke já sabia do ocorrido pela enfermeira, mas agradeceu mesmo assim.

Instantes depois Misha Collins ligou, mas Mandy não quis atender. E o mesmo foi com Jared e Jensen e Sera. Por volta do meio dia, Michael se certificou de que ela ia comer e foi embora. Ainda precisava resolver muitas coisas, mas prometeu que passaria ali a noite para saber como ela estava.

Na verdade, ela havia melhorado assim que ingeriu o suco, mas seus sentimentos estavam muito confusos. Ficar um tempo sozinha ia ajudá-la a colocar a mente no lugar.

Procurou entre as roupas que usava de manhã a carta que Kripke havia lhe entregado, mas não a encontrou. Deu de ombros e achou que tivesse deixado no trailler dele. Mas nesse momento, a campainha tocou e ela abriu a porta, dando com um Jensen Ackles muito sério.

- O que você quer?

- Você esqueceu isso no meu trailler, junto com o roteiro. – ele esticou um papel na direção dela.

- Nem preciso perguntar se você leu, não é?

- Li. Estava junto com o material que você levou para mim e eu li, sim. Você vai aceitar?

- Faz alguma diferença para você se eu aceitar? – ela deu as costas e voltou para o sofá, sem convidá-lo para entrar, mas sabendo que ele não iria sair dali.

- Mandy, faz diferença sim. O que eu disse, na outra noite, é verdade. Você é muito boa no que faz.

- Jensen, por que está dificultando tudo pra mim?

- Eu não quero dificultar nada! Só acho besteira você deixar que nossas idiotices destruam os seus sonhos...

Ele parecia sincero, mas a roteirista sentia-se extremamente cansada. Olhou para ele com olhos tristes e comentou, num sopro de voz:

- Você está certo! Eu só não sei como agir depois disso tudo, Jen. Como olhar pra você e pro Jay, cara... principalmente pra ele...

- Mandy, afinal, o que você e o Jay...?

- Você tem tempo, Jensen?

* * *

Jensen ouviu tudo com atenção. O verde de seus olhos foi escurecendo a medida que a roteirista relatava os fatos. Ela não escondeu nada. A primeira conversa, o jeito dele com ela no bar e, principalmente, a noite em que quase acabaram na cama.

Ouvir a jovem descrever o modo desesperado com que o amigo lhe beijou, o fez crispar os lábios com mais força e ele encarou o chão na tentativa de não demonstrar o que ia em sua alma.

Mas ela notou. Aliás, ela já esperava notar essa reação e não deixou passar:

- Você está bem, Jen? Ficou pálido...

Ele pensou por alguns segundos e respondeu, meio confuso, trocando a ordem das palavras:

- Isso é patético, mas... eu , não sei porque fizemos isso, só o Jay, não queria, você e ele, juntos...

Ela o encarou.

- Isso tudo foi por ciúmes? Ciúmes do Jared? – ela pronunciava cada palavra com cuidado.

Não soou chocada. E de repente, tudo pareceu mesmo uma grande piada e ela jogou a cabeça para trás no sofá, dando uma gargalhada.

- Oh não, não, não... Isso é ainda mais ridículo! – e ela ria descontroladamente e o loiro não sabia o que fazer.

**********

Quando Michael chegou ao apartamento da moça, achou a porta ainda aberta e um barulho de pequenos estouros. Entrou no lugar e deu com ela fazendo uma imensa bacia de pipocas enquanto Jensen abria a geladeira buscando alguma coisa para beberem.

O ex-ator de Smallville sentiu-se incomodado com a proximidade dos dois, mas tratou de dissimular. Ele havia concordado em não contar nada sobre a aposta para sua nova amiga, mas isso não significava que ele apreciava ver Jensen agindo como se realmente se importasse com ela.

- Oi? – ele chamou inseguro.

- Mike! – ela parecia feliz – Vem comer pipocas com a gente!

- Ah... não, obrigado! Eu só queria saber se você estava bem. Agora que sei posso ficar tranqüilo – ele lançou um olhar sugestivo a Jensen e sorriu para a moça.

Ela o acompanhou até a porta, quando ele insistiu em não ficar. Conversou um pouco, afirmando que estava tudo bem, que ia dormir com o celular perto e que se precisasse de alguma coisa ligaria para ele, e se despediu.

Quando entrou em casa e fechou definitivamente a porta atrás de si, Jensen a encarava, com um ar de dúvida.

- Que foi? – ela perguntou, sem graça.

- Não te entendo. Você acabou de me falar que arrasta um caminhão de concreto pelo Rosenbaum e quando é sua chance de ficar com ele aqui, você o deixa ir embora?

- Jen, você é meio lento ou é só a overdose de informações que te deixou assim? Se o Michael ficasse por aqui nós não teríamos como colocar nosso plano em prática. E eu quero muito que tudo isso dê certo.

- Ok! Entendi. E agora, o que a gente faz?

- O que íamos fazer: vou pegar uns filmes pra gente e você liga pro Jay dizendo que vai dormir aqui.

******

O burburinho no estúdio no dia seguinte era imenso. Todo mundo comentava os últimos acontecimentos e, graças a uma indiscrição de Misha Collins, sabiam que Jensen havia dormido na casa da roteirista.

Quando os dois chegaram juntos, na moto dela, a agitação foi ainda maior. Mandy agüentou um olhar nada amigável de Kripke e um sorriso orgulhoso, porém preocupado, de Sera. Isso sem contar o mau humor de Jared.

Mau humor esse que ela só quebrou lá pela hora do almoço, quando o moreno se jogou na cadeira ao lado dela e perguntou:

- Então você e o Jen...?

- **Não!** **Não **começa com isso, Padalecki! – ela falava baixo, mas sem o tom amistoso de sempre – Eu **não** sou uma vadia como você deve estar pensando. Eu **não** transei com o Jensen ontem e em nenhum outro dia. Eu tentei falar com você depois daquele dia no meu apartamento, mas você bancou a criança birrenta e **não** quis falar comigo. Eu liguei zilhões de vezes pra porcaria do seu número e você **não **quis me atender. Agora não vem me aporrinhar, que eu to sem paciência pra isso!

Ela levantou, deixou o notebook aberto e saiu de perto dele. Jared ficou ali, estático, se sentindo realmente como uma criança grande. E não no melhor sentido.

Quando chegou em casa no fim da tarde, notou tudo escuro ainda. Como esperava, Jen havia ido pra casa junto com a roteirista e ele nem sabia se o amigo dormiria em casa aquela noite.

Para não pensar nisso, brincou um pouco com seus cachorros, e foi tomar um banho. Ao sair do quarto, já vestido e ainda com os cabelos molhados, ele ouviu vozes na cozinha. Foi até lá e deu com Jensen brigando com a embalagem de uma pizza e a "nova amiguinha" colocando a mesa.

- Coloco prato pra você também? – ela perguntou sem o encarar.

- Não quero atrapalhar. Acho que vou sair! E sobre hoje a tarde... eu...

- Esquece hoje a tarde, Jay. – ela disse sem nenhuma inflexão na voz – Senta aqui e come com a gente.

E Jensen olhou pra ele. Não do mesmo modo que ele, Jared, olhava quando queria conseguir algo. Mas chegou perto e o grandão acabou ficando. E não se arrependeu de todo, pois a conversa foi agradável e ele havia decidido conversar com Jensen no dia seguinte e desistir da aposta.

E tudo teria sido uma noite realmente agradável se Jensen não tivesse dito que não deixaria a roteirista ir embora, que estava tarde e que ele ainda não havia se convencido de que ela estava realmente bem.

_Que bela hora pra ser gentil e preocupado, Ackles!_ Jared pensou, sentindo a raiva começar a dar o ar da graça dentro de seu peito. Ainda assim ajudou o amigo a preparar o quarto de visitas e foram se deitar, já que na manhã seguinte teriam gravação.

Jared rolou na cama por horas até se levantar e checar que cada um estava em seu devido quarto. Observou Jensen ressonando, abraçado ao travesseiro, apenas de boxer preta e coberto parcialmente pelo edredon cor de vinho. Sorriu e finalmente conseguiu dormir.

Quando levantou, sentiu cheiro de café e desceu as escadas pronto para dar bom dia à roteirista quando viu que quem cozinhava era Jensen. E ele estava pronto, de banho tomado e, o mais incrível, de bom humor.

- Senta aí, JT. Eu fiz café e torrada. Quer mais alguma coisa? Ah, tem suco de maçã, que a Mandy adora.

- Onde ela está? – foi só o que conseguiu balbuciar, ainda com os cabelos bagunçados.

- Tomando banho. Depois dessa corrida nós dois precisávamos de um banho.

A boca de Jay se abriu involuntariamente. _Corrida?_

- Corrida, Jen?

- É, a Mandy gosta de correr de manhã. E ela me pediu pra acompanhar e eu fui.

Jared abriu a boca ainda mais, se é que isso era possível. Seus olhos também ficaram levemente arregalados e ele não conteve a indignação.

- Você foi correr, Jen? Puta que pariu! Você levantou cedo e foi correr? Com ela? Mas que merd... Eu te chamo pra correr comigo há décadas e você nunca aceitou meu convite!

- O que foi, Jarhead?

- Você é inacreditável, sabia?

E ele saiu da cozinha, sem esperar pelo café da manhã, esbarrando desajeitado na jovem que entrava na cozinha, já de banho tomado. Quando ouviram que ele fechou a porta do quarto com mais força que de costume, ela sorriu e comentou:

- Pelo visto deu certo!

- Nossa! Mais certo do que eu imaginava.

******

Ela não se aproximou de Jensen durante toda a gravação, já que era preciso muita química entre ele e seu co-protagonista naquele dia. Mas no final da gravação, achou melhor passar no trailler dele e estabelecer algumas coisas.

- Jen, posso entrar?

- Pode, to só acabando de me trocar.

Ela entrou e esperou que ele se arrumasse melhor. Ao notar que só faltava arrumar o cabelo, ela foi direto ao assunto:

- Acho que a gente precisa ficar uma semana inteira sem se falar. – e diante da expressão confusa dele, continuou – O Jay precisa sentir que essa aposta ainda existe. E se você continuar do meu lado o tempo todo, vai ficar difícil ele fazer qualquer investida.

- Isso é verdade... Mas eu preciso esperar a próxima etapa da aposta, para saber o que a gente vai fazer.

- Eu estava pensando nisso de manhã. Sei lá, me deu uma sensação estranha... acho que a próxima prova pode ser decisiva pra vocês dois.

- Como assim?

- Não sei, é só uma sensação... tipo, um pressentimento!

E ela saiu do trailler e, conforme o combinado, eles passaram quase uma semana não só sem falar, mas também sem se ver, já que ela não precisava comparecer ao estúdio.

As coisas só mudaram quando os celulares de quase todos ali receberam a mensagem:

"_Festa a Fantasia, Boate Rocks Fox, sábado, 22h. Minha despedida do Lex. MR."_

E como era de se esperar, junto com o convite de Rosenbaum, veio a nova prova estipulada por Welling: levar a roteirista na festa, como acompanhante!

******

- E qual dos dois lhe convidou?

- Nenhum ainda, Collins. Mas fica tranqüilo, que isso eu vou resolver logo.

- Toda vez que você usa esse tom de voz eu sinto calafrios...

Ela apenas riu.

******

- Mandy, ocupada? – a voz de Jared estava distante. Ele estava gravando umas externas naquele dia e provavelmente o sinal do celular estava fraco.

- Na verdade não, só arrumando minha fantasia pra festa!

- Então, era sobre isso que eu queria lhe falar. Vai estar em casa noite? Posso passar aí quando eu chegar?

- Claro! E desde quando você precisa de permissão pra vir aqui em casa? A menos que pretenda me agarrar de novo... Aí só precisa me avisar pra eu lembrar de desligar o celular! – ela riu.

- Você não presta! – ele riu junto – Passo aí então. Só não sei ao certo a que horas eu chego! Beijo!

*******************

Bom, pessoal, esse capítulo ficou meio confuso, mas algumas explicações estarão nos próximos capítulos, ok?

Espero que estejam gostando! E reviews são bem vindas, viu?


	7. Surpresas e Mais Surpresas

Notas prévias: Pessoal, tenho notado muitas visitas na fic, mas poucas reviews. Então não sei exatamente se a fic tá agradando ou não. Então, quer puder me ajudar a terminar Fangirl, eu agradeço!

Ah, neste capítulo tem duas citações de outras fics que eu simplesmente AMO de paixão:

1. Homenagem à fic "E se eu fosse você", da Miss Dartmor

2. Homenagem à ShiryuForever94 de quem eu sou fã! XD

Espero que as autoras não se importem. E quem não leu essas fics, tá esperando o que pra procurar e ler? Vale muito a pena!

Agora deixa de enrolação e vamos ao capítulo!

* * *

**Capítulo VII – Surpresas e mais surpresas**

* * *

- Então ele vai pra sua casa hoje? – Jensen perguntava enquanto colocava ração para os cachorros de Jared.

- Vai. Pelo menos ele me ligou dizendo isso, então, vamos ver no que vai dar.

- Aposto que ele vai lhe convidar para a festa.

- Mas você sabe que eu vou nessa festa com você, não sabe? Já está quase tudo certo, não é?

- Claro, só não sei qual vai ser a sua desculpa para dar o fora no Jay. – ele parecia tenso, enquanto afagava uma das orelhas de Saddie.

Eles ficaram quietos pensando. O silêncio durou eras e a roteirista ficou observando enquanto Jensen tratava de cuidar dos dois "filhos" de Jay. E eles ficariam assim, se o loiro não tivesse feito a pergunta:

- O que você viu no Michael?

Ela se espantou com a pergunta. Não tinha nada a ver com o assunto em questão. Abriu a boca, tornou a fechar e franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Nunca parei pra pensar nisso, Jen! Não sei, acho que ele é incomum...

- Ah, mas não tem nada específico? Como os olhos, o sorriso, o jeito de falar alguma coisa?

- Ok, uma coisa, mas você tem que prometer não rir! Além de achar ele charmoso, sei lá, gosto dos olhos dele e, vai parecer estranho isso, mas ele tem umas bochechas tão fofas... O que você viu no Jay, além do óbvio? – ela rebateu, devolvendo a pergunta, ao notar que ele já ia fazer alguma gozação.

Jensen ainda corava quando ela falava abertamente do sentimento que ele lhe confessou há alguns dias. Foi o meio que encontraram de continuar trabalhando juntos: sinceridade. Ele disse tudo aquela noite, falou sobre como era tímido perto das fãs, como se sentiu intimidado com a chegada dela.

E depois, a amizade sincera entre ela e Jared, o ciúmes que sentiu, como não só ele, mas Tom e Misha perceberam o que ele sentia. E o real motivo Depois de abrir o jogo com ela e, consequentemente, consigo mesmo, ele se sentiu mais a vontade. Ter com quem falar abertamente sobre Jared era um alívio.

- Acho que vi o óbvio de um jeito diferente. – ele se esquivou da pergunta. – Você sabe, eu já lhe disse que me sinto mais a vontade quando ele está perto. Parece que o mundo fica mais fácil. E tem também o jeito que ele fecha os olhos quando sorri ou o modo como joga a cabeça pra trás e... E credo! Isso não pareceu tão gay na minha cabeça!

Eles riram muito do comentário. E continuaram conversando, cada qual dando seus motivos para escolher Jared ou Michael. Mandy estava de saída quando começou a escurecer. Pegava o capacete e já se dirigia para a porta quando parou e disse:

- Vem comigo!

- Ta doida? O Jay vai passar lá daqui a pouco...

- Justamente, Jen! Vem comigo que eu tive uma idéia!

- Ai – gemeu ele – to começando a concordar com o Misha quando ele diz que suas idéias dão frio na espinha.

******

Já no apartamento dela, a roteirista explicava sua idéia. A princípio, Jay deveria encontrar Jensen ali e se sentir intimidado para fazer o convite. Então, posteriormente, ela usaria a desculpa que ele não a convidou. Assim ela não teria que dar um fora nele.

Jensen não concordava com a idéia. Achava que isso não pressionaria o amigo o bastante. Dificilmente Jay se deixaria intimidar assim. O tímido ali era ele mesmo e não o moreno. E se Mandy queria apelar pro lado passional de Jay, precisaria de muito mais que aquilo.

- O que você sugere, então? – ela perguntou enquanto abria uma garrafa de vinho para eles e servia em duas taças grandes e coloridas.

- Não sei, preciso pensar! Tudo isso é novidade pra mim também. E quer saber, a roteirista aqui é você, então, você deveria ter idéias e não eu. Eu apenas represento o papel que você mandar.

Eles ainda ficaram bebendo por quase meia hora, discutindo idéias absurdas que incluíram um episódio em que Sam e Dean trocam de corpos (1), uma possibilidade de seqüestrar o mais novo ou deixar os dois uma noite inteira trancados num dos traillers da produção.

Quanto mais vinho bebiam, mais idéias estranhas e engraçadas eles tinham. De tanto rir, os rostos já estavam corados e quase Mandy não ouviu seu celular tocar. Quando atendeu, depois de um bom tempo, viu que era Jay dizendo que já estava na porta do prédio.

- Merda! Merda, merda, merda! O que vamos fazer? – Jensen mordia o lábio inferior e não conseguia pensar em nada.

Mandy estancou no meio da sala, olhou séria para Jensen e perguntou:

- Agora é pra chutar o balde, né? Então, vai no meu quarto correndo e me traz o meu hobby. Ta em cima de uma poltrona.

Sem perguntar nada, o loiro correu até o quarto, pegou o hobby rosa claro e quando voltou na sala, encontrou a moça retirando a camiseta e o short.

- O qu... – ele nem conseguiu terminar de falar.

- Ah, tem dó! Você é gay, esqueceu? – ela brincou – Vai lá pro meu quarto e fica por lá. E não se preocupe, eu não vou seduzir o Jay!

Ele apenas obedeceu, surpreso com a própria passividade. Quando a campainha do apartamento tocou, Jensen acabava de encostar a porta do quarto, mas não fechou para poder ouvir a conversa.

Mandy abriu a porta, sorrindo de um jeito afetado que não passou despercebido pelo olhar atento de Jared. Ela deixou que ele entrasse, apertando o hobby mais de encontro ao corpo.

- Desculpa, Jay! Eu perdi a hora... – ela comentou com um ar levemente embaraçado.

- Você está acompanhada? – ele falou indicando com a cabeça as duas taças de vinho sobre a mesa de centro – Nossa, eu sou inconveniente mesmo! Foi mal, Mandy! É, acho melhor eu ir!

Ela não o segurou, foi abrir a porta, mas Jay não saiu do lugar. Respirou fundo umas vezes e decidiu que já que estava ali, ia fazer o que pretendia. Jensen, do quarto da moça, viu o instante de hesitação do amigo e compreendeu o que ele ia fazer. E pensou que se não agisse logo, Jay ia acabar convidando Mandy pra festa. Coisa que definitivamente não poderia acontecer!

- Só mais uma coisa, antes de ir, eu queria saber se...

E ele não chegou a terminar a frase porque um Jensen só de boxer cinza entrou na sala, parecendo não se dar conta da presença do outro ali, perguntando, com a voz oscilando entre o irônico e o sensual:

- Mandy, ta demorando por quê?

E só então fez como se tivesse visto Jared pela primeira vez, fingindo-se embaraçado.

A roteirista ficou muda, os lábios entreabertos e os olhos indo de Jensen para Jared e de volta para Jensen. Ela tentou falar ou gesticular alguma compreensível que a tirasse daquele _**real**_ embaraço. Mas não teve tempo. Jared saiu do apartamento meio em câmera lenta. Não pareceu zangado, estava mais para um estado pré-catatônico.

- Que porra foi essa? – ela perguntou com a voz esganiçada, assim que fechou a porta.

- Eu não... não soube o que fazer....

- E deixar o Jay acreditar que você me levou pra cama vai nos ajudar em quê?

Silêncio. Embaraço. Constrangimento.

Por uns cinco minutos foi o que pairou entre os dois. Ambos em pé, sem sair do lugar. Até que ela começou a rir.

- Olha, de qualquer jeito, acho que não vai ser bom você voltar para casa hoje.

Ele riu, ainda preocupado com a besteira que havia acabado de fazer e foi pro quarto buscar ao menos suas calças. E o resto da noite foi parcialmente tranqüilo. Eles pediram comida chinesa, conversaram e ela teve tempo de mostrar a ele todo o seu arquivo de fanfics e fanarts.

- Qual a sua preferida? – ele perguntou, ainda encabulado com tudo o que tinha lido.

- Eu gosto desta aqui: Uma questão de treino (2). Eu tive que traduzir, porque ela foi escrita em português, mas acho que valeu a pena. É pequena, quer ler? Mas tem que ouvir uma música junto.

Ele deu de ombros. Já estava mergulhado até o pescoço nesse "novo universo" e passava a se sentir como uma própria fangirl. Ela achou a música certa e colocou junto com a fic.

- Spice Girls? – soou incrédulo e zombeteiro.

- Vai por mim. Você vai mudar de opinião sobre Spice Girls depois de ler isso!

Ela sorriu diante das expressões que ele fazia a medida que seus olhos corriam pela tela. Voltou sua atenção para seu livro e deixou que ele apreciasse a história. E á medida que ela mudava os capítulos do livro, ele acabou de ler a fic e abriu outra. E mais outra. E mais outra.

- Isso é praticamente um manual: 101 maneiras de enlouquecer Jared Padalecki na cama! –brincou.

- Então aproveita e decora tudo direitinho. Quem sabe depois da festa a fantasia você não precise se lembrar dessas lições?

- Ah, com certeza. Depois de ferrar com tudo aparecendo de cueca na frente dele aqui no seu apartamento, ele vai querer alguma coisa comigo mesmo!

Ele fechou a tampa do notebook, espreguiçou e puxou o edredon que dividiam até o pescoço, virando de lado e olhando para ela que continuava lendo The Southern Vampires.

- Você acha que eu ainda tenho alguma chance? – ele parecia uma criança perguntando se o Papai Noel passaria mesmo depois dele ter quebrado um vaso enquanto jogava bola dentro de casa.

- Eu acho que você tem todas as chances do mundo, Jen! – ela deu um beijo na testa dele – Agora é melhor você dormir. Amanhã tem gravação logo cedo e depois do almoço temos que pensar na sua fantasia.

******

- Só quero ver a cara do Rosenbaum quando souber da sua "noite romântica". – comentou Misha com um sorriso.

- Você sabe que não teve nada de romântico na minha noite, Misha!

- Eu sei, você sabe, o Jen sabe e talvez o Tom desconfie, mas o Michael... bem, ele não sabe que você não é esse poço de ingenuidade que aparenta.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Mandy ficando realmente preocupada, uma idéia passando pela sua cabeça – O Mike não sabe da aposta?

- Bom, digamos que da aposta ele sabe. O que ele não sabe é de quem foi a idéia...

- Puta que pariu! – esbravejou a roteirista – O Welling não contou que a idéia foi minha?

- Wow, que boca suja a senhorita tem. – Misha parecia zombar da situação – Mas o Welling não contou porque ele também não sabe. Aquele dia que eu liguei para ele no bar, falei só o necessário. E depois, nem tivemos tempo de esclarecer alguns pontos.

- Merda! Misha, me empresta seu celular.

- Para quê?

- Misha Collins, me empresta a porra do seu celular se não quiser gravar uma cena em que o Cass dá a bunda pro Zacariah.

O "anjo" arqueou as sobrancelhas surpreso. Não conhecia aquele lado da roteirista e entregou o aparelho, observando que ela discava um número rapidamente e saía de perto dele.

- Misha! A bicha mais louca da Warner. O que há?

- Oi! Não é o Misha.

- Mandy? Ow, achei que depois de te ver com o... ah, deixa quieto... Não vai me dizer que ta ligando pra dar uma desculpa esfarrapada e não vir na minha festa!

- Não é nada disso, pode contar comigo na festa. Mas, ah, você ta muito ocupado agora?

- Não. Quer dizer, eu to no estúdio, pra decidir algumas coisas da nova série, mas é só depois do almoço. Por quê?

- Eu preciso falar com você. Assim, é meio urgente!

- Sem problemas, Mandy. Eu pego o carro aqui no estúdio e passo...

- Não! Melhor te encontrar na cafeteria, pode ser?

- Claro! Em cinco minutos.

Ele desligou o celular e ela já saía pelo estúdio, gritando pra Misha que voltaria em no máximo meia hora. Ele conferiu o número discado no celular que ela havia jogado de volta para ele e balançou a cabeça, incrédulo que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo.

Na cafeteria do estúdio, Mandy viu que Rosenbaum já a esperava. Ela chegou agitada, a respiração meio ofegante. Cumprimentou o ator com um beijo no rosto e foi direto ao assunto:

- Já falou com o Welling hoje?

- Não. Ele foi gravar uma externa. Só vou falar com ele no final da tarde, quando vamos passar o texto da minha despedida da série.

Michael Rosenbaum estava deixando Smallville. Após oito anos, o vilão Lex Luthor ia sair de cena.

- Bom, menos mal. – ela disse aliviada – Então, o que eu queria era só pedir um favor: promete pra mim que não vai acreditar em nada que te disserem a meu respeito.

- Por que isso, Mandy? – o careca já não entendia nada e a encarava com uma visível curiosidade.

- Olha, não dá pra explicar agora. Só me promete isso! Se você tiver qualquer dúvida a meu respeito, vai falar comigo antes de tirar conclusões? É importante pra mim que você acredite nisso, Mike. Nada do que disserem de mim nos próximos dias vai ser verdade!

- Claro! Não se preocupe quanto a isso!

Ela sorriu, agradecida e aliviada, e acenou com a cabeça, já voltando pelo mesmo caminho que viera, quando de repente parou e voltou até o ator. Chegou perto o bastante para ser ouvida só por ele e acrescentou:

- Ah, se disserem que eu sou boa de cama, aí você pode acreditar. Mas a afirmação vai ser apenas teórica, nada de conhecimento empírico.

Piscou de um jeito divertido e sacana para o rapaz e dessa vez voltou definitivamente para o estúdio. Ele ficou parado, rindo do jeito espevitado dela. E achava uma graça quando ela fazia essas insinuações.

******

- E você quer que eu deixe essa papelada no trailler do Jared por que mesmo?

- Você já leu o que ta escrito aí?

- Não!

- Então leia! Isso vai me poupar maiores explicações.

Ela se sentou, voltando a colocar os óculos e trabalhar no roteiro que Sera pedira para ela terminar. Enquanto isso, Collins estava de pé, lendo atento a cada palavra.

- Isso aqui é quase um atentado ao pudor, Mandy!

- Eu sei! Não é maravilhoso? – os olhos dela brilhavam, maliciosos.

Horas mais tarde, a roteirista ligou para o celular do intérprete de Castiel, perguntando se tinha deixado seus papéis no lugar certo e vibrou ao saber que não só tinha deixado no lugar certo, mas como tinha cuidado para que a pessoa exata os achasse e lesse.

Pronto! Estava tudo feito! Agora era só esperar o sábado e a festa.


	8. Fantasias

**Capítulo VIII – Fantasias?**

* * *

Jensen aproveitou que um dos moradores estava saindo do prédio e alcançou a porta antes que ela batesse e ele precisasse tocar o interfone. Estava adiantado meia hora, mas ainda queria acertar alguns detalhes da noite com Mandy. O combinado era simples: deixar Jared e Michael desconcertados.

Ele subiu os degraus, animado, tentando imaginar o que a roteirista ia aprontar. Ela havia sido bem clara no telefone: _você vai ver um lado meu que ainda não conhece. E se depois de ver a gente junto do jeito que eu vou insinuar o Jay não te agarrar de uma vez, é porque ele é um babaca._

Não soube explicar bem, mas ao ouvir aquelas palavras sentiu um arrepio. Mandy era sempre cheia de surpresas e idéias, mas até o momento, nenhuma tinha mexido com ele daquele jeito.

Antes de alcançar o quinto andar, ele já pode ouvir a música alta. Ela já havia dito que gostava de "se aquecer" antes de baladas e imaginou que ela deveria estar pronta e bebendo alguma coisa. Alcançou a porta do apartamento e tocou a campainha. Alguns instantes depois ninguém apareceu para atender.

Ele girou a maçaneta devagar e entrou no apartamento chamando pela amiga.

- Mandy, já cheguei! – nenhuma resposta – Você ainda ta viva, né?

Ele foi andando pelo corredor vendo uma fresta de luz saindo da porta do quarto dela. A música, Closer, batia num ritmo meio alucinante, como se marcasse o compasso do coração do ator. Pensou em bater a porta e chamar pelo nome da roteirista, mas a ação ficou pela metade.

Da fresta ele observou Mandy semi-arrumada. Usava apenas uma coleçon de malha preta e uma camisa branca de botão, mas com um decote generoso emoldurado por babados do mesmo tecido.

Mandy andava pelo quarto com os olhos fechados, rebolando de um jeito desconcertante enquanto sussurrava trechos da música:

_**(Help me) **_

_Me ajude_

_**Tear down my reason **_

_Derrube a minha razão_

_**(Help me) **_

_Me ajude_

_**It's your sex I can smell **_

_É o seu sexo, eu consigo cheirar_

_**(Help me) **_

_Me ajude_

_**You make me perfect **_

_Você me faz perfeito_

_**Help me become somebody else**_

_Me ajude a me tornar outra pessoa_...

Ela soltou os grampos que prendiam seus cabelos. Eles caíram pelos ombros em largos cachos desiguais. Encarando a si mesma no espelho, ela sorriu discretamente, molhando os lábios com a ponta da língua e mordendo o lábio inferior em seguida enquanto tornava a prender alguns dos cachos num penteado levemente selvagem.

Ainda encarando a si mesma, ela pegou um taça transparente com vinho até a metade e bebeu sem pressa, como se sentisse cada gota da bebida aquecendo sua língua. Deixou a taça novamente no mesmo lugar e pegou um vidro de perfume borrifando a essência em pontos estratégicos: primeiro pulsos, depois nuca e finalmente entre os seios.

Alcançou sobre o divã, ao pé da cama, um pacote transparente e tirou de dentro uma meia arrastão. Sentou-se na poltrona em frente à penteadeira e vestiu o adereço o mais lentamente, observando a própria imagem no espelho grande que ocupava toda a parede. Puxou uma saia preta, de cetim, bastante curta e vestiu com cuidado, colocando uma quantidade considerável de anáguas por baixo, para deixar a saia rodada. Por fim, pegou um par de botas de salto agulha e cano alto e as calçou.

Jensen observava tudo quase se esquecendo como se respirava. A jovem ali trançava o cadarço das botas com uma agilidade incrível. Quando se certificou que tudo estava certo, ela se levantou e o loiro observou que ele havia crescido ao menos uns 12 centímetros.

A música estava quase acabando, mas ela alcançou o controle e colocou aquele mesmo som no modo de repetição. Voltou a dançar de olhos fechados, numa cadência que intercalava movimentos rápidos e segundos de completa estagnação, sempre em posições sensuais.

Quando a música chegava novamente no refrão, ela parou de dançar. Caminhou decidida até o armário, abriu uma porta e puxou algumas coisas que Jensen não conseguia ver. Quando ela voltou já usava um chapéu de pirata, adornado com uma pluma vermelha, brincos de argolas douradas e uma faixa de cetim cor de vinho marcando a cintura.

Voltou para frente do espelho e fez o que Jensen considerou como o gesto mais sedutor de todos nos últimos quinze minutos: passou batom. Um batom vermelho sangue, que dominava aos poucos os lábios bem delineados da roteirista. Já maquiada, Mandy fez um biquinho para seu reflexo e quando pegou uma das uvas do cacho que também estava sobre a penteadeira e mordeu com luxúria, lambendo a seiva que escorria pelos dedos, o loiro achou que suas pernas iam ceder. Sua calça estava nitidamente apertada demais e se ele não tivesse esbarrado na porta e feito Mandy olhar para ele, seria capaz de jurar que entraria em colapso ali mesmo, no corredor.

- Está aí há muito tempo? – ela perguntou mais divertida do que envergonhada.

- O suficiente para pensar que não sou tão gay quanto achava que era. – ele respondeu, respirando fundo.

- Vai conseguir ir a festa comigo? Mesmo que isso que você tenha visto seja apenas uma pequena parte do que eu pretendo fazer hoje?

- Bom, vou fazer um esforço...

Ela ainda bebeu o resto do vinho que estava na taça, pegou mais umas três uvas e saiu ao lado do ator para a festa.

No carro Jen informou que Rosenbaum havia alugado uma boate, com três ambientes, um deles ao ar livre com uma piscina enorme, coqueiros e quiosques.

- Como vai ser nossa noite? – ele perguntou, sentindo um suor frio deixar o volante mais escorregadio.

- Simples, Jen. Você só precisa me olhar do mesmo jeito que me olhou quando estava me vendo dançar. E quando perceber que o Jay está observando a gente, olhe para ele desse mesmo jeito. Dou minha cara a tapa se ele não se sentir abalado com isso.

Quando eles desceram do carro, diante da boate, os flashes estouraram. Curiosos e paparazzis rodeavam o local em busca de novas fofocas. Jensen segurou Mandy pela cintura e entrou confiante ao lado dela.

Lá dentro, muitos rostos conhecidos e logo Jared foi visto. Ele estava fantasiado de jogador de futebol americano e Jensen riu quando a roteirista comentou:

- Sugestivo! Vir com uma roupa de um homem que espera ser agarrado por pelo menos outros 10.

Ela ganhou um beliscão na cintura e continuou rindo.

- Juro que não acredito que você me convenceu a vir vestido assim. – Jensen falava ao ouvido dela enquanto caminhavam pelo salão lotado.

- Você está delicioso, Jen. Relaxa!

- Relaxar? Vestido de Go-go Boy? Acho difícil...

- Vem comigo, vamos beber alguma coisa e depois a gente cumprimenta o pessoal. Eu ainda tenho uma surpresinha para você!

- Do que você ta falando?

- Por enquanto é segredo. Mas você tem que me garantir que vai fazer tudo o que eu disser e na hora que eu disser, pode ser?

- Mandy, você deve ser uma feiticeira das boas! Não consigo dizer não a você.

- Hummmm, melhor eu me lembrar disso! E agora, o que quer beber?

- Tequila! Me acompanha?

- Ta doido, Jen? Eu tava bebendo vinho em casa! Acho que ainda preciso de um pouco de razão aqui...

- Tem certeza? – ele perguntou com um sorriso sacana enquanto encarava um ponto específico da boate.

Ela acompanhou o olhar dele e deparou com Michael Rosenbaum, muito entretido numa conversa com uma mulher loira, alta, vestida de Mulher Gato. Ela insistia em deslizar os dedos pela faixa do quimono negro que o anfitrião usava. A roteirista encarou Jensen de modo sério, depois gritou para o barman:

- Uma dupla!

Os dois viraram a bebida de uma vez. Ela balançou a cabeça, sentindo a bebida descer quente por sua garganta. Pediu mais uma e em seguida, segurou Jensen pela mão o puxando na direção de onde o anfitrião estava.

Michael os viu chegando e dispensou a atenção da loira, sorrindo meio enigmático para o "casal". Trocaram cumprimentos, falaram sobre amenidades e saíram para chegar ate onde Jay estava.

O moreno não escondeu o estremecimento quando viu Jensen ali, de calça preta, gravata borboleta da mesma cor e sem camisa. Molhou os lábios com a ponta da língua e ficou desconcertado ainda mais quando foi cumprimentado com um abraço.

Não havia como não encostar as mãos nas costas desnudas do amigo. E seu coração falhou uma batida e ele sentiu uma espécie de choque quando sua pele se encostou à dele. Sorriu internamente ao notar como a pele de Jensen arrepiava ao seu toque.

_Não, não era frio. A pele repleta de pequenas sardas estava quente até demais para que ele estivesse arrepiando por frio._

Quando deu por si, o olhar de Mandy sobre si era muito claro. Ela havia percebido. Ela sabia o que ele sentia desde o dia em que viu a montagem da foto dos dois no notebook dela. E o que mais perturbava Jared: ela sabia e parecia não se importar. Ao contrário, parecia se divertir ainda mais.

Ele se soltou de Jensen, e ia cumprimentar a roteirista com um beijo no rosto, mas ela agarrou um de seus pulsos e o puxou para dançarem. O DJ selecionava as músicas mais agitadas e várias pessoas já ocupavam a pista. O ator não se sentia muito a vontade, mas vendo a animação da moça, se deixou levar e dançaram umas duas musicas, com Jensen apenas olhando.

Mais uma musica acabou e eles voltaram para onde o loiro estava, conversando com Michael e outros conhecidos da época de Smallville. Mandy passou por eles, apenas acenando com a cabeça, inclinou-se de um jeito naturalmente sedutor e falou qualquer coisa ao ouvido do loiro que além de deixá-lo corado, o fez sorrir de um modo muito sacana.

- Se nos dão licença... – ela sorria, mordendo um canto da boca.

Os dois foram para perto do DJ que executava Madonna naquele momento. Jensen segurou Mandy pela cintura e a ajudou a subir na plataforma que ele estava. Certamente ela pedia uma música específica e ele afirmou que dentro de cinco minutos ia rolar o que ela pediu.

- Ótimo! – ela dizia enquanto dançavam uma música comum – Agora preste atenção, você se lembra do texto que eu te mostrei lá em casa?

- Lembro... Você me deixou perturbado com aquilo.

- Não foi só você quem viu o texto e muito menos foi o único quem ficou desconcertado.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Eu dei um jeitinho da fic chegar ás mãos do Jay.

Tudo ficou claro, de repente. Agora ele entendia porque ela pediu "aquela" música, agora sabia o que ela pretendia fazer. E a encarou com uma expressão dividida entre a admiração e o espanto.

- Só sente a música, Jen. E segue meus movimentos...

O DJ anunciou Spice Girls. Holler. Muitos começaram a dançar de uma vez, mas Mandy preferiu ver a reação de Jay ao ouvir os primeiros acordes da canção. Ele engoliu em seco e procurou pelo salão até fixar seus olhos em Jensen, que no momento estava mais concentrado no pescoço da roteirista.

Ele respirava o perfume dela, retirando os cachos dos ombros, com um cuidado e uma luxúria que deveriam ser proibidos para menores. Ela fechou os olhos. Sentiu os dedos dele deslizarem pelos seus braços em busca das suas mãos. Quando as alcançou, entrelaçaram os dedos e ela levantou os braços, rebolando de um jeito ritmado.

Virou de frente para ele, ficando o mais próximo que conseguia. Parecia que só havia os dois no salão, os corpos de ambos ondulavam em sincronia e a roteirista soltou as mãos e deu alguns passos na direção de Jay, para que o moreno soubesse que ela estava ciente dos olhares dele.

Jensen andou decidido atrás dela, ela estancou sentindo a respiração dele, ali perto, inclinou suas costas até encostar no peito nu e puxou uma das mãos para sua cintura, indicando que ele podia explorar aquela parte.

O ator obedeceu. Apertava de leva a cintura, comandava os movimentos que ela deveria fazer com os quadris, ameaçava subir as mãos até os seios dela... e antes que refrão começasse mais uma vez, Mandy se virou de frente pra Jensen, aproximou seus lábios como se fossem se beijar na boca e sussurrou:

- Continue assim, mas agora você vai cantar olhando pra ele.

Ela deu as costas de novo ao loiro e sentiu, mesmo de olhos fechados, que ele estava obedecendo.

_**I wanna make you holler (holler holler)**_

_**And hear you scream my name (make you scream my name)**_

_**I'll give you rules to follow (follow follow)**_

_**So you can play my game (you can play my game)**_

_**Imagine us together (imagine us)**_

_**Me driving you insane (driving you insane)**_

_**You will give into me (ah yeah)**_

_**Don't be afraid to play my game**_

Ninguém reparava neles. Quase todos dançavam com seus pares e apenas Jared e Michael continuavam estáticos. E o moreno congelou ao ver aquelas palavras saírem, mesmo sem som, da boca do amigo. _**And hear you scream my name**_ ele repetia para si mesmo, mentalmente.

A música acabou e o casal voltou para perto dos amigos. Sentiram o clima "pesado" e a roteirista deu a desculpa de que precisava beber alguma coisa. Jensen se ofereceu para buscar e a deixou ali com os dois atores.

- Onde aprendeu a dançar assim? – quis saber Michael.

- Eu nunca aprendi, isso é só _**instinto**_. – ela frisou bem a palavra porque saberia que Jared ia entender onde ela queria chegar.

- Uau! E que instinto então... – ele pensou por alguns momentos até que resolveu dizer – Eu vi você dançando com o Jay e depois com o Jen. Mas o anfitrião sou eu e até agora não mereci uma dança. E não me venha dizer que foi por falta de convite, porque os J's você quem intimou.

Jensen que chegava naquele instante com um uma taça de Martini com uma cereja dentro, respondeu pela moça:

- E você acha que eu vou deixar que a minha acompanhante dance com você? – ele passou a taça à mão da moça, que provou a bebida, e completou – O máximo que eu posso fazer é permitir que ela dance para você olhar.

- Jen...! – ela o advertiu, realmente surpresa.

- A Mandy, eu sei que isso é uma coisa que vale a pena fazer...

- Você não ta falando sério! – a voz dela estava apreensiva. Aquilo não fazia parte do combinado.

- Mandy, por favor, eu lhe dou o que você quiser se aceitar dançar. – prometeu Rosenbaum, curioso para saber onde tudo aquilo ia dar. – Você dança e depois pode pedir qualquer coisa.

Ela encarou os três amigos ali, parados, olhando para ela. Depois percebeu que a tal "Mulher Gato" não parava de lançar olhares mal-intencionados para Rosenbaum. Pensou por alguns segundos e depois sorriu respondendo:

- Ok! Mas só uma música. E depois, nada de sair comentando pelo estúdio.

- Feito! – disseram Jensen e Michael ao mesmo tempo. Jared permaneceu calado, mas também estava curioso.

O loiro foi até o DJ e pediu uma música específica. Mandy virou o resto da bebida num único gole e mordeu a cereja sem pressa. Depois, subiu no pequeno palco da casa noturna e esperou a música começar. Vendo ela ali, em pé, o DJ mandou apagar as demais luzes e jogou um feixe colorido sobre ela, além dos constantes flashs de luz estroboscópica.

Closer começou alto, ritmando alguns movimentos com o quadril que ela fazia. Parecia que aquela parte de seu corpo era separada do restante e tinha vida própria. Marcava cada batida com força, um lado de cada vez, e vez ou outra ela fazia pequenos círculos também com os quadris.

_**You let me violate you**_

_**you let me desecrate you**_

_**you let me penetrate you**_

_**you let me complicate you**_

Suas mãos passeavam pelo próprio corpo, demorando-se em pontos estratégicos, como seu pescoço ou sua cintura. Ela desatou a faixa vermelha da cintura e, segurando uma ponta com cada uma das mãos, passou o tecido para a parte de trás, com um movimento rápido, firme e decidido com os braços firmes.

_**Help me**_

_**I broke apart my insides**_

_**(Help me)**_

_**I've got no soul to sell**_

_**(Help me)**_

_**The only thing that works for me**_

_**Help me get away from myself**_

Deu mais alguns passos trançando as pernas, agora de costas para o "público". Quando achou que estava numa distância considerável parou de súbito, as pernas entreabertas e com as mãos na cintura fazia pequenos círculos com o busto. Levou as mãos até os grampos que prendiam os cachos e deixou os cabelos caírem pelas costas. Enrolou a faixa de cetim vermelho nos próprios pulsos como se estivesse algemando a si mesma e com os braços erguidos, passou a rebolar, agachando um pouco e tornando a ficar de pé, repetidas vezes.

Jensen observava, com uma expressão quase pornográfica, o modo como o anfitrião ia ficando perturbado com o que via. Parecia que ele até respirava com alguma dificuldade. Jay também não desgrudava os olhos da roteirista, mas em sua cabeça o que se passava é que Jen tinha bons motivos para não mais desgrudar da moça.

O modo como Mandy abriu os olhos enquanto parava de dançar e andava toda senhora de si até os três, parados bem próximos ao pequeno palco, foi quase doloroso na opinião do dono da festa, que sentiu que podia ficar vendo-a "amarrada" daquele jeito a noite inteira.

Mas o que ela fez em seguida tirou todos do sério. Já de frente para eles, ela curvou o tronco para frente, esticando bem as pernas e alcançou a faixa do quimono que Michael usava. Sem olhar exatamente para a peça de roupa, apenas lançando olhares furtivos para o rosto de Jensen ali ao lado, ela desatou a faixa e passou a mesma pelo pescoço do homem com a fantasia oriental. Puxou o rosto dele pra perto do seu. Cinco centímetros, quatro, três, dois, um centímetro de distancia da boca dele, cantou: _**help me, tear down my reason, help me...**_

Soltou a faixa de tecido negro e sorriu, dando a mão para Jensen que a ajudou a descer do palco. Ela ainda olhou de lado para Michael e, segurando Jen pelo cós da calça social, puxou o loiro para fora do salão.

Jay e Michael demoraram um segundo para compreender o que acontecia e saíram atrás. Já do lado de fora, gargalhando com o acompanhante, Mandy sentiu uma mão em seu braço. Virou-se e deu de cara com o anfitrião.

- Não vai fazer o seu pedido? Eu disse que se dançasse poderia pedir o que quiser.

A voz dele estava estranhamente rouca, ela notou com satisfação.

- Tem certeza disso? Posso pedir mesmo o que eu quiser? – e diante do aceno afirmativo que ele lhe lançou, ela tornou a falar – Então, "Lex", o que eu quero é ir embora.

* * *

*** Oi pessoal!

Então, esse capítulo deu muito trabalho pra escrever por isso espero que vocês tenham gostado. E eu prometo que as coisas vão esquentar muito nas próximas atualizações, ok?

Só peço um desconto porque eu não sou expert em escrever cenas "tórridas" por isso demoro muito e fico toda insegura antes de postar...rs...

Beijos e adoraria reviews, ok?

Ah, as músicas citadas neste capítulo são Holler, das Spice Girls, que foi a música usada pela ShiryuForever94 na fic "Uma Questão de Treino" e Closer, do Nine Inch Nails. Q eu sugiro que vcs ouçam, pq ela é realmente FODIDA!


	9. MM

**Capítulo IX – MM**

* * *

Ela saiu, escoltada por Jensen que a segurava pela cintura. Michael e Jared ficaram para trás, cada um sentindo uma emoção diferente. E sem trocar uma palavra eles também saíram da festa. Jared voltou para casa, mas Michael achou que precisa checar uma coisa, primeiro. Uma idéia... um vislumbre de que havia alguma coisa muito errada naquilo tudo.

Ele pegou o carro e foi para o apartamento da roteirista. Chegou a tempo de ver Jensen abrir a porta pra ela descer. Ele encostou-se ao carro e ela ficou de frente pra ele. Conversavam animados, rindo, mas de onde estava Rosenbaum não conseguia distinguir o que falavam.

Pensou em ir embora, mas logo notou que eles estavam se despedindo. O loiro a abraçou bem apertado, deu-lhe um beijo na testa com muito carinho e voltou pro carro.

Carinho. Só isso. Nada mais. Michael sorriu, vitorioso, não havia nenhuma conotação sexual na relação deles. Por mais quente que a dança tivesse sido, por mais agarrados que os dois tivessem parecido nos últimos dias, eram apenas amigos. Era isso que ela queria lhe dizer no estúdio há uns dias.

Ficou tão perdido em seus pensamentos que não percebeu ela entrando no prédio. Só se deu conta quando a rua caiu no mais completo silêncio. E ele não soube o que fazer.

Mandy entrou no apartamento na penumbra, iluminado apenas por um pequeno abajur. Tirou as botas e foi se despindo em direção ao quarto. Se preparava para tirar o soutien quando ouviu a campainha.

_Jen deve ter esquecido alguma coisa_ – pensou vestindo um hobby preto, com rosas vermelhas estampadas na barra e voltando para a sala.

- Michael? – ela se surpreendeu ao abrir a porta e dar com ele ali, de pé, ainda de quimono.

- Seu vizinho de baixo pediu pizza... Eu vi o Jensen indo embora... Pensei que estivessem juntos! – ele comentou com os olhos um pouco apertados.

Ela corou. Sentiu as bochechas arderem entendendo o que ele estava insinuando e decidiu responder a altura:

- Pensou mesmo? Tem certeza? Porque eu acho que se você pensasse isso de verdade, não teria vindo aqui.

- Eu viria, de qualquer jeito! Eu notei o jeito que você me olhou. Você cantou aquela música para mim. – ele parecia confiante demais.

- Errado. Não cantei aquela música para você. – e vendo um brilho de decepção pelos olhos azuis dele, ela completou – Eu dancei aquela música, esperando que você resolvesse cantá-la pra mim.

E ela não precisou dizer mais nada. Ali mesmo, na porta do apartamento, Rosenbaum a agarrou. Encostou o corpo da jovem ao batente da porta e ganhou seus lábios num beijo quase devasso. As línguas se reconheciam numa luta frenética, enquanto os dedos ágeis do ator desfaziam o laço que prendia o roupão. Ela mordia o lábio inferior dele, dando pequenos suspiros, sentindo um gosto de menta e vodka. Da pressa faminta, o beijo ganhava um ritmo mais calmo, dando tempo para que ele contornasse os lábios dela com a língua e depois voltasse a devorá-la sem cerimônia.

Deslizou a mão direita para a cintura descoberta dela, descendo em seguida pelo quadril e segurando com firmeza a coxa, erguendo sua perna para a altura da própria cintura. A roteirista arranhava o pescoço do ator com uma das mãos enquanto também tratava de desamarrar mais uma vez o quimono que ele trajava.

Faziam tudo sem desgrudar as bocas, como se tivessem esperado por aquele contato por dias e dias a fio. Os lábios se completavam, macios, urgentes. Agora as línguas já se reconheciam e buscavam explorar outras formas de toque. Uma seqüência de beijos rápidos, alternados por pequenas mordidas e novamente o tesão falava mais alto e as bocas se colavam numa junção que parecia não ter fim.

Já com o roupão quase todo aberto e sentindo a pele quente de Michael contra a dela, Mandy gemeu baixou, movimentando o quadril em busca de mais contato com o corpo do outro. Suas mãos agora deslizavam sobre os músculos do peito e abdômen do ator, enquanto as bocas não se desgrudavam. Ela precisava de fôlego, precisava respirar, então jogou a cabeça para trás e desceu uma das mãos sobre o volume na calça dele. Rosenbaum, por um momento, esqueceu como respirar. Quando voltou a si, ainda tremulo pelas carícias rápidas e apertos que ela dava em seu membro, encarou o pescoço dela tão a mostra entendeu aquilo como um convite e passou a beijar, morder e desenhar pequenos círculos com a língua ao longo da pele alva.

Ela estremeceu sentindo a língua quente deslizando e deixou escapar um gemido um pouco mais alto. Quando uma das mãos dele alcançou o elástico de sua calcinha, ela pareceu despertar por alguns segundos e riu, segurando-lhe o pulso.

- Mike, eu até que sou exibicionista, mas não tanto. Sabe, eu tenho vizinhos e uma delas é cardíaca.

Ele riu sem desgrudar a boca do pescoço da moça. Ergueu a outra perna dela, fazendo com que ela ficasse enlaçada em sua cintura. Entrou com ela no colo, batendo a porta atrás de si. Sabia onde ficava o quarto da roteirista, mas não queria, aliás, não conseguiria chegar até lá. Colocou-a sentada sobre a bancada que separava a sala da cozinha e continuou a investir contra o pescoço, deixando pequenas marcas das mordidas e chupões.

Mandy correu os dedos pelo quimono, fazendo com que caísse ao chão e deixasse o ator apenas com as calças. Mordeu os ombros fortes e desceu com as unhas pelas laterais do abdômen, fazendo Michael gemer com o frio na barriga que sentiu.

A tensão entre os dois era palpável. A urgência com que as mãos exploravam ambos os corpos deixava claro o quanto aquele momento havia sido esperado. E nenhum deles queria decepcionar. Por um momento, Michal parou o que fazia e encarou a roteirista. Os olhos dela estavam escuros de desejo. Ela retribuiu o olhar, passando a ponta da língua sobre o lábio vermelho, que combinava muito bem com o rosto afogueado, e sorrindo quase tímida enquanto baixava os olhos novamente, varrendo o corpo dele, apreciando cada músculo, cada curva.

Aquela pequena hesitação, aqueles segundos em que ele a olhou eram como uma pergunta silenciosa. Precisava saber o que estava acontecendo ali para saber como prosseguir. E a resposta, também silenciosa, que ela lhe deu foi mais que suficiente. Foi exatamente o que ele queria "ouvir".

Voltou sua atenção para o hobby que ela ainda vestia e o fez cair sobre a bancada, assim como o soutien preto. Apertou os seios da jovem, enquanto a fazia se inclinar para trás e quando a teve na posição que queria, desceu o rosto, beijando o colo até alcançar os mamilos rijos. Sugava com delicadeza, diferente do restante dos movimentos, diferente do modo como a havia agarrado a princípio, provocando uma inconstância de sensações que a estava deixando sem fôlego.

Uma das mãos do ator apoiava as costas da roteirista, enquanto a outra voltava a brigar com o elástico da calcinha que ela usava. Com a ajuda dela, conseguiu livrá-la da última peça de roupa e passou a brincar em sua entrada com as pontas dos dedos, ganhando gemidos roucos e suspiros dela em seu ouvido.

- Não é justo! – ela murmurou com o pouco de lucidez que lhe restava.

- O que não é justo? – perguntou investindo cada vez mais fundo com os dedos.

- Vo-você ainda está muito vestido pro meu gosto!

Ele sorriu com prazer e chegou um passo para trás, a fim de se desfazer do que tanto incomodava a moça. Já completamente nu, se aproximou novamente, puxando o corpo dela de encontro ao seu. E sem esperar mais, ele entrou com tudo o que podia. Rápido, firme e de uma vez.

Mandy sentiu as pernas perderem a força à medida que ele investia com mais velocidade enquanto lhe devorava a boca e o pescoço. Ela cravava as unhas nas costas dele, movimentando o quadril com a mesma intensidade, gemendo alto e ouvindo os sons que saiam da boca do ator, que dava ares de não se agüentar muito tempo.

Com um estremecimento ele gozou e ela foi junto, logo em seguida, fazendo um esforço imenso para não gritar o nome dele. Abraçaram-se, ela pensando por um momento que as fics que lia tinham razão, era possível mesmo esquecer o próprio nome num momento como aquele.

Após alguns instantes, ainda respirando com dificuldade, ela perguntou:

- Você precisa voltar pra sua festa?

- Eu estou exatamente onde queria estar. – respondeu, enquanto voltava a acariciar os cabelos dela colados às costas e aspirar o perfume que exalava dos cachos desfeitos pelo suor.

- Mesmo? – indagou completamente realizada.

- Não! – ele falou zombeteiro – Eu queria mesmo estar no chuveiro com você, agora.

E sem dar tempo para que ela respondesse, a ergueu no colo e seguiu para o cômodo em questão.

* * *

Este capítulo foi curtinho, mas depois dessa pegação não cabia mais nada, né?

No próximo eu conto o que aconteceu com o Jen depois que deixou a Mandy em casa.

Ah, quero agradecer de coração a Shiryuyforever94 que deixou umas reviews lindas e ainda me corrigiu num erro tosco q eu cometi. Eu escrevi HOBBY (lazer) quando queria escrever ROBE (vestimenta). Isso só prova o quanto a gente não pode confiar no Google qdo quer escrever alguma coisa... hahahahahaha


	10. JJ

**Capítulo X – JJ**

* * *

Assim que saiu da casa de Mandy, Jensen achou melhor não voltar para casa. Pelo menos não tão cedo. Não queria chegar e ficar sozinho, pensando em como dar um jeito em seu problema em relação a Jared.

A inércia do amigo durante todo o tempo que ficaram na festa foi mais que um sinal de que ele não teria chance alguma. Aquele ciúme que Jensen chegou a pensar que o outro sentia não devia passar de ciúme de amigo.

Ele ficou rodando com o carro, sem rumo certo, pelo menos uns 40 minutos, ouvindo qualquer coisa que seu CD Player decidisse tocar. Não tinha cabeça para escolher músicas naquele momento.

******

Jared entrou em casa batendo a porta atrás de si e se jogando de qualquer jeito no sofá. Enfiou a cara numa das almofadas macias e logo sentou direito, lançando a almofada pro outro lado da sala.

- Porcaria! Até essa porcaria de almofada tem o cheiro dele!

O moreno estava irritado. Mais do que em qualquer momento de sua vida. E estava irritado consigo mesmo. Afinal, não conseguia ficar feliz por Jensen estar com uma pessoa que ele admirava.

Mandy era diferente das outras namoradas que o loiro já teve. Não era um rostinho bonito que ficava bem nas fotos das revistas de celebridade. Ela era inteligente, esforçada, criativa e parecia que deixava o ator feliz.

As respostas para sua indignação estavam bem ali, prestes a sair pela sua boca e pelas lágrimas que agora escorriam livres.

- Porra! – berrou, esfregando os olhos com as palmas das mãos, tentando se livrar delas. – Era o que faltava para deixar minha noite ainda mais patética, chorar de dor de cotovelo. Agora eu levanto daqui e como um pote de sorvetes e vou me sentir numa comédia romântica adolescente.

Mesmo se criticando, ele foi até a cozinha buscar o sorvete, mas ao abrir a geladeira notou uma garrafa de vinho já aberta e quase cheia. Deixou o sorvete de lado e pegou a garrafa, sentando-se no chão de azulejos brancos, ainda no escuro.

Depois dos primeiros goles, começou a rir da própria estupidez.

_Como ele podia fazer alguma coisa se ele nunca soube? Se EU nunca soube? Se EU nunca tive coragem de assumir? Até Mandy aparecer eu fazia de conta que só me divertia com as insinuações._

- Mas nããããããão, - ele falava alto agora – Foi a senhora perfeição chegar e me mostrar que não havia problemas em estar apaixonado pelo meu melhor amigo para eu me derreter por ele?

Bebeu mais um pouco e abaixou a cabeça entre as pernas, ficando assim por um bom tempo.

- Eu nem tive chance de tentar. Eu nem pude falar nada, tentar nada, porque logo ela estava lá, em cima dele.

O vinho foi esquentando seu corpo e ele logo tirou os apetrechos da fantasia, ficando só de malha colada. E ele foi bebendo, até que não restasse uma única gota na garrafa.

Tentou se levantar, mas percebeu que precisava se apoiar na pia, pois suas pernas mal obedeciam seu cérebro. Quando se pôs de pé, foi até a geladeira e encontrou o que procurava: outra garrafa de vinho, desta vez completamente fechada.

Ele procurou pelo saca-rolhas, mas meio bêbado e apenas com a luz fraca que vinha do refrigerador aberto, foi impossível encontrar. Ele então pegou uma pequena faca de ponta e começou a cutucar a rolha, numa esperança quase infantil de fazê-la afundar. (1)

Jensen abriu a porta da frente, notando a casa escura, acreditou que Jared continuava na festa. Já havia subido o primeiro degrau da escadaria quando notou uma luz fraca vinda da cozinha.

Caminhou a passos lentos e deu com o amigo parado, em pé na bancada, sem camisa e com pequenas gotas de suor pontilhando a testa. Acendeu a luz e riu, mesmo sem querer, do susto que Jared levou.

Ia abrir a boca e comentar alguma coisa, mas o moreno foi mais rápido e falou de um jeito ácido, que Jensen poucas vezes o via utilizando:

- O que foi? A Mandy só quis uma rapidinha? Ou você não conseguiu dar conta daquele fogo todo que ela estava lá na festa?

- Jay, cara o que...

- Ah, deixa ver se adivinho! Você veio buscar mais umas caixas de camisinha porque não achou uma farmácia aberta, é isso?

- Quer parar de ser babaca?

- Eu? Babaca? Você quase come a Mandy na frente de todo mundo, na MINHA frente, esfregando na MINHA cara o quanto você ta feliz com ela e o babaca sou eu! Ótima essa, Jen!

Ele continuava a cutucar a rolha, agora com raiva e sua voz se alterava cada vez mais.

- Quanto você bebeu, cara?

- E isso importa? Porra, por que você não pega essas suas malditas camisinhas e vai pra sua festa particular com a vad...

- Jared! Que merda! Para com isso, antes que se arrependa do que vai dizer!

- Defendendo a namoradinha, Jen?

- A Mandy não é minha namorada!

- Ah, claro, você só ta comendo ela por causa da aposta!

- Jay, você ta passando dos limites – falou Jensen entre os dentes, tentando se controlar por causa do estado alcoolizado do amigo.

- Olha, você defendendo a Mandy fica lindo! Para de cena, Jen! Eu vejo nos seus olhos o quanto você ta apaixonado. Pode dizer, eu não vou interferir, ok? Mas talvez você deva saber que eu quase levei a Mandy pra cama antes de você!

O mais novo praticamente cuspiu aquelas palavras e Jensen sentiu o peito apertar. Ele sabia daquilo, a roteirista já havia contado, mas ouvir da boca de Jared, sabendo que ele estava usando aquilo para tentar feri-lo, era muito pra suportar.

- O que foi? Perdeu a fala ao saber que você não é a prioridade na cama dela?

- Eu sei que eu não sou a prioridade na cama dela, Jared! Eu NUNCA transei com a Mandy!

- Ah, deixa de onda...

- Eu to falando a verdade. Eu NUNCA transei com a Mandy, a única intimidade que tivemos foi ela me ver de cueca aquele dia, e se você quer saber, seu imbecil, aquilo foi tudo uma grande piada. – Jensen gritava a plenos pulmões, sem se preocupar se a vizinhança estava ouvindo.

- Para que negar, Jen? Eu vi! O jeito de vocês dançarem, aquilo foi... Puta que pariu, aquilo foi uma foda na frente de todo mundo. – Jared respondeu no mesmo tom de voz.

- Ah que merda, eu sei bem que a Mandy é gostosa, mas eu simplesmente não consigo ir pra cama com ela enquanto eu to pensando em você, seu idiota filho-da-puta! – o loiro gritou perdendo de vez a paciência e dando um soco contido no balcão de madeira a sua frente.

Silêncio!

Mais silêncio.

Só a respiração ofegante dos dois, e Jensen começou a se arrepender de ter deixado a discussão chegar aquele ponto, quando notou que Jared estava pálido demais e seus lábios começavam a arroxear.

Acompanhou o olhar baixo do amigo e viu que havia sangue por toda a parte. Jared estava vidrado no corte feito na sua própria mão esquerda, perto do dedão. E Jensen sabia o que aqueles sinais significavam.

A mãe de Jared já havia contado muitas histórias de como o filho tinha pavor do próprio sangue. Era só furar o dedo em um espinho que ele já sentia a pressão baixar. Uma vez, Jared levou cinco pontos no pé por pisar num caco de vidro na praia e ganhou um galo na cabeça ao desmaiar.

Era isso, Jared ia desmaiar se continuasse vendo o corte sangrando. O loiro procurou um pano de prato, mas não conseguia encontrar nada naquela _porcaria de cozinha_.

- Jen... – ele falava baixo – eu acho que eu não...

- Calma aí, cara! Espera só...

E por impulso ele pegou a mão de Jared e levou à boca, tentando estancar o sangue com os lábios e a língua. A cor no rosto do moreno foi voltando aos poucos, e à medida que ele tomava consciência do que estava acontecendo, sentia seu coração bombeando o sangue mais rápido que devia, fazendo Jensen sentir que o corte continuava a sangrar.

Ele fez com a mão livre para que Jared o seguisse e ambos subiram as escadas, entrando em seguida no quarto do mais velho. Lá Jensen sabia exatamente onde estava tudo e, sem tirar os lábios da mão do amigo, começou a vasculhar uma caixa de primeiro socorros.

Abriu a torneira e deixou a água cair sobre o ferimento, lavando o corte, em seguida, mandou Jared virar o rosto e espirrou um pouco de spray antisséptico no local. A boca de Jared franziu em sinal da ardência provocada pelo medicamento. Depois pegou um pouco de pomada e gaze e finalmente prendeu tudo com esparadrapos.

Se certificando que as gazes continuavam secas, Jensen respirou aliviado e encarou o amigo, com um sorriso tranqüilizador. Mas o mais novo permanecia sério, respirando com dificuldade e encarando o amigo com os olhos escurecidos pelas pupilas dilatadas, detendo o olhar especialmente sobre os lábios corados de vermelho-sangue.

- Jen, eu... O que você disse lá embaixo... sobre pensar...

- Agora não, Jay! Você não ta...

- Agora sim! – interrompeu o mais novo, colocando a mão direita na nuca do loiro e o puxando para um beijo.

Suas duas mãos agora seguravam a face de Jensen, temendo que ele saísse correndo dali, achando que o amigo era um pervertido. Mas ele não correu. Apenas abriu a boca e correspondeu ao beijo, dando um ritmo mais intenso à situação.

Sua língua foi a que invadiu primeiro a boca do outro, misturando o sabor férreo do sangue dele com o gosto adocicado do vinho que Jared havia bebido há pouco.

Exploraram-se mutuamente, cada qual descobrindo uma parte da boca do outro, tudo com muita fome, muita paixão. Era um desejo reprimido sendo liberado. Beijar Jared fazia com que Jensen se sentisse um vulcão prestes a entrar em erupção.

Jared precisava de ar, estava sufocando ali, apoiado na pia do banheiro, sentindo sua boca ser devorada da maneira mais sexy que alguém alguma vez já havia feito consigo.

Tinha medo de interromper o beijo e Jensen escapar pelos seus dedos. Por isso, segurou o pescoço do mais velho com as duas mãos e encostou sua testa na dele. Jensen retribuiu o toque e também o segurou pela nuca, descendo aos poucos as mãos pelos ombros largos e alcançando a cintura do moreno, que sentiu o ar sumir de seus pulmões.

Notou, com um sorriso contido, que o olhar de Jensen também estava mais escuro e a respiração do loiro estava entrecortada. Puxou-o mais uma vez para um beijo apaixonado, sentindo as mãos dele agora subindo por suas costas, num carinho quase delicado.

Ele mordiscava o lábio inferior do mais velho e não conseguiu segurar uma risada quando Jensen lhe tocou num ponto específico da lateral de seu abdômen. Aquilo lhe fez cócegas, e Jensen riu baixo, insistindo em provocá-lo daquele jeito, até ver ele jogar a cabeça para trás para rir com vontade.

Pronto, era o que o loiro queria, uma oportunidade de saborear cada parte do pescoço do amigo. Encostou os lábios quentes e úmidos naquela pele lisa e beijou, primeiro de um jeito calmo, como se estivesse reconhecendo o terreno. Depois, deixou sua língua passear pelos músculos que iam até o ombro, mordendo de vez em quando um ou outro lugar.

Quando arranhou com os dentes o pomo-de-adão do moreno, Jared não resistiu e agarrou o mais velho pela cintura, empurrando-o para dentro do box. Só parou quando ouviu Jensen gemer, mas não de uma forma prazerosa.

- Torneira... – ele falou baixo, fazendo uma careta que Jared achou fofa.

Pegou Jensen pela cintura novamente e o puxou para junto de si. O esbarrão na torneira fez o chuveiro gotejar em cima deles e com um ar travesso, Jared simplesmente esticou a mão e deixou a água morna cair em cima dos dois.

Eles voltaram a se beijar, com um vapor agradável envolvendo seus corpos, embaçando o vidro do box e fazendo todo o banheiro ficar envolto numa espécie de luz diáfana.

As calças, agora encharcadas, pesavam em seus corpos e Jensen quem tomou a iniciativa de desabotoar a sua primeiro. Sentiu as mãos de Jared dançarem dentro do cós da peça de roupa e com agilidade, arrancou-a, juntamente com a boxer.

Mas a malha da fantasia de Jared não sairia tão fácil. Era agarrada por natureza e depois de molhada parecia ter aderido à pele do mais alto. Antes que ele se sentisse constrangido ao não conseguir se despir, Jensen se ajoelhou, diante dele, beijando sua barriga, demorando um pouco mais enquanto a língua descobria a profundidade de seu umbigo e sentia seus músculos retesarem num misto de cócegas e tesão.

Continuou ali, agora olhando diretamente para o rosto do moreno, acima da sua cabeça. Hesitou. Não sabia o que fazer. Na verdade sabia o que queria fazer, mas entre saber e ter coragem para fazer havia um abismo.

Como Jared reagiria? Nas fanfics era tudo tão mais simples, eles apenas "faziam", como se fosse tudo natural. Mas ali era vida real e ele nunca tinha estado assim com um homem antes. E se Jared não gostasse? E se ele próprio não ficasse a vontade?

Mordeu o lábio inferior e voltou seus olhos para o rosto do texano moreno, ali, bem diante de si. _Aqueles olhos_... Havia alguma coisa a mais naquele olhar. Não era apenas desejo, tensão, tesão... Havia um sentimento. Alguma coisa pela qual valia a pena seguir em frente e arriscar.

Então, com uma tranqüilidade torturante, ele foi retirando a calça molhada de Jared. Mas não o livrou da boxer. Arremessou a peça molhada para fora do box e sem pedir consentimento, aproximou o rosto da ereção bem visível do amigo, coberta apenas pelo tecido macio e úmido da roupa íntima.

Deixou que Jared sentisse sua respiração quente próxima a sua coxa, aproximando-se de sua virilha e só então se atreveu a beijar-lhe o membro firme sob a cueca. Um beijo incerto, inseguro, suave. Mas quente o bastante para que Jared soluçasse de prazer e arrancasse um sorriso do rosto do outro.

Estimulado pela reação positiva do mais alto, Jen continuou. Beijou com mais intensidade, fingiu morder, passou a língua sem pressa, se certificando que Jared o observasse fazer aquilo.

Suas mãos agora passeavam pelas coxas, sentindo os músculos definidos. Os dedos alcançaram a borda da boxer e ele deixou que um deles passasse por baixo do tecido. Ficou assim alguns instantes antes de subir o rosto até o elástico e morder o tecido o puxando para baixo com a ajuda das mãos.

Fechou os olhos. Não sabia exatamente o que fazer depois disso. Levantou-se e com um carinho na nuca, puxou o moreno para um beijo, agora menos intenso e nem por isso com menos paixão.

Jared deu um passo a frente, permitindo-se encostar ao mais velho e sentir a ereção dele roçar a sua, o que lhe provocava arrepios por todo o corpo, como uma corrente elétrica.

Não pensaria no que aquilo significava. Pensamentos e razão eram coisas que não cabiam no box junto deles. Deixaria para pensar nisso depois, muito depois.

Só queria concentrar no rosto de Jensen, sua testa franzindo cada vez que se esfregavam mais. O modo como ele parecia estar prestes a perder mais ainda o controle.

Abraçaram-se com força, ímpeto, sede. Mordiam-se enfim, sem pudor ou censura. Jared sabia que estaria com o pescoço marcado no dia seguinte, mas não se importou. Cuidaria de também marcar seu território na pele pontilhada de sardas do amigo.

Ambos tremiam a medida que os toque se intensificavam e, intimamente, sabiam que deveriam decidir até que ponto estavam preparados para ir. O moreno sabia que se dependesse dele, não voltaria atrás.

Afrouxou o abraço para dar liberdade a Jensen de desistir se essa fosse a sua vontade. Jamais faria nada para magoá-lo e tampouco forçaria qualquer situação.

O mais velho pareceu entender o que ele estava pensando e puxou o rosto dele para perto do seu, olhou em seus olhos e não disse nada. Apenas encostou seus lábios aos dele, e, para surpresa completa do mais novo, virou-se de costas, apoiando as mãos na parede.

Jay parou um minuto para processar a informação. Até que se adiantou, encostando-se novamente ao corpo de Jensen e passou a morder-lhe a nuca com carinho, enquanto uma de suas mãos passeava pela cintura e barriga do outro.

Jensen arrepiava mesmo sob a água morna e agradável que caía incessante do chuveiro. Seus olhos estavam embaçados e ele não fazia questão de impedir que as gotas lhe anuviassem a visão por um tempo.

Sentir Jared atrás de si, duro, maior do que podia supor, estava quase o deixando em pânico. Engoliu em seco e murmurou, instruindo o que o mais novo deveria fazer a seguir:

- Ainda não. Primeiro com a mão...

Sentiu-o afastar-se e pensou se ele teria entendido o que queria dizer. Só então notou que ele alcançava alguma coisa numa prateleira ali mesmo, dentro do box.

Sua ansiedade deu lugar a curiosidade, quando sentiu o cheiro de pêssego subir com o vapor. Era seu condicionador e o que Jared ia fazer com aquilo Jensen não demorou a descobrir.

Sentiu a mão esquerda do mais novo, tremendo, buscando caminho entre suas pernas, alcançando sua entrada com um pouco de receio e muito cuidado. Era uma sensação inimaginável e se ele pensava que não conseguia enxergar nada antes, quando o primeiro dedo de Jared finalmente entrou, ele entendeu o que era estar completamente cego.

Choque, dor, medo, surpresa. O ar se recusava a sair de seu peito e até que ele se acostumou com a idéia e se permitiu gostar da sensação, Jared permaneceu imóvel, apenas lhe dando beijos rápidos no ombro.

Quando relaxou, o mais novo passou a se movimentar, arriscando colocar mais um dedo e fazer movimentos circulares dentro de Jensen. O loiro começou a gemer, meio afogueado, e quando Jared acertou seu ponto em especial ele tremeu.

O moreno sorriu satisfeito e uniu seu corpo mais ao dele, perguntando num sussurro rouco:

- Posso agora?

Jensen apenas balançou a cabeça em afirmativo. Jared retirou os dedos, pegou mais condicionador e derramou sobre seu membro que já latejava, aflito. Aproximou-se, procurando a melhor posição, e entrou. Não como da primeira vez, com os dedos, com cuidado. Ele entrou com vontade, súbito, sem dar tempo ao mais velho que se arrependesse da decisão.

Segurou-o pela cintura e estocou. Uma, duas, várias vezes seguidas. Jensen arfava, se contorcia, gania de prazer. E cada vez que ouvia o mais novo gemer em seus ouvidos, sentia o corpo quase desabar sobre os joelhos.

O moreno não conseguiria esperar mais muito tempo, e sem raciocinar direito, envolveu a ereção de Jensen com a mão direita e começou a masturbá-lo na mesma velocidade em que investia dentro dele.

Sentiu o membro de Jensen se contrair e o gozo se espalhar pelo banheiro, escorrendo por sua mão, enquanto o ouvia gemer mais alto. Em seguida foi sua vez. Agarrado mais uma vez à cintura, com força, puxou o corpo do outro de encontro ao seu e se sentiu esvair, até a última gota, o coração disparando, quase num ataque cardíaco.

Abraçou-o ainda sem sair de dentro dele, beijou-lhe novamente a nuca e só então se viu escorregando pela parede do banheiro, notando que o corte voltava a sangrar e sua visão escurecia.

*******

Jared abriu os olhos, piscando muito, incomodado com a claridade que vinha da janela. Levou uma das mãos aos olhos, esfregando para tentar acordar de vez. De repente uma série de imagens estranhas começou a passar por sua memória e ela balançou a cabeça, incrédulo.

_Aquilo definitivamente não tinha acontecido! Ou tinha?_

Ele deu uma risada abafada e rouca, falando para si mesmo que aquilo era apenas alucinação. Afinal ele havia bebido na festa e depois quando chegou em casa praticamente acabou com uma garrafa de vinho.

Não, ele não teria tido tanta sorte assim.

Respirou fundo, jogando a cabeça no travesseiro macio demais para ser o dele. Respirou fundo novamente e sentiu aquele cheiro doce, de pêssego, igual ao condicionador que Jensen usava. Tudo ali tinha aquele cheiro adocicado, o travesseiro, as cobertas, o quarto em si e, ele cheirou o próprio braço e constatou, até seu próprio corpo cheirava a condicionador.

E só então, ele realmente acordou e se sentou na cama. Notando que estava _no quarto de Jensen_. E notando, ainda mais embaraçado, que estava completamente nu _na cama de Jensen_.

Se o amigo chegasse ali e o encontrasse naquele estado, ele não saberia o que fazer. Precisava pensar, e rápido! Passou a mão esquerda pela nuca e sentiu um arranhão, feito pelo curativo.

Alguma coisa naquela noite havia sido real. No entanto, ele ainda se sentia embaraçado e já se apoiava nas mãos para sair da cama, quando uma leve batida na porta fez seu coração gelar.

Jensen entrou trazendo uma bandeja com uma xícara fumegante, um copo com água e um potinho com dois comprimidos. Entregou os comprimidos e a água na direção do moreno, que pegou e murmurou algo como "não estou de ressaca", enquanto tentava não se impressionar pelo fato do amigo estar usando apenas uma boxer verde musgo. Jensen sempre fazia isso pela manhã, andava apenas de cueca, e isso não significava nada. _Significava?_

- Não são pra ressaca. São pro seu corte. Isso vai impedir que ele infeccione.

Jared balançou a cabeça e engoliu o remédio, junto com o copo de água. Depois permaneceu em silêncio, até ver a xícara de café quente sendo direcionada a ele. Pegou a xícara e bebericou, sabendo que estaria doce na medida certa. Jensen sempre acertava quando fazia café.

O loiro se jogou na cama ao seu lado e levantou a ponta do edredon para se cobrir, quando sentiu a mão de Jared segurando a roupa de cama. Ele o olhou curioso e notou que as bochechas de Jay estavam coradas.

- O que foi? – perguntou de um jeito quase paternal.

- Ahn... Jen, sobre ontem a noite...

O loiro arqueou uma sobrancelha e segurou a respiração, imaginando que Jared diria que tudo foi um grande erro, culpando o excesso de álcool em seguida.

- A gente... quero dizer... foi um sonho, né?

Jensen soltou a respiração de uma vez. Sorriu para o jeito tímido de Jared. Adorava quando ele ficava desse jeito. Normalmente era Jensen quem ficava com vergonha e eram tão raras as ocasiões em que Jay se mostrava embaraçado que ele se permitiu encarar o rosto do amigo por mais um tempo para poder se lembrar depois.

- Foi, Jay! – ele respondeu com a voz mansa.

Uma ponta de decepção cintilou no olho de Jared e Jensen sentiu sua alma gargalhar com aquilo. O moreno jamais conseguiria esconder nada dele. Ele sempre saberia o que o outro pensava e isso facilitava as coisas. E agora, vendo que a decepção se transformava numa espécie de biquinho magoado, ele completou:

- Agora, como ontem foi um sonho, que tal se você ficar quietinho e não me acordar, sabe? Pra gente continuar sonhando? – ele deu um selinho em Jared e conseguiu puxar o edredon para finalmente se cobrir.

Jared não se moveu. Apenas sorriu, de um jeito bobo e passou os dedos pelos lábios. Parecia uma garotinha que havia acabado de ganhar seu primeiro beijo.

- Jay? – o loiro chamou já com a voz meio sonolenta – Será que você pode se deitar aqui comigo pra gente dormir mais um pouco? Eu ainda estou exausto!

E sem pensar em recusar o convite, o moreno recostou nos travesseiros fofos da cama de Jensen, passando um dos braços por baixo do pescoço do agora namorado e o puxando para encostar-se a seu peito. Jensen adormeceu logo, mas Jared ainda ficou acordado um tempo, completamente extasiado com a sensação de ter a respiração do loiro ali, bem junto de si.

acreditem, isso de afundar a rolha com uma faca foi algo que eu já fiz...rs...

Bom, pessoal! Demorou mas saiu meu primeiro lemon-padackles-fluffy...rs... Não sei se ficou bom, pq eu sou ultra-crítica e costumo detestar tudo o que eu escrevo (exceto talvez Hate Christmas e E Que O Medo da Solidão Se Afaste).

Este foi meu presente de Natal pra quem ta acompanhando a fic e eu peço que se vcs quiserem retribuir o presente, as reviews serão muito bem vindas!

E para quem ficou decepcionado de não ser uma pegação absurdamente quente, dessas de deixar a gente subindo pelas paredes, eu explico q o modo como vejo a relação dos dois é diferente. Para mim, eles são dois caras, heterossexuais, que se apaixonaram pelo melhor amigo. Além disso, fica impossível pensar que caras q não são gays saibam tanto como transar feito um gay. E por fim, o que eu quis mostrar aqui foi o sentimento deles. O sexo... bom, isso eu deixo pras especialistas no assunto... ahuahuahauhauhaua


	11. O Dia Seguinte

O Dia Seguinte

Ela andou calmamente ao lado da piscina. O lugar estava movimentado, o que era de se esperar já que aquela festa, apesar de beneficente, envolvia os nomes mais importantes da TV norte americana. Mandy usava um maio vermelho e branco, com uma saída de praia branca e tamancos combinando.

Olhava ao redor procurando uma pessoa em específico. Eles combinaram de se encontrar ali. A medida que avançava entre a quase multidão, varria cada canto da piscina do hotel com os olhos e respondia a alguns cumprimentos que lhe pareciam sinceros.

Quando Michael a vislumbrou, deixou o coquetel de abacaxi sobre o balcão do bar decorado como se fosse uma festa havaiana e se aproximou. Usava uma calça branca, uma camisa florida aberta e um cordão no pescoço, além de chinelos de quarto, com pompons rosados na ponta.

Ela olhou, curiosa, o calçado que ele usava, mas antes que fizesse qualquer comentário, ele pegou suas mãos e abriu a boca para dizer:

_I'm a bitch, I'm a lover_

_I'm a child, I'm a mother_

_I'm a sinner, I'm a saint_

_I do not feel ashamed_

_I'm your hell, I'm your dream_

_I'm nothing in between_

_ You know you wouldn't want it any other way _

Mas a voz não era a da Michael, parecia de fato com a Meredith Brooks cantando. O refrão se repetiu e ela coçou os olhos, piscando várias vezes até que notou seu celular vibrando sobre o criado mudo, o braço de Michael repousado sobre sua barriga e o edredon macio cobrindo o corpo dos dois.

Pegou o aparelho e viu no visor que era Misha Collins quem ligava, não sem antes fazer uma anotação mental de sacanear Rosenbaum por aparecer de chinelos de quarto em seu sonho. Abriu o aparelho e com a voz arrastada e preguiçosa falou:

- Oi Misha! Ainda é madrugada, sabia?

- Madrugada, Mandy? São quase duas da tarde!

- Sério? – ela se assustou com o adiantado da hora.

Sentou-se na cama com um movimento brusco, mas logo caiu de encontro aos travesseiros fofos, graças a um puxão de Michael, que veio sussurrando em seu ouvido:

- Ainda não... fica mais aqui!

Ela riu e Misha ouviu alguma coisa do outro lado da linha.

- Mandy? Eu ainda estou aqui.

- Ah, Misha, desculpa! Já acordei, pode falar!

- Como assim, pode falar? É a senhorita quem tem que me dizer algumas coisas. A primeira delas é onde o Jay e o Jen estão? Já liguei pra eles e nenhum atende o celular.

- Já lhe ocorreu que os dois estão comigo no meu apartamento neste instante?

- Ah, isso não pode... eu duvido que você fosse organizar uma orgia desse tipo e me deixar de fora.

Ela gargalhou, se espreguiçou e saiu debaixo do braço que Michael insistiu em colocar sobre si. Vestiu o roupão felpudo que estava num cabideiro do quarto e foi para cozinha ainda com o celular na mão, ligando a cafeteira.

- Sério, Misha, eu não faço idéia de onde os J's estejam. Eu fui à festa com o Jen, ele me trouxe em casa por volta das 2 e depois eu não falei mais com ele.

- Então ninguém ganhou a aposta? – ele perguntou com a voz mais cínica que conseguia fazer.

Nesse instante, Rosenbaum entrou na cozinha, usando apenas a boxer azul marinho que ele havia deixado sobre o sofá da sala. Parou ao lado do balcão que algumas horas antes serviu de apoio para os dois e sorriu, um brilho de luxuria em seus olhos e uma expressão divertida crescendo em seu rosto.

- Ah, se a minha intuição não falha, acho que todo mundo saiu ganhando nessa história. Eu principalmente. Mas isso eu te explico depois. Beijos!

E antes que Misha pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, ela já havia desligado.

O estômago dele roncou tão alto que o despertou. E seria muito embaraçoso se aquela risada tão conhecida não ecoasse ao seu lado. Jared já devia estar acordado há algum tempo, levando em conta seu hábito de sair da cama assim que o sol nascia.

A TV estava ligada e Jensen notou que o outro assistia a clipes musicais. Sentou-se na cama, coçando os olhos e espreguiçando em seguida.

- Cara, to com uma fome...

- Deu pra notar!

- Você já comeu?

- Ah sim, comi tudo o que eu queria ontem a noite! – respondeu com um tom sacana, levando uma travesseirada em seguida.

Os dois riram por um tempo, cada um pensando no quanto era tranqüilo falar sobre o que aconteceu e que, com certeza, as coisas que realmente eram importantes na amizade entre eles até ali permaneceriam as mesmas.

- Agora é sério, - chamou Jensen – preciso arrumar alguma coisa pra comer. Quantas horas são?

- Mais de duas.

- Porra! E você me deixou dormir tudo isso? Agora que eu não acho um restaurante bom aberto. E não to com o mínimo saco para cozinhar nem sopa instantânea.

- Se quiser, tenho umas barras de chocolate no quarto...

- Por que isso não me espanta? Você transpira açúcar, Jay!

- Ainda bem que você não é diabético! – ele riu da cara indignada que Jensen fazia a cada piadinha – Mas ainda tem pizza congelada no freezer, se quiser eu esquento pra você.

Os olhos do loiro brilharam como os de uma criança diante do papai Noel e Jay riu, se levantando e rumando para fora do quarto. Quando viu que Jensen não o seguia, olhou para trás e o viu mexendo no celular.

- Tem 25 chamadas do Collins. Ele deve estar pilhado para saber da festa. – comentou vendo o olhar inquiridor do moreno – E tem uma ligação da Mandy, tem uns 10 minutos.

- Você vai ligar de volta? Pro Misha e pra ela?

Borboletas voaram no estomago de Jensen ao ouvir aquela frase. De uma forma muito estranha, ele se sentia bem ao notar o tom de ciúmes que Jared tentava disfarçar. Ele andou com passos decididos em direção ao mais alto e passou os braços ao redor da sua cintura, o puxando para um abraço bem íntimo.

- Vou. Eu vou ligar porque eu gosto da Mandy, ela é minha amiga e antes disso ela é SUA amiga também. Mas se você se sentir desconfortável com isso, posso ligar e falar com ela pelo viva-voz.

Jared fez uma careta engraçada. As palavras de Jensen mostraram o quanto ele estava sendo imaturo. Mas havia até uma justificativa, afinal, toda aquela situação era nova pra ele e não sabia lidar com ela ainda.

Murmurou um "não precisa" e foi para a cozinha esquentar a pizza para o almoço. Mas foi seguido de perto pelo outro que sentou, ainda de boxer, num banco alto, próximo ao balcão de madeira e colocou o celular sobre o móvel, discando o número de Mandy e apertando o botão do viva-voz.

A roteirista atendeu após o quarto toque:

- Jen! Não morre mais, acabei de falar com o Misha sobre você.

- Ah, eu vi as chamadas dele no meu celular... O que vocês falaram?

- Nada demais. Eu só disse que você e o Jay tinham passado a noite no meu apartamento comigo, mas ele não me levou a sério.

Eles riram do comentário e Jared começou a se sentir menos incomodado com a moça.

- Agora me diz, Jen. Deu certo?

- Ahn... Mandy... então...

- O que foi? Não vai me dizer que você ferrou tudo depois que saiu aqui de casa?

- Do que ela está falando? – a voz de Jared soou séria, um pouco longe, mas suficiente alta para que a roteirista ouvisse.

- Jared? Jen? Vocês estão no viva-voz?

- Yeah! – o moreno respondeu.

- Bom acho que é melhor a gente conversar depois, Jen.

- Mandy, espera! O que você quis dizer com isso de ferrar tudo? – Jared falou se aproximando do balcão.

- Olha, você tem certeza que quer saber? Porque eu não to disposta a falar desse assunto por telefone.

- Então vem almoçar com a gente! – Jared estava determinado e olhava feio para Jensen que assumia um ar de culpa-divertida.

- Ah, Jay, é que... – ela ia dizer que estava acompanhada, mas Mike fez sinal para que não falasse nada, então deu de ombros e aceitou o convite – Ta bem, em meia hora eu chego aí.

- Por que não me deixou falar que você estava comigo? – a roteirista perguntava enquanto dirigia rumo à casa dos J's.

- Mandy, você achou mesmo que eu ia perder a chance de saber se ta rolando algo entre o Jen e o Jared? Essa é a maior lenda urbana da Warner...

- Eles vão me matar quando virem você comigo. Ou não, vão fingir que nada está acontecendo como sempre fizeram!

- É, nisso você tem razão... Então, eu deixo você na casa deles e vou embora. Mas com a condição de hoje a noite você me explicar tudo, com direito a detalhes, mesmo os mais indecentes, pode ser?

- Deus, você e o Misha têm um problema com detalhes, viu?

Ela tornou rindo, enquanto ele pegava o caminho do bairro residencial onde os astros de Supernatural moravam. Não demorou mais que vinte minutos para que Mike estacionasse em frente à casa de dois andares e se despedisse da roteirista com um beijo rápido, dizendo que iria passar na boate e ver o "estrago" da noite anterior.

Mandy desceu do carro e logo tocava a campainha da casa. Foi Jensen quem abriu a porta e antes de entrar na casa ela já sentiu o cheiro da pizza que estava no forno. O loiro a cumprimentou com um beijo no rosto e deu passagem para que ela entrasse.

- Veio de táxi? – ele estranhou, ao notar que ela não carregava o capacete.

- Ah não, o Mike me trouxe aqui. – ela continha um sorriso encabulado, mas na pôde segurar a gargalhada quando Jensen a enlaçou pela cintura e a levantou do chão, rodando e comemorando.

- Isso sim é novidade! – ele falava alto e chamou a atenção de Jared que saiu da cozinha com uma luva térmica em uma das mãos.

E aquela foi, decididamente, a primeira vez que Mandy se sentiu constrangida perto de Jared. Ela teria que explicar muita coisa para ele e até tudo estar devidamente esclarecido, podia notar a tensão se formar sobre os ombros do rapaz.

- Oi Jay! – a roteirista cumprimentou assim que foi colocada no chão.

- Oi... Ah, qual é a novidade? – ele perguntou realmente curioso.

- Ah, a Mandy venceu o Lex Luthor. – Jensen respondeu pela roteirista que corou imediatamente, mas não conseguia esconder o sorriso.

- Acho que é bom a gente comer. De estômago vazio eu não vou conseguir entender nada do que está acontecendo – Jared respondeu e voltou pra cozinha.

Após comerem os três sentaram na sala para esclarecer as coisas. Jared se jogou no sofá grande e ficou bastante constrangido quando Jensen sentou ao seu lado e pegou sua mão. Ele olhava do loiro para a roteirista sem esconder a contrariedade.

- Jay, relaxa. – Jensen tentou acalmá-lo – A Mandy sabe... Quer dizer, ela sempre soube.

E o sorriso tranqüilo de Mandy e o brilho nos olhos do loiro foram suficientes para Jay se soltar e ouvir o que eles tinham para contar.

Mike só passou para buscar Mandy no final da tarde e o clima que encontrou não era nada do que ele esperava. Obviamente que os amigos não pintariam a casa com as cores do arco-íris ou espalhariam purpurina por todos os cantos.

Mas estava tudo do mesmo jeito. EXATAMENTE do mesmo jeito. Nenhum abraço mais quente, nenhum beijo roubado. NADA. E quando eles sugeriram fazer um churrasco assim, de última hora, e ligaram para outras pessoas, Mike desistiu de notar algum deslize. Se bem que os deslizes deles já eram mais que visíveis sem que precisassem assumir nada.

3232-8213

donata


	12. Discussão

O fim de semana não poderia ter sido mais agradável, mas a apreensão sobre como as coisas estariam no estúdio fazia o estômago de Jared embrulhar e uma ruga de preocupação marcar a testa de Jensen.

Essa decisão, de finalmente serem honestos com seus próprios sentimentos, teria sérias conseqüências sobre todas as áreas de suas vidas. A princípio eles não falariam nada, mas sentiam que esse segredo não ficaria só entre os amigos mais próximos por muito tempo.

Uma coisa era certa: eles não poderiam fazer nada até que a sexta temporada estivesse no ar. Sabiam que a polêmica de dois atores se assumirem gays era imensa, ainda mais dois atores que representavam irmãos. Isso daria motivos para críticas e ataques que a série, definitivamente, não precisava.

Dentro da SUV preta, a caminho do estúdio, eles mantinham as mãos dadas, mas não abriam a boca. Vez ou outra um deles soltava um suspiro, até Jensen decidir ligar para David.

- Você não vai fazer isso! – pediu Jared com um tom apreensivo.

- Jay, relaxa. O David é um ótimo agente, e eu aposto que ele vai poder nos aconselhar.

Jared se encostou no canto do carro e cruzou os braços tal criança contrariada enquanto Jensen discava para o agente. A conversa não durou mais que dez minutos e quando o loiro desligou, recebeu apenas um olhar inquiridor do novo namorado.

- Basicamente a estratégia é manter isso apenas entre a gente...

- E você precisava perguntar ao David sobre o óbvio? – interrompeu Jared.

- Posso terminar? – Jensen pediu sem perder a paciência.

- Ta. O que mais ele falou?

- Que a gente deve contar ao Kripke. – e diante da cara de espanto do mais alto concluiu – O Kripke pode ajudar a abafar qualquer rumor mais forte dos que já existem dentro do estúdio, ao menos até a série acabar.

Jared não respondeu. Ficou calado durante todo o trajeto e sequer deu a mão para Jensen novamente. Quando Cliff estacionou, Jensen se preparava para abrir a porta quando sentiu a mão de Jay puxar seu pescoço e lhe dar um beijo rápido.

- Eu falo com o Kripke, ta? – sorriu para o loiro, dando a entender que se não tinha outro jeito, fariam como David sugeriu, e saiu do carro seguindo como sempre para a área dos traillers.

- Você está me dispensando, Kripke? – indagou Mandy, que já estava no estúdio desde muito cedo, atendendo a um chamado urgente de Sera Gamble.

Kripke parecia contrariado de ter que fazer aquilo e Sera também se mostrava constrangida com a situação. O diretor tentou contemporizar:

- Mandy, a situação é delicada... Como você sabe, todos no estúdio estão comentando, o Ausiello já dedicou duas colunas para questionar o que está havendo por aqui...

- E desde quando você se importa com o Ausiello ou qualquer site e revista de fofocas?

- Você tem que concordar comigo, Mandy. Você trouxe muita coisa boa pra gente e vamos ser gratos eternamente, mas a química entre os J's está comprometida.

- A química entre os dois está comprometida desde a Cortese e você e todo o mundo da CW sabe disso! Se quer saber o que eu acho de verdade, Kripke, você está me cortando da equipe antes que eu peça pra sair. Você não pode cobrir a oferta que a HBO me enviou aquele dia e pra não perder o controle, ta agindo feito um babaca, coisa que eu sei que você não é!

Eles falavam cada vez mais alto e algumas pessoas, inclusive Jared e Jensen, se aproximaram para escutar o que se passava.

- Profissionalmente eu estaria lhe fazendo um favor! – berrou Eric.

- Guarde seus favores para você mesmo. Eu gosto de Supernatural, gosto de fazer os roteiros, amo a equipe e nem a proposta da HBO ia me fazer largar isso aqui.

- Você não está sendo racional.

- O que é ser racional? Trocar o que estou amando fazer por um zero a mais no contra-cheque? Ou alegar que eu devo sair da equipe porque supostamente dei para um dos protagonistas? Pois é, vai precisar de argumentos melhores se quiser mesmo que eu saia da equipe sem a certeza de que você é um tremendo idiota e não o cara foda que eu admirava até ontem.

Ela abriu a porta do trailler com agressividade e, sem se intimidar com a presença de quase toda a equipe diante do trailler, voltou-se para Kripke e concluiu:

- Faz assim, Eric, se depois das gravações de hoje você ainda insistir que não tem mais química entre Jared e Jensen, eu junto minhas coisas e vou direto escrever a quarta temporada de True Blood. Mas se você visualizar a porra da química que tanto fala, eu fico até o final da sexta temporada.

Eric correu porta afora e gritou para Mandy que já estava a meio caminho da saída:

- Você é maluca, Carlton! Vai trocar 6 temporadas de True Blood por uma de Supernatural!

Ela estancou e voltou a olhar o chefe, agora com calma e uma expressão de quase triunfo:

- Eu não vou trocar nada, Kripke. Já falei com o Allan Ball. Ele me quer na equipe agora ou daqui um ano. Ah, e se quer saber, eu não dei nem pro Jensen e nem pro Jared e não faço idéia de como anda a vida sexual deles. A minha vai muito bem, obrigada, com o meu namorado!

A roteirista saiu do set de gravação e aos poucos o palco da discussão foi esvaziando. Kripke permaneceu nas escadas do trailler e só depois que Sera Gamble passou sorridente por ele, murmurando algo que soou como "você tem que admitir, ela tem culhões", é que ele notou Misha Collins parado dois degraus abaixo dele, com sua típica cara de "tudo está em paz".

- A Mandy não está com nenhum dos J's? – perguntou ao ator, sem contudo olhar para ele, apenas fitando o caminho por onde a roteirista tinha seguido.

- Não. – ele respondeu em voz calma, também olhando para o nada.

- E ela tem um namorado?

- Sim.

- E você conhece?

- Claro!

- Quem é?

- Você surtaria se eu te contasse... – Misha terminou a conversa, dando as costas pro diretor e saindo para provar o novo figurino que Castiel usaria na próxima temporada.


	13. E quem ganhou a aposta?

E quem ganhou a aposta?

O clima aquele dia no estúdio só não estava mais perfeito porque Kripke ainda estava ruminando a discussão com Carlton. A roteirista tinha mesmo os tais culhões que Sera vivia dizendo, e levar desaforo para casa não era lá sua especialidade.

As cenas entre os protagonistas quase não tiveram nenhum erro e toda a programação do dia chegou ao fim meia hora antes do previsto. Os atores já tiravam a maquiagem e os figurinos e se vestiam para sair do estúdio.

- Que horas o Mike disse pra gente ir mesmo? – Jay perguntou enquanto assistia Jensen trocar a calça apertada de Dean por uma mais confortável.

- Acho que lá pelas 9. Amanhã a gravação é só depois do almoço porque vamos entrar a noite para umas cenas importantes.

- Ótimo, então a gente pode curtir o jantar com eles e ainda namorar um pouco? – o moreno perguntou, ganhando o espaço que os separava e abraçando Jensen por trás, dando um beijo em seu pescoço.

Uma hora perfeita para Misha Collins, todo animado, entrar sem bater e já de boca aberta para perguntar qualquer coisa. E quando viu a cena que estava interrompendo não resistiu a sair gritando pelo estúdio:

- Meus olhos! Oh céus! Meus olhos...

Ninguém parou para perguntar o que havia acontecido. Conheciam o jeito do intérprete de Castiel e sabiam que ele adorava uma brincadeira. Jared ficou no trailler gargalhando da reação de Collins e Jensen apenas balançou a cabeça sorrindo.

Os protagonistas de Supernatural já estavam quase alcançando a SUV preta quando foram interpelados por Kripke que vinha apressado logo atrás.

- Ei vocês, tem um minuto?

Eles se entreolharam e deram de ombros, esperando o diretor se aproximar.

- É rápido, quero esclarecer algumas coisas sobre hoje a tarde, toda aquela discussão me deixou meio sem saber como agir e quero ver o que vocês têm a dizer sobre isso.

- Ok, - respondeu Jared – mas acho melhor ir pra outro lugar. Vamos tomar um café, a conversa é bem longa.

Eles seguiram para uma cafeteria próxima dos estúdios, onde boa parte das pessoas que trabalhavam no mercado de entretenimento costumava se reunir. Já devidamente acomodados numa mesa mais ao fundo do estabelecimento e com suas xícaras de capuccino fumegante, Jared retomou a conversa.

- Bom, Eric, você disse que quer a nossa opinião sobre como agir em relação a Mandy.

- Sim. Num primeiro momento achei que o melhor a fazer seria de fato deixar a Carlton livre para aceitar a proposta da HBO. E parte dessa decisão tinha a ver com o modo como vocês estavam lidando com ela.

Os dois atores se entreolharam e tiveram mais um de seus famosos diálogos silenciosos. Jared, que havia prometido abrir o jogo com Kripke, tentou contemporizar:

- Eric, foi uma época meio tensa para todos nós. Só te garanto que a Mandy não é a responsável por nossas brigas. Se quer mesmo saber, se hoje a gravação foi no nível que você gosta, ela é que tem o mérito.

- Acredite, - ajuntou Jensen diante do olhar de incredulidade que o diretor lançou aos dois – a Mandy foi mais que uma simples roteirista. Ela meio que serviu para abrir nos harmonizar de novo.

- Mais que isso! Ela com certeza fez mais que nos harmonizar. – o ator mais alto falou, segurando a mão que Jensen tinha sobre a mesa e apertando os dedos do loiro com carinho.

A boca de Kripke se abriu involuntariamente. Ele fez menção de falar alguma coisa, mas fechou a boca em seguida. Olhou de Jared para Jensen, e então para Jared de novo. Abaixou os olhos para as mãos dadas e tudo o que conseguiu foi balbuciar um "vocês estão..." e gesticular qualquer coisa apontando as mãos unidas.

- Sim. - os dois disseram quase ao mesmo tempo.

- Ah... e a Mandy, o que ela... o que foi que... como assim? – ele ainda parecia levemente chocado.

- Digamos que ela nos mostrou que não teria nada de errado nisso que a gente sente.

- Entendo... – Kripke murmurou.

Eles voltaram a beber de suas xícaras e beliscar os cookies de canela que vieram junto. Vez ou outra, Kripke os encarava, abria a boca e tornava a fechar. Ficaram assim por uns cinco minutos.

- Ok, praticidade! – exclamou Kripke parecendo ter finalmente entendido tudo – O que vocês vão fazer a partir de agora?

- Como assim? – indagou Jensen.

- Oras, vão enviar um comunicado à mídia, vão convocar uma coletiva...

- Nada disso. Vamos continuar vivendo nossas vidas como sempre. Não tem porque criar polêmica neste momento. Ainda mais com a sexta temporada aí. – ajuntou Jared.

- Vocês não vão se assumir publicamente?

- No que isso nos ajudaria, Eric? Nós já moramos juntos há anos, vamos continuar mantendo a aparência em público e fazer o que for preciso pra tirar o foco das fofocas da nossa vida pessoal. – Jensen respondeu com firmeza.

- Faz sentido...

- Agora, quanto à Mandy...

- Bom, posso mudar de idéia, né? – ele piscou para os dois, tirou uma nota de 10 dólares, deixou sobre a mesa e antes de sair do café ainda brincou – Só preciso me lembrar de não escrever mais nada com muitos agarros entre o Sam e o Dean. Não vou conseguir ver uma cena dessas sem pensar naquelas malditas fics wincest.

A pequena reunião no apartamento de cobertura de Rosenbaum já havia começado há quase meia hora quando Jared e Jensen chegaram. Não havia muita gente ali, apenas Tom Welling e a esposa, os dois protagonistas de Supernatural e mais dois ou três amigos do anfitrião.

- Cadê a Mandy? – Jensen foi perguntando assim que entrou na sala e cumprimentou o amigo com um abraço.

- Ah, ela foi em casa trocar de roupa e parece que tinha uma "surpresa". Não adianta me olhar assim, eu não faço idéia do que seja! – Mike justificou vendo a expressão curiosa de Jensen.

- Eu não sei se gosto das surpresas dela... – o loiro respondeu, dando passagem para Jared entrar, cumprimentar o anfitrião e irem para o terraço onde os outros convidados estavam.

A confraternização seguia animada, as conversas entremeadas pelo som de um pop rock bem selecionado, a comida não era sofisticada, mas agradava todos os paladares: pizza. E nada melhor para acompanhar o petisco que cerveja bem gelada e a ótima companhia dos amigos.

Já estavam por ali há quase uma hora quando Tom Welling se aproximou de Jared e Jensen, que estavam na cozinha e discutiam alguma coisa sobre basquete com Rosenbaum e se debruçando sobre o balcão lançou a pergunta:

- E então? Até agora ninguém me falou quem ganhou a aposta...

Jared olhou para Mike, com os olhos arregalados. Então o ex-intérprete de Lex Luthor não tinha contado nada ao melhor amigo? Mike engoliu em seco e já abria a boca pra falar alguma coisa quando a voz de Mandy o livrou da explicação:

- Eu! Eu ganhei a aposta...

Ela andou pela cozinha, passando por eles e parando ao lado de Mike que a abraçou pela cintura e puxou-a para junto de si.

- Vocês desistiram da aposta? E não me avisaram? E eu fiquei fazendo contas e mais contas daquelas provas bizarras... – Tom não sabia se ria ou se ficava bravo por ser o último a saber.

- Não é uma questão de cancelar a aposta, Tom. – explicou Mandy – É só uma questão de inverter as coisas.

- Do que você ta falando? – desta vez nem mesmo Rosenbaum tinha entendido.

- Misha Collins, pode vir aqui e pagar a nossa aposta. – a roteirista chamou com o tom mais sacana que conseguia.

Todos olharam para a entrada da cozinha onde Misha agora aparecia vestido de bailarina, com direito a sapatilha, meia calça, saia rodada e rendinha no cabelo.

- Espera aí! – pediu Tom – Que aposta o Collins perdeu e como você sabia da aposta dos J's? Quem te contou?

- Uma pergunta de cada vez, baby! – Mandy se controlava para não gargalhar vendo o intérprete de Castiel até ameaçar uns passinhos pela cozinha ampla do apartamento – Eu apostei com o Misha que era uma escritora tão boa a ponto de transformar uma "lenda urbana da CW em realidade". – ela piscou na direção de Jay e Jen. – Agora sobre o que eu sei da aposta você tem que perguntar a si mesmo: quem te deu a idéia da aposta?

- O Collins! – ele respondeu imediatamente.

- Ótimo! Agora pergunta para ele de quem foi a brilhante idéia?

Todos olharam imediatamente pra "charmosa bailarina" que levava um pedaço de pizza à boca e apenas apontou com a cabeça para a roteirista.

- A idéia da aposta foi sua? – Tom e Mike perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Ué, alguma coisa tinha que destrancar o armário que os dois estavam. Eu só propus ao Misha que eu fosse a chave. Deu certo, não deu?

Ela saiu da cozinha, arrastando Mike pela mão e indo cumprimentar o resto dos convidados, deixando para trás um Tom Welling triplamente chocado: com o namoro da roteirista e seu melhor amigo, com Jared e Jensen conversando num canto da cozinha de mãos dadas e com a idéia de ser o último a saber de todas as novidades. Ele só caiu na risada quando viu Misha Collins improvisar uma coreografia para subir as escadas do terraço e seguiu para se juntar a sua esposa.


	14. Para que serve uma série de TV?

Uma série de TV tem a finalidade de entreter. Divertir, emocionar e até assustar, no caso de Supernatural. E a convivência, nos bastidores, entre a equipe, acaba por fazer mais que isso. E aí, uma série de TV acaba mudando vidas.

Mas nem Kripke, nem Sera, Jared, Jensen, Jim, Misha, Mark, Cliff e até Mandy, que praticamente caiu de paraquedas no processo, jamais imaginaram que uma série de TV pudesse mudar suas convicções.

A série havia acabado fazia três anos. E nesse intervalo, Misha Collins e Victoria, sua esposa, fizeram inseminação artificial e tiveram gêmeos. Dois meninos, ou dois tricksters como ele costumava chamar os filhos.

Sera Gamble foi convidada para ser o braço direito de Dawn Ostroff e juntas elas emplacaram mais quatro séries de sucesso na emissora. Já Jim Beaver fez dois filmes, uma comédia e um thriller onde ele interpreta o ex-marido de uma moça seqüestrada por um maníaco e tem que correr contra o tempo pra salvar a vida dela e do atual marido e se livrar da acusão de principal suspeito pelo seqüestro.

Jen e Jay relutaram um pouco, mas acabaram se assumindo como casal. No início o escândalo fechou algumas portas para eles, mas aos poucos, eles voltavam a receber convites para trabalhos em filmes e seriados. E agora, lutavam para conseguir adotar um garotinho de quem já tinham a guarda provisória.

A equipe toda tentava manter o máximo de contato uns com os outros, mas reunir todos os responsáveis pelos seis anos de sucesso de Supernatural mesmo, só naquela noite, no coquetel em que comemoravam a aprovação do roteiro e orçamento para o longa-metragem baseado na série, em que todos voltariam a trabalhar juntos.

A festa estava bonita, mais criativa que a do centésimo episódio e muito mais animada que a do final da sexta, e última temporada. O local, um salão de festas na cobertura de um edifício em Los Angeles. O salão circular, com janelas por toda a extensão, estava decorado em tons de dourado e preto e havia cartazes e fotos de todas as temporadas da série, além de réplicas em tamanho natural de quase todos os monstros enfrentados pelos irmãos Winchester.

Os garçons serviam vários tipos de bebidas e aperitivos além dos dispostos na enorme mesa central, estrategicamente colocada ao lado de uma réplica do Impala usado no seriado.

Jared, com os cabelos mais compridos, usava um Black jeans, camiseta vinho, blazer preto e tênis, e corria atrás de Gabriel, o garotinho de 4 anos que ele e Jensen queriam adotar.

Gabriel era negro, tinha os olhos amendoados e um sorriso que formava pequenas covinhas em suas bochechas. Os pais do menino haviam sido assassinados num assalto à casa deles, no Brooklin. Gabriel sobreviveu porque estava na vizinha assistindo TV. Sem nenhum outro parente vivo, acabou indo para um abrigo.

Sentado numa mesa com os amigos Jensen contava a história de como o garoto tinha entrado na vida deles, enquanto observava de longe "as duas crianças da sua vida".

- Ah, a gente demorou a criar coragem... Foi idéia do Jay, na verdade, adotar. Porque parecia que tinha alguma coisa incompleta ainda, sabe?

- É, eu entendo muito bem! – respondeu Misha, procurando com os olhos onde os seus pequenos tricksters e sua esposa estavam, e conclui, com bom humor. – Chega uma hora que a gente cansa de ter paz e sossego e acha que um pouco de tensão, cansaço, noites sem dormir vai fazer bem pro casamento.

- Mas eu sempre pensei que quando um casal decide adotar, prefere um recém-nascido... – comentou Mark Pellegrino, ainda rindo do comentário de Misha.

- Ah, mas a idéia inicial era essa. – esclareceu o loiro – Quando a gente chegou ao abrigo, depois de quinhentas entrevistas com a assistente social, eu brinquei com a coordenadora que queria um menino que se chamasse Gabriel e gostasse de golfe. Aí o baixinho ali, que estava brincando com uns carrinhos perto da gente, veio correndo, pegou na minha mão e falou "Ei, esse sou eu!". Pronto, não quis conhecer mais criança nenhuma.

- Eu aposto que se soubesse a combinação bombástica que é Jay + criança esperta de 4 anos + Harley + Saddie você teria adotado uma tartaruga. – falou uma voz feminina atrás de Jensen que se levantou reconhecendo o jeito da amiga.

- Ei Mandy, achei que nem vinha mais. – ele a cumprimentou com um abraço carinhoso.

- Carlton, você está diferente. Bem mais bonita! – falou Pellegrino.

- Onde está o mala do seu marido? – indagou Misha, puxando uma cadeira pra roteirista se sentar com eles.

- Ah, - ela disse enquanto pegava um coquetel de frutas servido por um garçom – o Mike saiu de casa há dois dias.

- Como assim? – perguntou Jared que se aproximava da mesa naquele instante, o suor escorrendo pela testa e pescoço. Ele havia deixado Gabriel brincando com outras crianças e puxava uma cadeira ao lado de Jensen que já lhe estendia um lenço pra se secar – Isso é brincadeira, né?

- Não – ela respondeu sorrindo – to falando sério. Ele surtou porque a HBO me indicou para a convenção de True Blood na Áustria, junto com o Alex.

- Eu não acredito que o Mike ainda tem ciúme do Skasgard. – gargalhou Misha Collins.

- Ele sempre vai ter ciúme, afinal o Eric vai sempre ser meu vilão preferido. Acho que é mais ciúme do personagem do que de mim. – concluiu Mandy, também dando risada.

- E você sabe pra onde ele foi? – Mark parecia se divertir com a situação, mas ainda achava muito estranha a calma da moça.

- Onde vocês acham? Para a casa do Tom, é óbvio. Mas logo ele aparece por aqui.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza? Mesmo depois de casado o Mike continua fazendo coisas meio imprevisíveis... – ajuntou Jared.

- Ah, ele vai aparecer porque eu não vou para a convenção.

- Mandy Carlton, a roteirista que peito Eric Kripkem se curvando aos caprichos do marido ciumento? – Collins parecia de fato surpreso.

- Eu tenho meus motivos, Misha...

- Quais? – Jen e Jay perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

Mandy era assídua as convenções, tanto de Supernatural quanto de True Blood. Quando não ia como convidada, dava um jeito de ir como participante. E abrir mão de uma convenção internacional só por um motivo realmente sério.

- Bom, vamos começar a trabalhar nas filmagens do longa, eu também vou deixar True Blood para comandar minha própria série, na HBO mesmo.

- No Fancy? – entusiasmou-se Jared, que estava cotado para o elenco da polêmica série de TV que contaria a história de garotos de programa em Las Vegas.

- Isso mesmo, grandão! Se prepare para dançar semi-nu para mim. – ela falou, rindo da expressão indignada de Jensen.

- Mas Mandy, tudo isso pode esperar, afinal a convenção é só um fim de semana... – ponderou Mark.

- É que tem mais um motivo...

- Ela não pode viajar de avião pelos próximos três meses. – alguém falou atrás dela e de Mark.

Sem precisar olhar, Mandy sorriu, identificando não só a voz, mas também o perfume do marido. Rosembaun estava parado atrás da cadeira dela, com um olhar meio culpado, trajando um terno preto, all star e camisa florida de branco e verde.

- Três meses? – Misha indagou com um leve espanto – Então você está...

- Estamos! – Mike quem respondeu se abaixando ao lado de Mandy e puxando ela para um beijo apaixonado e logo comemorando com os amigos a novidade.

Algumas horas mais tarde, a festa quase no fim, Jensen estava sentado, Gabriel dormindo em seu colo. Mandy se sentou ao lado dele e suspirou.

- O que foi? Não está feliz? – o loiro murmurou enquanto acariciava os cachos castanhos do filho.

- Estou! Muito feliz...

- Então, qual o problema?

- Ah, não sei explicar. É que, eu não consigo não me deslumbrar com tudo isso, todos os dias... Acho que eu não deixo de me sentir uma fangirl.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, observando o garotinho dormir e as pessoas dançarem e conversarem pelo salão já bem mais vazio.

- Mandy – chamou Jensen, com a voz tranqüila – Ainda bem que você é uma fangirl. Isso não te diminui em nada. Só faz a gente perceber que existe muito talento de baixo do pedestal que a gente vive. E se você ainda se sente como uma fangirl, é porque não subiu no pedestal. E isso, minha amiga, é sinal de que você é uma pessoa incrível.

Ela sorriu, deu um beijo na testa do loiro e outro na testa do pequeno Gabriel e saiu a procura do marido.

Jensen ficou observando a moça andar, com seu costumas rebolado discreto, e pensou que no fim das contas, Supernatural foi mesmo uma série capaz de mudar a vida e até as convicções de todos os membros da equipe, dos atores à equipe da limpeza do estúdio. Mas nada no mundo poderia mudar a essência de cada um ali!


End file.
